The Mirror of Archimedes
by MoonlightGypsy
Summary: MA Tony behaves strangely after receiving a package from his father. Can Gibbs accept the truth in time, before an ancient curse claims his Senior Field Agent ? Erotica/Horror/Fantasy/Angst. Rating MA, for non and consensual sex. Gratuitously explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own, or claim to own, any rights or trademark on NCIS or the characters used here. I simply like to play colorforms. Note though, that the creativity of the story, and it's plot, those are indeed mine.

**WARNING : This story has very graphic, adult material, not suitable for anyone under 18.**

THANKS – GRACIAS – DANKA – DOMO – GRAZIE

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It sat for many years.

Quietly.

Waiting.

There was a brocade cloth covering its surface, only one small corner of the elaborate Empire style frame was showing, worn and chipped but still retaining much of the gilt gold that had been applied to it hundreds of years before.

But inside that frame, sat another.

Far older.

It had traveled through many centuries, millennia even, intact, but with some understandable wear.

People had struggled to obtain it, sometimes killing, and shedding vast amounts of blood in its acquisition.

And then suffered the consequences of their folly.

Others tried to hide it away, too afraid to destroy it. Terrified of its power.

After the last several possessors of the antiquity, it had somehow ended up in the dark, cool confines of the storage locker.

It sat amongst other boxes, random pieces of furniture, and covered artworks.

It sat in wait, for its next champion.

Because, maybe the next one would be the one…

The one to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and Tony were standing in the simply decorated kitchen of CPO Andrew Wilson's modest house, twenty miles outside the city.

Ziva and McGee were out, knocking on doors and questioning neighbors, to ascertain if they had seen his child's abductor.

McGee had been looking for any evidence or prints earlier, and seemed to get a little something, but nothing that gave any obvious answers.

The little girl in the picture Tony had just been handed by the distraught man was only 8 years old.

She had blonde hair in pigtails, and a crooked smile with a missing front tooth. She had big, hazel eyes and a little turned up nose. A happy looking, pretty little girl.

Innocent.

"Can you tell us if anything unusual happened before she was taken?" Gibbs asked gently, leaning against the kitchen counter, but staring intently at the disheveled looking man.

He had a military style haircut, but was in casual tee shirt and jeans. He looked at Gibbs, and then Tony, with slightly bloodshot brown eyes, from stress, or weeping for his daughter. Either way, it made Tony feel sad for him. He hoped they would find her soon and bring her home.

Looking back to Gibbs, he said hoarsely, "I can't think of anything. I picked her up from my parents' house last night, and I had the next three days off, so I took her food shopping with me and then home. This morning…" he wavered a little, "she…she wanted to play outside, so I told her to stay in the back yard where I could keep an eye on her. I looked out the window, and she was out by the picnic table, with some of her dolls. She had out her favorite one, you know, the one she has to sleep with at night, and comes to the doc's office with us when she needs shots…"

They gave him a moment, to regain his composure. He was trying hard to keep it together.

"We have a fence, with a slide lock that can only be opened from inside. And she knows, Agent Gibbs, not to open it for anyone. I taught her, never to let strangers in the yard or the house without asking…asking Daddy first. I only looked away for a minute…" he put his hands to his face for a moment. "It was just a minute. And then I went outside to see what she was up to – and the gate was open, and she was gone. I ran outside and only caught the side of a car going around the corner. It was a blue color… older model wagon…maybe a Taurus …but I couldn't see the plates. I…tried…" he shook his head sadly, "but she was gone."

"What about her mom?" Tony pressed softly, knowing it was obvious the man seemed to be doing things on his own in raising his daughter. They were likely split up…or she was dead…

"She…" he grimaced, "she hasn't seen Melanie in a year. I got sole custody, because she is a drug addict. She's been in and out of rehab for three years now, and it was getting dangerous for Melanie to spend time with her."

"Have you had any interaction with her at all? "Gibbs asked, shifting his weight a little on his feet.

"No. She knows better than to call me anymore. But, she has called my parents, asking them to run interference, to try to get me to change my mind about her seeing Melanie."

"How long ago was that?" Tony asked.

"Uh…the last time…about a week ago." Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at Tony. "You don't think Susan would…do this? I mean, she's done a lot of crazy things…but this would scare Melanie…I can't see her taking our daughter like that."

"Can your daughter reach the lock on the gate?" Gibbs asked.

The man thought about it for a moment.

"Yes…"

"She would have opened it for her mom, no matter what…kids love their mom." Tony looked at her photo again. Then he looked up at Wilson, "Did you find her doll? The favorite one? Was it still here?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, with an approving glance. Tony could feel the tension emanating from Gibbs. Missing children got them all a little more strung out, a little more quickly than other cases. There was always a clock ticking…

"No…it was gone too."

"Someone who was just after your kid, a stranger, would have made her nervous. She would not have just opened the gate for them, especially given you asked her not to do that, and they certainly wouldn't have cared if she had her favorite doll with her or not. Whoever took her…it's likely she knows them. Do you know what your ex is driving now?"

"No," he shook his head, dazed.

They got a picture from Wilson of his ex, Susan, and told him they would be in touch shortly.

As they turned to leave he stopped Gibbs.

"Please," he laid a trembling hand on Gibbs' arm. "She…she's just a little girl." He swallowed, "I can't lose her…"

"We'll do everything we can," Gibbs assured him, I promise you that." Gibbs had a look in his eyes…Tony knew what it was. A combination of worry for this little girl, and the part of him that lost Kelly, making itself known somewhere in his mind. Gibbs knew more than anyone, what kind of pain the man faced, if he were to lose his only daughter.

The man nodded, and they left his house.

They met up with Ziva and McGee at the truck.

"Boss, no one seems to have seen much. Only two neighbors home, and no one happened to notice or be out when she was taken this morning," McGee said, slightly defeated.

"You got prints off the fence McGee?" Tony asked, looking at the bag in the Probie's hand.

"Yes. But – they may be just Melanie and her Dad's."

"Abby will figure that out," Gibbs said, opening the driver's side door.

"Did you get anything from the father?" Ziva asked as they all got in.

"Enough to start with," Gibbs said, looking in the rear view mirror and starting up the truck, "McGee, when we get back, I want you to get those prints to Abby right away. Ziva, find out what vehicles were registered if any to CPO Wilson's wife, Susan Wilson. "

He hit the gas and they all jerked back a little, though no one was surprised.

"And Tony, look into her background, where she's been lately, who with."

"As soon as we get back, Boss," Tony said quietly, knowing this was not a time for any jokes.

They had a short span of silence in the car.

"I hope we find her soon," McGee said, thinking out loud. They all knew statistically, the longer a child was missing, especially after the first 24 hours, the less chance they would ever make it home.

"We will find her, McGee," Ziva assured him.

Tony was quietly thinking as well, about the little girl and her father.

The man was so obviously distraught over her…so worried…and the child's mother was not really even in her life anymore. Did she still care for the child? In some way she did…if she were calling the parents to try and see her.

Tony thought about his own parents. He knew if he had gone missing while his mother was alive, she would have raised hell trying to find him, albeit drunken hell.

Isn't that what a good parent does?

But his own father…sadly he had to wonder. Senior was drinking so heavily before and after his mother's death, he may never have even noticed Tony was gone until days later. In Maui, Senior had left him two days alone in a hotel room. He was just twelve. Tony shuddered at the thought of ever leaving a child like that, alone for so long, vulnerable to predators.

If he had been taken, he might not even have made it to adulthood. Might not be alive…

He wondered what it was like, to have someone care about you so much.

The closest he had was the team, and Gibbs.

The man always had his six…almost always…when he wasn't running to Mexico after being blown up. Or taking off on his own to chase after bad guys…

He knew Gibbs had no idea, how wrenching it was, when he had said those words, "You'll do," and just left.

Though he knew Gibbs needed to go, Tony felt like he's lost more than a friend then. He felt deep pain, at the loss, and also all the old feelings of abandonment. But he never told Gibbs how it made him feel. Because that would have been weak…and because he knew part of it was his own inner, gaping hole of dysfunction. Not having a real father to speak of…maybe it wasn't right to lay all that on Gibbs. He hated that he wanted Gibbs' attention, affection even, so much.

After Gibbs came back from Mexico, he tried to keep himself from getting too close again to the man. But it was hard.

There were very few people who understood him the way Gibbs did.

Tony sighed, not noticing Gibbs throw him a concerned look.

He hadn't realized the car had been silent for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 3

They all got to work as soon as they got to their desks.

Gibbs noticed Tony was still quiet.

Ziva and McGee noticed as well, but they all wanted to find the little girl, so no one took the time to talk to him. Any delay would mean the wrath of Gibbs…and possibly the girl's life.

Though there was already an Amber Alert out, there was not a lot of promise it would help them.

They were all on their phones, including McGee, who had already returned from running the prints down to Abby when they got back.

McGee had found no cell phone or residence tied in to Susan Mitchell. In essence, she was homeless.

The mail clerk drifted by, placing an Express box on Tony's desk.

He absently pulled it in front of him, holding his desk phone to his ear with his shoulder. He glanced at his father's return address, care of a hotel in the Hamptons.

That gave him pause. It seemed strange, because that's where the house was. Why would he stay at hotel near home?

He was on hold with Silver Oaks rehab center in South Flanders, after finding out it was the most recent drug rehab program Susan Wilson was registered in. "Yes, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS, and I'm calling about a patient that was recently in your program, a Susan Wilson..."

He opened the Express box as he spoke.

Ziva looked on with interest, while on hold with her phone to her ear. Tony hadn't glanced up to see her observing him.

"Uh-huh..." he slowly pulled a smaller wooden box and a note out of the outer packaging. Then he left it and grabbed a pad and pen, jotting down notes on what he was hearing. " When?" he listened some more.

Gibbs came to stand in front of his desk, hearing the slight shift in Tony's voice that meant he had found something.

"Did she have a car?...Did someone pick her up?" he scribbled furiously, showing Gibbs the name on the pad, and looking up at him for a moment, "boyfriend Frank Mitchell". Then he looked down again at the notepad. "Do you happen to remember what he was driving?" Tony wrote it down and looked at Gibbs intently, underlining the words "Ford Taurus."

"Okay, thank you. If you remember anything else or you see either one of them, please call me at this number." Tony finished up the call and looked up at Gibbs.

"Susan Wilson checked herself out of her recent program, and apparently found love in group therapy, because she left with another patient, Frank Mitchell." Tony looked from Gibbs to Ziva, who had just hung up her phone.

"No vehicles currently registered to the mother," she announced, but knew they had something to tell her.

"Try a Frank Mitchell," Gibbs said, as she started typing furiously and looking at her screen.

"McGee, Wilson has no cell number or residence to speak of, but-"

"Looking up Mitchell now, Boss." McGee started typing furiously.

Gibbs turned back, and looked at the small wooden box and note that sat on top of the Express box on Tony's desk.

As Tony looked at him, Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and gave a half nod, at the items.

"Oh, ah," Tony looked down, " these are from my Dad...I dunno what they are..." he licked his lips, a little nervous having Gibbs stand over him before he could look at the items himself.

"Hope it's somethin' good," Gibbs said, going back to his desk, as if reading his mind.

Tony took a quick moment to read the note.

_Junior,_

_As you know, things have been a little tight lately, so I did some consolidation of my assets. I had to sell the house in the Hamptons. I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I am very busy traveling to try and close an important deal. I just wanted you to have this. In the box is a key to a storage unit in South Hampton. The business card with the address and telephone number is in there. I put some things in storage that belonged to your mother, and her family. They were up in the attic for more years than I care to remember. I wanted you to have them, instead of selling them with everything else. There isn't a lot left from when you were a kid, Tony. But I thought you might want to take a look and see it all, and then you can get rid of whatever you don't need._

_There's also something I put in with the key that might mean something to you as well. _

_I'll call you when I'm back in town. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Love, Dad.

Seriously?

_Mostly too little too late_, he thought.

The signature irritated him, though he knew Senior was really trying, and even had told him he loved him in person. He wanted to believe it. But it was a little too much… at least on paper.

He pulled a deep breath, and opened the box.

There was the key, and the Sure-Store business card.

And something he hadn't seen for many years, that made him softly gasp.

A small gold crucifix, on a delicate chain.

His hand trembled ever so slightly, remembering vaguely how it rested on his mother's olive skin, just below her throat.

He put it back in the box, immediately stuffing down the well of emotion threatening to overtake him. There was simply no time for it, especially with Melanie Wilson still missing.

He looked at the box a moment longer, and put it away in his desk with the note.

Gibbs was watching, and had seen the odd look on Tony's face when he held the necklace in his hand, and the way his lips parted just a bit, in surprise, and his eyes darkened with emotion for just an instant.

He looked away as Tony put it back, obviously affected by the item.

Gibbs took the educated guess it belonged to Tony's mother.

He caught Ziva's eye for a moment. She had seen it too.

Just then Abby called him.

"What have ya' got for me Abby?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Hi Gibbs! I know how you get about missing kids, so I won't talk too much, okay? Even though, you know I love talking to you right? Right. Prints were a match to Susan Wilson, the ones from the outer topside if the fence. It would seem like she had come to the fence and leaned on it to talk to her daughter, if I were to guess by the photo of the print placement and their location. Just the fathers prints and the little girls on the lock inside."

"Thanks Abs," he said, "I'll make my delivery a little later," he smiled, knowing he owed her a Caf-Pow.

As he hung up, Ziva announced, "Frank Mitchell, living at 313 Parsons Boulevard, and has a Ford Taurus registered to him, license plate number 53E- 22J."

"McGee," Gibbs barked.

The Probie was already on his computer, "BOLO going out now, Boss. And he does not have a cell of his own, either. Just a number at the residence…but it looks to be registered to an Eleanor Mitchell, likely his mother."

"DiNozzo, with me. Ziva, McGee, go see CPO Wilson again, find out if anyone's contacted him about the girl."

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and headed to the elevators with the rest trailing behind him.

"You think they're gonna' ransom the girl?" Tony asked, guessing at Gibbs' thoughts.

"It's crossed my mind, " Gibbs said softly, as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p>The drive, even at the speed of Gibbs, would take about twenty-five minutes.<p>

Tony sat in the passenger seat, still quiet, and seemed a million miles away. Gibbs needed him to be on his game… but he felt it was understandable Tony would be a little thrown by the package he got from his father.

Gibbs shook his head to himself.

Couldn't his father have sent it home to Tony's regular address? So he could look at it in privacy? And not be distracted at work? Gibbs frowned to himself. He shouldn't be surprised after all; it was typical behavior from Senior.

The truth was, he had been worried about Tony for quite some time, but he couldn't put his finger exactly on why.

There were times Gibbs felt that he and Tony could talk. Or at least that Tony could talk and he would listen. He knew he wasn't the most verbal guy in the world. But, it was sporadic. Sometimes he felt the opposite, that there was a distance between them. He was then a little at a loss as to what to do or say. But just as quickly, Tony would be over for dinner again, or having a beer while he watched Gibbs sand the latest boat in the basement.

He sighed and glanced over at the younger man.

His body language spoke volumes. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he sat a bit rigidly in the passenger seat.

"Tony," he said softly.

"Yeah Boss?" he answered almost too quickly, still looking out the window.

"Anything going on you wanna' talk about?"

He heard the surprise in the response, "You wanna' _talk_?"

The green eyes looked at him a little incredulously.

"I asked if you, wanna' talk, DiNozzo. You're a little...off today." Gibbs kept his tone neutral and his blue eyes on the road ahead.

Tony just smiled and shrugged, "Guess so, a little. But it was just that McGee wore those really tight pants, and I was so distracted-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled the warning.

Tony let out a long breath.

" Okay. I just...really wanna' find the kid. Her Dad is really worried about her."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah," Tony said, a little annoyed, because he knew Gibbs was on to him. He just hoped Gibbs could read between the lines and leave him alone today. He was too brittle, and couldn't see letting Gibbs in on all of it...it would be…too close to home.

To his relief, Gibbs just nodded, and let it drop.


	4. Chapter 4

They were almost at the Mitchell house.

Tony's cell rang. He looked at the number, smiled just a little, and let it go to voicemail.

Gibbs looked at him inquisitively.

"Maura, the girl I've been seeing. I'll call her back later."

"Ah-hah. Anything special?" Gibbs asked casually, but very glad the call had lightened up the serious look on Tony's face.

Tony smiled for a moment, "Oh…she's definitely special. Very…different…"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smiled a little at him now. "How so?"

Tony has seemed to be musing about her, and then suddenly realized what Gibbs had asked. He looked slightly lost as to what he wanted to say.

"Well, err…she's just a little…unusual is all…" he was fidgeting a little and not looking Gibbs in the eye. Which made it all the more interesting.

"Come on, DiNozzo. What, she has two heads or something?"

"No."

"What then, Tony?"

He sighed, knowing he was going to have to eat it a little on this one.

"She's a witch."

As Gibbs parked the car, he turned and looked at Tony with a somewhat amused expression. "Really?"

Tony didn't get respond as he got out of the car, but looked embarrassed enough that Gibbs didn't have the heart to make it worse.

He just raised his eyebrows and said, "Definitely, not boring."

Tony snorted, smiling again just for a moment, "No, definitely not."

As they walked up the driveway of 313 Parsons Boulevard, they both turned their focus on the dusty gold colored ranch-style house before them.

There were no cars parked outside when they pulled up.

Gibbs was first up the cement steps with Tony a bit behind.

Gibbs knocked on the door, and immediately they hear the yapping of what sounded like two small dogs.

After a moment, an older woman, with glasses and deep lines on her face opened the door.

"Yeah?" she said gruffly, in a deep, smoker's rasp.

"NCIS ma'am," Gibbs said," I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. We're looking for Frank Mitchell?"

She sighed, "That goddamned kid. What the hell has he done now?"

"Is he home?"

"Nah. He ain't been here since yesterday."

"May we come in?" Gibbs asked very politely.

"Sure," she said, coughing and hacking for a moment.

They followed her into her 70's living room, where Tony reluctantly sat on the couch next to Gibbs. The place smelled like stale cigarettes and dog piss.

"You want somthin'? I got coffee, or bourbon."

Tony smiled a little, afraid to look at Gibbs when he said, "Your kinda' woman Boss."

Gibbs turned to scowl at him just for a moment.

"No, thank you ma'am. We're looking for your son, in connection with a woman we suspect of kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" she said incredulously, as she sat down, pulling up a cigarette to her lips. "That mousy thing? Do you mean that Susan something-or other?"

"You saw her with him?" Gibbs asked, as she lit a match to the cigarette.

"Well," she said, taking a drag,"yeah. He dropped out of yet another re-hab, and came by with this little dishrag with him. She barely said two words."

"Did he say what their plans were?" Tony asked, as she blew more smoke out.

"He wanted money, of course. You know, the re-hab is a joke. He's not serious about quitting. So he wanted money for lady."

"And what happened?" Tony asked, feeling like he might need an oxygen tank by the time they were done.

"I told him to fuck off, pardon my French."

Gibbs nodded, "What happened then?"

"He got mad. Started yelling. I don't get too excited. It's his usual shtick. And he was fighting with her about something…I think she didn't want to do. And told her they needed money."

"You didn't ask what he was doing?" Gibbs pushed.

"Hell no, Agent Gibbs. I learned a long time ago, the less I know about what he's up to the better."

"You have any way to get in touch with him?" Tony asked, trying to maintain eye contact, as he pushed the small terrier away just before it peed on his shoes.

"No." She shook her head. "He just occasionally breezes in to stir up shit."

They stood up as she walked them to the door.

"If you hear from him, will you please call me right away?" Gibbs handed her his card.

"Sure, but I wouldn't count on it." She gave them a wave as she shut the door behind them.

When they got back in the truck, Tony turned to Gibbs and said, "She's lying."

"Yep."

"Maybe not about the fight over the money…but, if they weren't close he'd never show up here in the first place. He still may call her."

"Yep. Call Abby. Have her watch the calls coming into the mother's house.'

But before Tony had a chance to dial, Gibbs' phone rang.

"_Boss!"_ it was McGee, sounding very excited.

"Yeah, McGee?"

"_Wilson got a ransom call."_

"Did you-"

"_Yeah, he was on long enough to have Abby run the trace from the lab. It's gotta' be Mitchell. It was from a toss phone, the location is down by the dock warehouses. They told him they wanted fifty thousand dollars and he made them put Melanie on the phone to talk to him for a little. She didn't mention her mom, though. And he said he'd call back in two hours with the exchange location."_

_Of course he will,_ Gibbs thought. Criminals were usually not very original.

"_The closest address is 8595 Stanley Street, just off wharf 19."_

"You stay with Wilson. If he calls again, tell Wilson to stay on the line and stall in case we need to trace again. Tell Ziva to meet us there," Gibbs said as he hung up and hit the accelerator.

It was fifteen minutes, Gibbs speed. Which, Tony figured was five times the speed of light, since it usually made your vision blurry, and your stomach flip upside down.

They got out of the truck around the corner from the address.

It was the obligatory abandoned warehouse. On a dark and empty street. The pier and water were visible down between the building brick buildings had a lot of wear and tear, some even had broken windows, graffiti, old boxes and garbage strewn in front of them.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the blue Ford Taurus, parked alone, in front of a closed double door industrial entrance.

Gibbs flipped open his phone, calling for Metro backup, and then put it back in his pocket. He was glad Ziva would also be there soon.

They quietly made their way towards the doors, keeping close to the wall. Then Gibbs turned to Tony, holding his hand up and signaling him to wait. He'd heard something…

A child crying.

"We can't wait for Ziva," Gibbs said. He couldn't take any chance losing the girl, knowing now that she was in there.

"On your six, Boss." Tony was in full agreement.

They made their way to the doors, and found the one easily swung open. They tried not to make any noise as they entered, slipping in, one after the other.

The child's crying was louder now, coming from somewhere to the right in the cavernous interior of the building.

The approached with stealth, Gibbs going first room to room, while Tony covered him, until he signaled the clear.

Finally, near a paint-peeled stairwell, they saw a room, and inside it, in a corner, Melanie Wilson, crying and clutching her doll, while her stringy haired mother crouched in front of her, trying to soothe the girl.

"Please…Melanie, be quiet. Frank doesn't like crying…"

"I don't care," she moaned, "I wanna' go home to daddy…I want daddy…" she cried harder, hugging the doll.

Just then, Gibbs motioned to Tony to go around the other side of the stairs, to the other entrance of the room, to block them in from escape. He gave Tony a moment, and then swung into the room.

"NCIS. Step away from the girl," Gibbs said it loudly enough for them to hear, but didn't yell it out since they didn't know where Mitchell was.

The mother jumped up, in shock at the sight of Gibbs with his gun trained on her, and immediately held her hands up, stepping back from Melanie.

Melanie stopped crying in an instant, looking equally shocked…and then confusion passed over her little features.

"Don't be afraid, Melanie," Gibbs said in a soothing voice. "We're here to take you home to daddy."

Her eyes widened, and she seemed to calm, though she didn't move.

"Where's Mitchell," Gibbs growled at the woman.

"I-I dunno," she stammered, clearly out of sorts.

"I'm right here," a voice said from behind Gibbs. "Drop it," the man said coldly, as Gibbs slowly turned and saw the gun pointing at his head.

"You sure you wanna' do this, Mitchell?" Gibbs asked softly, lowering his weapon.

"Hell yeah," Mitchell, said and laughed. He was scrubby looking, with dirty blonde hair sticking out wildly from under his knit cap. The glaze over his bloodshot blue eyes spoke volumes about his need for a fix.

"Try again"

Mitchell's smile faded, as he felt the metal of Tony's sig against the back of his head.

He immediately lowered the gun and raised his hands, scowling at Gibbs.

"I missed all the fun," Ziva said, appearing suddenly behind them. "I will cuff him," she said, proceeding to take his gun away and read him his rights.

Tony and Gibbs smiled at her, genuinely for the first time that day.

"Nice of you to join us, Agent David," Tony said cheerfully.

Gibbs walked over to the little girl, huddled in the corner, while Tony cuffed and gave her mother her rights.

Gibbs knelt down to the little girl.

Tony knew Gibbs always seemed to understand what kids needed, and was incredibly patient with the little ones.

"You don't' have to be scared anymore," Gibbs told her gently. His blue eyes were full of kindness. He looked at the doll. "Who's your friend?"

She looked up at Gibbs with her big hazel eyes. "Her name's Julie."

"That's a very pretty name," Gibbs said.

Melanie's mother was weeping now, softly, looking away from her daughter.

"Would you and Julie like to go home and see your daddy?"

She nodded, still keeping her eyes on Gibbs.

"Okay, come on with me then," he stood up and held a hand out to her.

Ziva smiled at Tony, and he gave her a wink, just before she turned to drag Mitchell out of the warehouse.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Tony caught another person, and the glint of a gun pointed at Gibbs set him in motion.

"Shooter!" he yelled, throwing Melanie's mother on the ground while leaping in front of Gibbs and the little girl who had just taken his hand.

He heard the shot, and felt as if a thousand pounds of pain hit him in the back, knocking him forward into Gibbs who turned quickly towards him.

The sound of another shot went off and he heard Ziva screaming his name, and the little girl crying again.

He was suddenly looking at Gibbs while spots danced in his vision. Gibbs was trying to ease him down to the floor, as everything started going grey.

"Tony!" Gibbs called loudly, cradling Tony's head in his hand. "Stay with me!"

He saw the alarm in Gibbs' eyes, as his vision started to close down.

As the room and all its noise started to fade around him, he mumbled, "Sssorry Boss…"

Then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

He felt the hot, excruciating pain before he was aware of anything else.

He groaned.

"Tony?" it was Ziva's voice near his ear, sounding anxious.

His back burned and throbbed.

He opened his eyes, realizing he was still on the floor of the warehouse, on his side.

"Ziva," he croaked, "what..."

She touched his face gently, "There was a third shooter. Thank God you were wearing your vest, Tony. But you may be hurt, so be still okay?"

"Sure," he groaned, " whatever you say..."

Suddenly he remembered, his eyes flying open. "Gibbs? The girl?"

"Both fine," Ziva said, stroking his hair, "thanks to you."

Tony nodded, and closed his eyes, grimacing in pain.

"Back here!" he heard Gibbs barking, leading the EMT's in.

"He has regained consciousness," he heard Ziva tell Gibbs.

"Tony?" Gibbs called.

He cracked his eyes open again, and now saw both their faces hovering over him, worried.

"Yeah, Boss," he grunted.

"How you doing?"

"Feel like…I got hit by a train...hurts like hell...other than that…great."

"Well," Gibbs smiled slightly, but tension still lined his face, "that's what getting shot several feet from a gun feels like, Tony, except without the being dead part."

The EMT's pushed them back and started examining Tony, gingerly touching his back to check where the bullet was lodged in his vest. He heard them ripping his shirt open, to get a better look.

"Looks like the vest stopped it very well," said the EMT, " but…it's close enough to the spine for us to play it safe and take him in."

They asked him questions, and shined a light in his eyes. They checked his blood pressure. They put a neck brace on him as a precaution. He swallowed and closed his eyes again, as they slid a board under him, telling him to relax. It still hurt badly enough for him to gasp in pain, as they shifted him into place.

Once they had him on the stretcher, they lifted and locked it in place on the gurney. And moved a small pillow under his head, to support it in the brace.

"Okay, Agent DiNozzo, we're going to take you to the hospital. All your vitals are good. Just try to relax." The EMT was reassuring him as they took him to the ambulance.

Every jostling movement made him want to scream. He kept his eyes closed.

Once loaded in the ambulance, they closed the doors and he realized Gibbs was with him. He looked at the older man's face. It was pale and pinched...almost as if with anger.

"Boss..." he rasped out, looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned down a little, and put a gentle hand on the shoulder facing up, " Just rest, Tony."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, but heard Gibbs' low growl, " What the Hell were you thinking, Tony."

Later, Tony was sitting up in a hospital bed, much better off for the pain meds they gave him. X-rays and MRI showed no serious damage from the bullet, thanks to Kevlar. Every agent's best friend. The area would be painful and swollen for a few days, and he would possibly suffer some nerve pain as the inflammation pressed on the side of his spine.

They were going to release him in a few hours, with a large script for Percocet.

Gibbs had only stayed long enough to make sure Tony was okay, and then stormed out without saying a word. Tony didn't understand it, but the painkillers had him inclined not to care.

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed, and McGee had also come down to the hospital to see him.

"Tony, you just, jumped in front of Gibbs. Just like that...no hesitation..."

"I guess so, McGee..." Tony said, blinking his green eyes lazily. His tongue felt strangely too big for his mouth when he spoke the words.

"Yes, McGee," Ziva said, plainly, "Tony likely saved Gibbs' life."

Tony smiled, a little stupidly, while he gently pulled Ziva's ponytail.

"Hey!" she smacked his hand away.

"But, it's very shiny..." he said, somewhat mesmerized by it, and giggled.

McGee smiled at her, mouthing the word "painkillers".

She rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling.

"McGeek," Tony looked at the Probie, can you get me my phone? It's in my jacket. I owe a lady a phone call."

"Sure," McGee got up and retrieved it, handing it to him.

He smiled at them as they watched him dial his voicemail to listen to Maura's message.

He heard her sultry voice begin talking as his drugged brain tried to keep up.

"_Hi Tony, it's me...I just wanted to call you...I have a bad feeling about today. Whatever your case is...please be careful. Somehow the number three keeps popping into my head, like I'm supposed to tell you. So...whatever it means, look out for three. Oh, and...I would like to see you soon...are you free tomorrow night? Call me. If not, call me anyway. I just want to make sure you're alright. Okay, bye."_

He held the phone away from his ear, looking at it in a slightly stunned manor.

"Look out for three, huh? That info would have been helpful earlier..."

Ziva and McGee heard the message too, as it was loud enough over the earpiece in Tony's cell.

"Who is she?" Ziva asked, intrigued.

"A new lady friend of mine..." Tony murmured, still thinking about the message." We've been seeing each other a few weeks...she's a witch..." he instantly regretted the words coming out of his mouth, but…painkillers might as well be sodium pentothal.

"A _what?_" Ziva asked in disbelief as McGee chuckled, delighted.

"A witch. As in does weird stuff with candles, makes potions...predicts the future..." he knew Maura really did seem intuitive, but he had pretty much ignored most of it as mumbo-jumbo because she was crazy hot. And very sweet.

But…the phone message was...a little creepy and over the top.

They were going to ask more questions when Tony stopped them with his own.

"Who was the third guy in the warehouse?"

"The one who shot you was an Eric Silva. He was apparently a friend of Frank Mitchell's, and was going to cash in on the kidnapping with them. He's dead now..." McGee trailed off. "Lucky thing you saw him in the other doorway."

Tony looked up at Tim, and smiled tiredly. "Yeah, well, I should have picked up the phone when she called today, maybe I would have been a little luckier."

"So…" McGee smiled mischievously, "what kind of things…does she do?"

Ziva looked uncomfortable.

Tony laughed, "What exactly are you asking me, Probie? You wanna know if she does a lot of things in the nude or paints with chicken blood?"

McGee laughed too.

"Well, you know…it's not exactly your thing…"

"Which means she is very attractive," Ziva said, eyeing Tony with a little knowing tone to her voice and tilt of her head.

"Well…" Tony looked a little embarrassed now," she is super _hot._"

"Wha…" McGee swallowed, "what kind of things _does_ she do…" and turned a bit red when he noticed Ziva glare at him.

"In the nude? Most things. Including yoga."

"Really?"

"No."

"Tony, come on!" McGee was really amused but curious. Plus this gave him SO much ammo now to get back at Tony.

"I don't know, McGeek." Tony threw his hands up, a little exasperated. "I don't pay that much mind to her witchy stuff. She wears interesting clothes and jewelry, and lights candles and says things…and smells like, really, really good. She is really intuitive. I'll give her that…"

"Is it serious?" Ziva said suddenly, and McGee waited on the answer as well.

Tony snorted. "I'm not sure I see myself as Darren playing Bewitched."

"Who is Darren?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Never mind, let's just say I'm enjoying her company, and leave it at that."

"So it's just sex then," Ziva said, smiling.

"No…" Tony argued, but knew Ziva was probably right. Even though he genuinely liked Maura. "I think she's very…interesting…and…"

"What?" McGee asked after a moment.

"She does meditate in the nude. I find it very…enlightening…" He said with a dirty grin.

Ziva and Tony both laughed, when they saw McGee turn completely red.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs finished up the paperwork on the Wilson kidnapping, and subsequent justified killing of Eric Silva. He knew Ziva would be in later to add her report, after taking Tony home from the hospital.

He also covered the paperwork for Tony, in respect to the two days sick time Bethesda had recommended.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Feeling Tony slam into him, because of the force of the bullet hitting him, was terrifying. He'd thought for just an instant, that _that_ was it. That Tony had died taking a bullet for him.

Like Kate did.

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the beautiful, lively agent, and her smile. It still hurt to think about how they lost her.

But…_Tony._

He opened his eyes again, looking around the quiet bullpen. He couldn't compute it. His head couldn't wrap itself around what the job would be like, what life would be like, without Tony in it.

He was angry with the younger agent for taking that bullet, though he knew Tony had likely saved his life, because he hadn't stopped to don the vest under his clothing. He was too focused on the little girl…"stupid," he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

He had stormed out of the hospital earlier, knowing if he didn't leave, he was going to blow up. But now, he knew he'd been wrong to do that. Even though they had told him his SFA would be fine, just in pain a few days…

Now that he had clamed down, he felt the urge to see if Tony was okay at home, and if he needed anything.

He shut off his desk light, before heading out to Tony's apartment, and left a note on Ziva's desk to leave her report in his inbox.

On his way, he called Ziva, who said she and McGee were both going back to the office to wrap up before going home.

They'd dropped Tony off, and made sure he was comfortably inside his place. He'd only walked into one wall on the way in.

Gibbs had smiled at that. Tony on painkillers was always an adventure.

* * *

><p>When he got to Tony's door, he knocked, as a courtesy, but knew he'd likely need to use his key to let himself in if Tony was already asleep.<p>

To his surprise, the door opened, with the chain on.

One large, dark eye, with long sweeping lashes peered out at him through the opening.

"Ah, hi," Gibbs said, knowing the beautiful doe-eye must belong to Tony's new girlfriend. "I'm Tony's boss…"

"Gibbs?" the silky toned voice asked.

"Yes."

The door quickly closed and she undid the chain, opening it wide.

He stepped in, taking in her details as he passed her.

She was on the taller side, olive skinned, with long straight black hair. _Very witchy,_ Gibbs thought, amused. And then noticed the full, wide mouth, pretty Romanesque nose. _Beautiful_. She could be Greek, or Syrian, he thought.

As she closed the door behind him, he smelled something like burning cedar and fruit…it was oddly delicious. She was incredibly curvy for her slight build. Her jeans and plain form-fitting top showed off just enough of her figure not to be cheap looking.

His gaze fell to the silver chain around her neck, with a jeweled five point star in a circle, dangling at the bottom of it. It was a pentacle. He at least knew that much.

She smiled at him and held out her hand, as Gibbs felt himself mesmerized by her big, dark eyes.

"I'm Maura, Agent Gibbs. I hope you're not too surprised I'm here. Tony and I have been seeing each other a few weeks…and," she looked away from him for a moment, "I just had a strange feeling today…" She looked back up into his icy blue eyes. "I came over, when I didn't hear back from him."

"Well," Gibbs sighed, "we had a little excitement today, Tony especially. I'm sure he's glad you're here."

"Ah…well, he let me in, but pretty much just stumbled back to bed." She chuckled, "I _think_ he knew who I was, but in all actuality I could be stealing his big screen TV."

Gibbs smiled, and laughed a bit. "Yeah, painkillers really affect him."

She smiled again and said, "Why don't you come and sit down for a bit. I've been really curious about you, since Tony talks about you so much." She strolled over to Tony's couch. Gibbs noticed her bare feet, as she perched casually on it.

"Oh," she said, making to get up, "do you want a drink or something?" And then tilted her head, "Oh, nevermind, that was stupid of me. You've been here a million times haven't you?"

He smiled, "No, a few less than that, and I'm fine, thanks." He took off his jacket and sat on the recliner next to the couch.

"I called him earlier. Probably around…two-ish? I dunno. But, I had a strong urge to check on him and warn him."

"Warn him?" Gibbs looked at her in slight confusion. "About what?"

"Oh…"she smiled, "sometimes I just get feelings about things. You know, like in your gut."

He felt a strange connection to the words…knowing his famous "gut" was almost never wrong. It was an inner warning mechanism, and when he felt it, he always stopped to listen. He wondered vaguely why it hadn't told him about the other shooter today…but Tony was alright wasn't he? It was the case…memories of Kelly…that must have thrown him off…

"I got this urge to tell him about the number three. That it was important to watch out for. I can't always explain why. It's just how I am." She looked at Gibbs, expecting him to give her an unbelieving or even mocking reaction. It was the rule, rather than the exception, that people didn't take her seriously about her intuition.

"You didn't talk to Tony at all about what happened today?" he asked softly, curiosity peaked.

"No," she shook her head. "Oh except he told me he was fine, when he let me in, and that he had just hurt is back on the job."

"He was shot."

Her eyes widened and became huge, expression dead serious, as she stared at Gibbs. "How…I don't understand…he is okay, right?" She looked about to get up and check on him.

"Oh yeah, yeah," he put a gentle hand on her arm. "He'll be okay, just in some pain for a few days. He was wearing a vest."

"Ohhh," she said, breathing out her relief. "Good. That's good. I know you guys do a dangerous job. I guess he was lucky today." She was smiling again, though a little weakly.

"No," Gibbs said, looking down, "I was lucky today, because Tony took the bullet for me… I wasn't wearing a vest." He wasn't sure why he felt comfortable enough with her to admit to that fact, but he did.

"And, we were surprised with a third suspect. We had no idea he was there."

She raised her eyebrows, and nodded, "I see. What time did it happen?"

Suddenly, he felt a chilling cascade of synchronicity wash over him, "About 3:30."

She laughed a little.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, I don't know what Tony's told you about me, or even _if_ he told you about me. But, I believe there are no coincidences."

_No_, Gibbs thought, _there are no coincidences_. Maybe now he had entered some strange dream. How could he, a Marine, a Federal Agent, share anything in common with a…witch?"

"If Tony had picked up my call, let's just say for argument's sake, it may have altered how you both went into the situation, and there's no telling what may have happened. You may have ended up getting killed, or maybe Tony, if things had played out any differently. And the time, 3:30, just confirms it for me." She was unconsciously playing with her pentacle necklace.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Well, Maura, I wasn't too thrilled he stepped in front of that bullet. But I guess you could be right."

"Very open-minded of you. Probably, more so than even Tony. He doesn't seem to take me very seriously sometimes…but, I'm used to that. He's worthwhile to get to know, even if we end up being too different for a big C."

"Big C?"

"Big commitment."

She smiled again. It made his pulse speed up a little when she did that, looking at him with her saucer eyes. When he was a child, that's the way his mother had described eyes like Maura's.

"I'm actually Wiccan. Which is a little more complex than being just called a witch. Too much to get into now," she said, motioning dismissively with her hand," but, essentially, we don't often enter into longer commitments than one year and a day, or five years. Some Wiccans go with more or less traditional marriages, but, I believe you need time to see if you can grow with someone, before you shoot for longer amounts of time. And some relationships are meaningful in a different way, and not meant to be forever type things. Sometimes, people come into your life for a reason, and it's not always what you think."

"And Tony?" he asked, finding her viewpoint interesting, but a little protective of the man he thought of as a son.

She tilted her head a little. "You're a wonderful friend. You really love him, don't you? Please, don't worry, Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro."

"Jethro. He and I are not rushing into anything. What I know for sure is that he's a good person, and so am I, and we're having fun."

Gibbs suddenly felt mildly embarrassed for having grilled her.

"You don't seem so bad to me," he said kindly.

She was smiling, but gave him a strange look, "You don't seem so bad to me either."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well," she said, getting up, "I'm going to go home, since I know Tony is in good hands. And though I have, like, a million questions to ask you, I think they'll keep til' next time, when circumstances are different."

Gibbs stood up, and she walked up to him, and suddenly gave him an earnest hug.

He was a little taken aback, but found it entirely pleasant anyway, and gently returned it.

She quickly hopped up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you," she said with sincerity, "and that you're both okay."

He smiled down at her, "Thanks. I'm glad I got to meet you too."

She drifted towards the bedroom. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Tony."

He watched her slip on her shoes, and a canvas jacket that had been lying on the end of the couch, and open the door to Tony's bedroom, where he saw the younger man sprawled out and tangled in his sheets, on his stomach. Likely, since his back hurt to lie on.

Guilt twisted in him a little, seeing the angry red and purple welt sitting in between Tony's spine and right shoulder blade.

She knelt next to the bed, as her long hair fell onto his arm.

"Tony," she nudged gently, passing her fingers through his hair.

He moaned softly, and half cracked open an eye.

"Hey, sweetheart…" he said in a sleepy whisper, and smiled.

"Gibbs is here."

"Really?" he said, and then slurred a little on, "I thought he was pissed at me…left the hospital without saying goodbye…"

"No, he was just worried. You frightened him, Tony, because he thought he lost you," her words were full of warmth.

Gibbs felt a little shamed, because she was telling Tony what _he_ should have told him. Maybe, she knew he wouldn't be able to. He felt gratitude, and a bit of admiration now for her, and was glad she was there…for them both.

He wasn't sure if Tony had heard her, until the soft, "Okay," left Tony's lips.

She leaned down to kiss him, and he pushed himself up a bit, wincing, with his arm drifting gently around her waist.

Gibbs turned away, to respect the intimate moment, when their lips met for a long, sensual exchange.

"Sure you don't wanna stay," Gibbs heard him ask huskily.

She giggled. "No, since I'm pretty sure you're not up to what you're thinking about right now."

"Probably right," he said a little sadly. "I'll call you tomorrow. And…about that call today…the message you left me…"

"Yeah?" she asked quietly, "what about it?"

"You creeped me out," he smiled, lying back down and closing his eyes. "Luckily," he slurred, falling back asleep, "you're so sexy I'll just try to ignore it."

She sighed and stood up, "yeah, Tony, you probably will." She smiled, looking at his sleeping face.

"What am I going to do with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tony slept. Gibbs stayed the night on his couch, just in case he needed something. But it had been a quiet night.

Tony walked gingerly out of the bedroom, early in the morning, and saw Gibbs.

He smiled to himself. It made him feel really good that Gibbs had been there, especially after the previous day's events.

His back was at a dull throbbing roar, and he knew he needed to take something for it…but the painkillers made him loopy.

He opted for some over the counter pain medicine instead, hoping it would do the trick. He was getting some shooting pains down his right arm…but they had warned him of that, and it was temporary, so he tried to ignore it.

He put coffee on in his kitchen, after noticing Gibbs stir and start to wake on the couch.

As he shuffled around the kitchen, he knew it was only a matter of time before he heard, "Shouldn't you be in bed, DiNozzo?"

He turned and looked at Gibbs, in his slept–in clothing, "I dunno, Boss, I think you look worse than me right now." He smiled at Gibbs' sour look.

"Your couch…is not the most comfortable to sleep on." He walked around Tony, getting a coffee cup for himself, and pouring his coffee.

"Well, we'll have to complain to the concierge later," Tony said, smiling, "since you have about an hour to go home and get cleaned up before you go to the Yard."

"You tryin' to get rid of me, Tony?" Gibbs asked, good-naturedly, as he sat at Tony's kitchen bar.

"No…" Tony said, eyes suddenly downcast, "but I'm surprised you were here at all…the way you left the hospital."

Gibbs winced. He had hoped Tony heard Maura's take on it yesterday. Maybe he had. And maybe he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. But, he just wasn't prepared for the conversation, of where it might lead…he might get angry again, and that wouldn't be fair...it certainly wouldn't be Tony's fault.

Gibbs sighed, and sipped his coffee. "I…had to get back to the office."

Tony swallowed, nodding, "Well," he said after a moment, getting coffee for himself too, "it was nice of you to come stay here, to look out for me." He decided not to push. He had heard Maura, but wanted very much for Gibbs to talk to him and say the words himself. Since he knew what the truth was though, and Gibbs had come to stay the night on his couch, he didn't have the heart to force it.

They sat in silence for a while.

"That girl of yours…"

"Maura. Not sure I'd call her my _girl_ or anything…"

"She's pretty interesting," Gibbs said, looking at Tony with one raised brow.

Tony laughed, "Yeah. I told you. Pretty different, right?"

"She's not what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?'

Gibbs grinned. "Oh, maybe a crooked nose with a wart on it, big black hat…"

"Aaaggh," Tony groaned, rubbing his face, "you guys are never gonna' let me live this down."

"Nope. It's like McGee's Birthday, Christmas, and Computer Game Convention, all rolled into one."

"Oh God," Tony said, shaking his head but smiling. "I guess I gotta' eat it sooner or later."

After a moment, Gibbs looked more seriously at him, "She's really not all that bad…seems smart, kind…"

"Sexy as Hell."

Gibbs snorted, "That too."

Gibbs got up and put his empty cup in the sink.

"You've got two days to convalesce. I hope you do that."

Tony sighed deeply. "Two days is fine, Boss. I was thinking though…" he wasn't sure if he should mention it. "There was something I wanted to do anyway…" he got up and put his coffee cup in the sink next to the one Gibbs used.

"Anything to do with your Dad?" Gibbs asked it casually, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

Tony turned, resting his one hand on the sink, and looked at Gibbs. The green eyes had become a little darker.

"Yeah."

Gibbs waited him out for a minute.

Tony sighed again and looked down. "He liquefied the family home, and put some things in storage for me." He looked up at Gibbs, almost as if searching his eyes for something.

"The package you got yesterday?"

"Yeah. It 's a box with a key to the locker. And, a necklace…that belonged to my mom." Tony swallowed harshly, trying not to let Gibbs see how unnerving it was for him to talk about it.

Gibbs nodded. "You want me to take a day off and go with you?"

Tony's eyes widened at the offer. It spoke volumes. Gibbs never took a day off to do anything personal. He was surprised, and so pleased, but he wasn't sure what he would find. Or how he would feel, looking at his mother's things after all this time.

"Boss, I – thank you. But…I think I'll just go myself." He thought maybe he would ask Maura, who was nurturing when he needed it, and an absolute distraction when he needed it too. And she was not as close as Gibbs was to knowing the real him. He could still maintain some defenses around her that he knew Gibbs could easily see through.

"I understand," Gibbs said, sincerely.

"I'll be by the office tonight to get the box so I can take the ride tomorrow."

"You sure you don't wanna' take the two days you were given as sick time to get well? Maybe do it over the weekend, after that swelling has gone down some more?" Gibbs knew what Tony was probably going to do anyway, but he had to try.

"No. I'm fine. Really, Boss. I'll ice it too, today."

"Well, no need to come all the way in. You rest, and I'll send Abby or McGee over with it in the afternoon so you have it."

"Oh man, Abby is going to freak out when McGee tells her about Maura. Damned painkillers…"

Gibbs laughed again.

"Don't worry Tony, before you know it, Abs'll be over here having séances with her."

"Very funny, Boss, very funny."

* * *

><p>HAPPY THANKSGIVING !<p>

LOOK FOR NEW CHAPS ON FRIDAY !


	8. Chapter 8

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Abby was a stream of excited, angst-ridden words as soon as he opened the door. It was like a little creature had run scurrying in, as quick as a blur.

"Hi Abs," he smiled, amused, "come on in."

She was already looking all over his apartment.

"Is she here? I can't believe **YOU** didn't tell me Tony! This is so _unbelievably _cool, I mean, I love, love, love witches! Well, okay, so maybe not _all _witches. The cool ones. I have to ask her about reading my cards. The last time I got it done, I don't think it was the real deal, you know? They kept seeing me in a white coat surrounded by death. I mean, come on with that. I wear black all the time, except for my lab coat." She stopped suddenly, looking around to think about that. "Never mind. Anyway," she finally noticed him, leaning on the doorway of his kitchen, "you would never date a bad one. No. _Definitely, not_. Right? Right Tony?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she turned and continued, "This news is like, huger than huge. It's _epic_! This is like, a new flavor... strength - yes _strength_ of Caf-Pow. Giant. Huge. Colossal. Or maybe even as big as finding out how Gibbs gets the boats out of his basement, or-"

"**Abs**!" he finally cried, laughing.

Her pale green eyes went wide.

"Yes?"

"I'll make sure you meet her. Just not now. Okay?" he smiled, opening his arms for a hug. "You forgetting something?" He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She smiled and leapt at him, almost knocking him over with an "ooofh" escaping his lips.

"I'm just soooooo excited," she said happily, squeezing him.

"I can tell," he smiled into her hair.

She pulled back suddenly, her face changing a little. She reached inside her bag and took the wooden box and note tied to it with a rubber band, handing it to him.

"Gibbs…told me to bring you this…" as he took it, he saw her eyes shift a little, from the glee just a moment ago to deep concern.

"He…told me not to…read the note…"

He laughed softly at her, "But you couldn't help it."

"No." She looked at the box for a moment and then back up to his face. "Are you okay? I mean…your Dad did do something nice for you... but…he also sold the house you grew up in…"

"I didn't really grow up there, Abs," he said softly, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch while tossing the box on the coffee table.

She looked a little confused as to what to do for a moment, but then came and sat down next to him while he stared at the box.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" she eyed him disbelievingly.

"Well," he sighed looking at his feet, "I was only there until he sent me off to the academy, and then I was at camp summers…and, even if I was home for a visit, it was like…he wasn't really there, even when he was. You know?" He turned and looked at her.

She nodded, "I can see how hard that was…but, he's trying Tony."

"I know, Abby, I just…I can't just change overnight because he wants me to."

"I know. He has to be patient too." She grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Can I take off tomorrow and come with you? Gibbs told me he could get me the day off-"

Tony let out a little laugh. Not that she wasn't genuine about it, but he still marveled at how Gibbs operated.

"No. It's okay. Maura said she would come with me. And I'm gonna' take the bike out. It's gonna' be a nice day, so, we're going "Easy Rider" style. Except she's _way_ hotter than Dennis Hopper," he gave her a classic DiNozzo grin.

She laughed, "Well I hope so."

She looked at him for a long moment, switching back to serious again. "I also heard…about what you did for Gibbs yesterday…" her eyes filled up with water. "I was a little upset that you risked your life like that…but…if anything happened to Gibbs…"

_Our anchor would be gone, and you and I would be the first to be set adrift_…he thought, understanding exactly what she was feeling. They both feared Gibbs abandoning them again, especially in a more permanent way than when he left for Mexico.

"He's fine, I'm fine…" he ducked a little, picking her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look in his eyes. "We're all okay."

She nodded, trying hard not to let the tears fall, but one did, and he brushed it away.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace, and kissed her head, smiling just a little at how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>Very early the next morning, he pulled the Kawasaki Vulcan 2000 up in front of Maura's apartment.<p>

She came skipping down the steps in jeans and a leather jacket, and leather boots up to her knees. She wore aviator-type sunglasses, and her lips were shiny with gloss.

He whistled his enthusiastic approval while handing her the extra helmet he brought her.

"You sure you're up to this? It's a long ride up, and a long ride home too," he warned, giving her a chance to back out.

He knew it would be hours, and they would need some breaks, but feeling the open air seemed like it might help soothe the tension he felt having to do this at all.

"You sure _you're _up to this?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss. " I could drive, you know. Your back is gonna' kill you." She looked at him suspiciously, tossing her long, black hair.

"Strong like bull," he said, smiling. "It's sore, but way better than yesterday. I promise. I'm fine."

She already knew enough about him to know when he'd made up his mind on something.

"Okay," she smiled, donning the helmet and hopping on the back of the motorcycle. She loved motorcycles, since most of the men in her family had them when she grew up. She remembered her mother, angrily yelling at her father, for having let her hop on back for rides without shoes or helmet.

He started the bike up, and they pulled away, her arms tightly around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped a few times, on the way to Long Island, to stretch their legs.

He was impressed she hadn't complained once.

They left at 6 am, and it was now 2:30pm. He hadn't exaggerated about the trip being long.

But he figured he'd just look around for an hour, to see what was in the storage locker, have lunch with her, and turn right around to go back. They could be home by about 1 am. Still enough time for a few hours of sleep, before going back to work. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't push the limits sometimes.

They walked into the silent, cool confines of the facility, carrying their helmets, until they got to the right locker.

Tony took the key out of his jacket, putting his helmet on the floor, and opened the padlock, sliding the mechanism sideways. Then he leaned down to grab the handle, and pulled upwards as the metal panels curved towards the ceiling, like a garage door.

Maura set her helmet down on the floor next to his, and followed him in. She saw a light switch to her right. When she flicked it upwards with her finger, they were both surprised at what they saw.

The locker was a good fifteen by thirty feet, filled, it seemed with boxes, and covered furnishings. Framed artworks and other large covered items lined the walls.

"Whoa, this is a lot of stuff..." Tony said, breathless, and somewhat overwhelmed.

"Did you have any idea how much stuff your Dad set aside for you?" she asked, looking around.

"No...I just thought a few things...but wow…I have no clue where to begin."

She put an arm around his waist, and smiled at him. "Pick a spot, any spot."

He looked down at her, returning the smile, and leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle and sweet, and he sucked just a little at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Thanks for doing this with me." His green eyes were filled with sincerity.

"No problemo, my darling." She blinked her big dark lashes at him, stroking his face for a moment.

"How about you pick a spot?"

She looked at him for a moment, then tilted her head, and pointed without looking behind her.

"There," she smiled.

He followed the pointing arm to a box.

He shrugged, raising an eyebrow, "Okay then."

He walked over and opened the top. As he started pulling out what looked to be volumes of large books, he sat on another half stack of boxes next to it. She walked over and looked at what he had on his lap.

They were photo albums.

She saw his hesitation, but then his long fingers gently turned over the cover of the first one.

There were black and whites mostly of Senior and Tony's mom. From when they were dating, and then as he slowly turned the pages, when they were newly married. She had olive skin, like Maura's, but light eyes, and her hair was a dirty blonde color. Tony delicately touched one of the photos. It was a larger shot of just his mother, at a beach somewhere, wind blowing through her hair. She was smiling and gazing out at the sea. He didn't realize, how much he still missed her, until he saw that particular photo.

"She was beautiful," Maura said, knowing Tony had forgotten she was even there.

He looked up at her, his eyes a little glassy, "Yeah, she was." he smiled sadly, and looked back at the picture.

"Tony," she said very quietly, "how did she die?" Maura felt there was a story there, maybe he needed to tell.

"She...ah, OD'd. They took her to the hospital...but, it was too late. We barely got to say goodbye..." he said the last words in a whisper.

He sighed and then turned more of the album pages, finding a picture of his mother, and most definitely the baby version of himself sitting on her lap.

"Oh no," Maura said, "tell me this cute little stinker is not you," she had to chuckle. It was the same huge smile and mischievous twinkle in the eye she saw in him now.

He let out a soft puff of air through his nose, a little amused by it himself. "Oh yeah, that's me."

He spent a while longer looking at the photos.

Senior had been so devastated by the loss of his mother, that not one photograph was kept in the house. His father couldn't bear to see her image, because he missed her so much. And thus Tony didn't have any pictures of her either, save one his aunt gave him. Tony had occasionally wondered where the pictures had all gone, but never dared ask.

He was lost for a while, in the album, since it was like finding a missing piece of his life. He felt more grateful, towards Senior, for giving them to him now.

Maura had gone to wander through the other parts of the locker, giving Tony some space to peruse the photographs. She saw the little tremble in his hands, and felt it was a good idea to let him look at them alone.

She looked at some of the furniture wrapped under cloths, surprised to see some very authentic antiques in original art nouveau and empire style. She let her fingers run over the delicious curve of a pedestal table leg, that twisted and curled just below its top in a tangle of carved lilies.

Then she saw the corners of artwork and frames along the wall, and something really huge behind them.

She lifted up one fabric covering to reveal a hunting scene painting. It was beautifully done, and had an artist's signature at the bottom. She didn't recognize the name, but had a feeling it was 17th century.

Tony's father had in a way, left him some inheritance with these antiques and arts, if Tony chose to sell them.

Something caught her eye.

A bit of gilt gold frame, with a darker piece around it, and...light reflecting…off a piece of mirror.

For some reason, she started to feel nervous, her heart softly pounding harder in her chest.

She had to know what this was...it was the most rear piece, very large, against the wall.

She started carefully moving the other art to the side, so she could take the fabric off. As she got the last piece clear, she stood in front of the approximately six foot by ten foot rectangle, and grabbed the fabric cover, pulling it down with a small tug.

She jumped initially, seeing someone stand in front of her and she gasped.

Tony looked up when he heard her, putting down the photo album.

It was her reflection. She smiled a little, feeling foolish for not expecting to see her own image staring back at her. It was just a huge mirror.

As she stepped back to take in the frame details better, Tony came to stand next to her in the reflection.

"Wow," he said, suddenly smiling, and looking up and around it, "This thing is huge. And look at the details on it. Pretty cool."

Their eyes wandered over the double frame.

The outer gold gilt frame was ornate, almost a foot wide, carved wood, a simple but flowing design. It looked like large, stacked laurel leaves, that came to a crest at the top. Inside a circle, was the letter "N", flanked by two lions.

The inner frame, was chipped but mostly intact. It was roughly eight inches wide. It looked older, a little more worn. There were designs painted all along it, and they were black images on a reddish orange ground color.

"Those look Greek..." Maura said, much to herself, though Tony had been looking at them too.

There were detailed scenes, the whole way around it, that looked to tell some kind of story. It was a lot to take in.

Armies marched with horse drawn chariots, pulling what looked to be large squares. Next, the squares sat on a cliff, with small figures of men holding them. What looked to be light beam indications blossomed out over a stormy sea. The beams were hitting ancient looking ships, which had flames coming off them, and small people jumping into the waves. There were more, varied scenes, but the one that made Maura shudder, was a small scene at the center bottom area of the frame. Three clawed creatures had the arms and legs of men sticking up out of their open, fanged jaws.

She suddenly felt lightheaded, and couldn't breathe naturally. She brought her hand to her head, swaying a little. She could swear she heard someone laughing softly...

Tony saw it in the mirror, and turned just as she grabbed onto his arm for support.

"Maura! Hey...Maura you okay?" His arms went around her protectively.

She held on to him for a minute, letting the dizziness pass.

"Yeah...Maybe I should wait outside." She stood up straighter, letting his arm go, and took in a deep breath.

"Okaaay," he said, slowly, still worried. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she looked up into the concerned green eyes. "I just need some air."

She looked again at the monstrous mirror. "You sure you like that thing?"

He looked back to it, taking in the frame and their reflection in it.

"Yeah. Why?" he turned back to her. He could see she looked a bit pale. "You have a bad feeling about it?"

She bit her lip a little, looking up at him with her huge dark eyes, and nodded. "I think so. Either that or I desperately need lunch."

He laughed.

"I really like it...what bothers you about it?"

"I can't really say, Tony. I...it just...it makes me uneasy. And maybe even a little sick. But it's your choice. You have to do what you want with the things your Dad gave you."

She sighed as he looked at it for another long moment.

He looked again at the Greek style figures painted across it, and the outer gilt ornamentation. It was very interesting. He liked it. A lot. And maybe it was worth a lot of money...who knew. It would be easier to have it appraised at his place instead of trying to meet people at the storage locker.

He'd have it shipped to his apartment. She'd get over it. It was just a piece of furniture, after all.

"Come on," he said, putting his hand on her lower back. "let's go eat. I've seen enough for now."

* * *

><p>She ate like someone who hadn't seen food for two weeks.<p>

It was one of the things Tony liked about her. She didn't demurely pick at a salad when they went out. She ate a lot of meat, and liked it bloody.

He watched her, smiling, and then had a thought.

He took out his phone, while she chewed and watched him curiously.

He hit speed dial "1".

_"Gibbs."_

"Boss."

_"Everything okay, DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs asked, knowing something had to be up if Tony was calling him now.

"Oh yeah, fine. I…was just wondering…if I could take one more day?"

There was a momentary silence on the other end.

"I mean…my back, is killing me a little, and I'm thinking to stay out here overnight rather than take the ride back tonight…"

_"You took the bike."_ Gibbs said it with mild irritation.

"Ahh…" Tony was trying to figure out how to justify the situation to Gibbs.

_"Okay."_

"Okay?"

_"Did I stutter, Tony?_"

"No Boss. Thank you Boss. I will see you Friday morning, bright and early at my desk."

He heard the line go dead, and smiled.

"Gibbs is cool with that?" Maura asked, smiling with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ah…yeah." Then he suddenly realized, "I didn't ask if you coul-"

"It's fine,Tony," she said, smiling. "I had a hunch so had them keep me off the schedule at the shop until Friday." Maura was one of two managers at an occult shop in DC. Plus she read cards for people, which was really where most of her income came from.

"You smart little witch, you." He grinned at her.

She laughed at him, and took another huge bite of her bloody cheeseburger.

He looked back at his phone, to find a local hotel they could stay at. This would give him time to go back to the storage locker himself in the morning, and make arrangements to have a few things shipped to his place.

* * *

><p>They stopped for a few sundries at the local drug store, and then headed to the hotel.<p>

When they got into the room, they barely had put their things down when he reached for her.

She knew it would probably happen like this.

The memories the photo albums brought up, were bittersweet. And left him feeling raw, and vulnerable. She could see it in his eyes, though he wasn't the type of man just to come out with it right away. She suspected he was feeling off, had heard the slightly anxious and thready tone with Gibbs on the phone earlier.

He needed her.

Needed her mouth, needed her legs wrapped around him, and her nails to dig into his skin.

Over the last few weeks since they'd met, when they had sex, it was mostly hot and sensual. She was an attentive and giving lover, as was he. But a few times...when something dark was passing through him like a storm, she knew what he needed then, too. And it was primal, and rough.

He started pulling her clothing off, as he hungrily pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue swirling, sucking, in a slow, sensual dance.

She did the same, pulling his shirt out of his waistband with one hand, while slowly rubbing the bulge growing in his jeans.

Once the shirt was all out he helped her take it off him. His gaze was full of want, his pupils like little pinpricks in his eyes.

He ripped the shirt and bra up and off her in an instant, and he quickly sat on the edge of the hotel room bed, pulling her forcefully toward him and locking his mouth around her right nipple, sucking and teasing the hardened point with his tongue.

She shivered and moaned, throwing her head back, as he positioned her in his lap, picking her legs up around his waist. She ground her ass against his thighs..

She was very sensitive, and his groping hands and hot mouth had her so excited that she already felt the moisture building up between her legs. As he switched to her left breast, she felt her hips start to convulse, grinding against his still confined erection.

He sucked harder, and she gasped with the pleasure it shot throughout her.

She suddenly grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back off her, licking and sucking at his throat and jawline.

He grunted and his hips bucked up, almost throwing her off balance.

He was heating up, sweating a little already, and started opening the fly of her jeans with deft fingers.

She suddenly pushed him away and stood up, smiling.

She looked at his now frayed hair, and the way his chest was heaving for air, and slowly pushed her pants down her thighs. She had no panties on.

He swallowed, mouth twisting a little into a smile as well, watching her.

She turned around slowly, as he followed her hourglass form, and bent over, pushing the jeans all the way down to her ankles.

"Ohhh…" he groaned at the sight, of the beautiful smooth skin over the globes of her ass, and the view of her delicious, pink lips.

He suddenly stood up, ripping off the rest of his own clothing as she turned around. His large, thick cock swung out from the jeans, hard and leaking. It made her knees tremble with anticipation.

They came together again, hands frantically groping and grasping at each other's flesh, mouths devouring each other.

She stroked him with her hands, feeling the hot, velvety skin over the steel-like hardness. He gasped and grabbed her, practically picking her up and spinning her around onto the bed.

She knew what he was thinking, and she was already soaking wet, ready to cum, on her hands and knees, as he grabbed one of the bags they had brought in, frantically tearing open the condom box. She knew that right now, he needed it this way, needed not to look at her when he went over, in case the walls came crashing down with his orgasm.

She waited, heart racing, as she heard the sound of him preparing himself.

Then she felt his hand on her ass, and his cock pushing gently into her.

She arched her back and let out a wanting cry, needing more of him, all of him inside her.

Whenever they played rough, he still always took that part slow, conscious of not hurting her, giving her a chance to slow it down if she wanted.

Her body shook around him, as he pushed himself, groaning, all the way into her hot drenched channel. He grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her head back to give her one searing kiss.

Then it became a frenzy. His hands reaching for her full, soft breasts as he thrust roughly in and out of her body. Her body, becoming slick with sweat, was bouncing off the impact of his hips. She wanted him even deeper, and after a while started forcing herself back on his cock, letting out painful sounding cries as she felt the orgasm building in her.

A finger pushed itself up against her clit. He was nothing, if not talented. He knew exactly how to torment her with pleasure, tracing little circles around the hardened nub, relentlessly thrusting into her until she finally screamed, vision going white with the force of the orgasm that passed through her in waves.

Once he heard her scream settle into a long moan, he grabbed her hips, and pulled her harder against him, pounding into her until she felt his dick suddenly increase in size, and start to pulse as he groaned out a painful. "Ah God…"

Then he stilled, breathing heavily, and slowly pulled out of her.

He flopped right down onto the bed, as she went along with him, crawling up onto his chest as he put his arms around her.

He didn't look at her right away, just had his eyes closed as he held her and she stroked the beads of sweat away from his brow.

He smiled a little, and then opened his eyes, the green now dark and mossy.

"You okay?" she asked gently, long lashes like fans as she blinked at him.

"Yeah," he said thickly, knowing he wasn't. But wasn't the guy supposed to ask the girl that question after sex?

He swallowed, gazing into her eyes for a moment, and then pulled her closer, closing his eyes again. He breathed in her cedar and fruit scent, and decided not to say anything else, because it could mean being overtaken by the flooding emotion he'd been keeping at bay.

She stroked his face and hair, feeling his breathing even out into sleep, and pulled the covers up over them.

She sighed, looking at the subtle stress lines in his face as he slept.

* * *

><p><em>Tony was walking, through a forest. <em>

_Gibbs was walking behind him, only seeing some of his back through the trees._

_He wondered, where was the sound? _

_Shouldn't there be birds singing or other sounds of shifting leaves and creatures moving about in the brush?_

_Gibbs called to him, but he didn't seem to hear._

_He ran after him, feeling there was danger where Tony was headed._

_He sprinted into the woods and over some fallen branches._

_Tony still had his back turned to Gibbs, walking toward a clearing up ahead._

_Something sparkled brightly beyond the trees..._

_It was a lake. _

_A black lake, with bright sunlight hitting it, glittering like stars._

_He could almost reach Tony, but not quite._

_Suddenly, as Tony neared the lake, Gibbs felt a strange fear as his friend turned to look at him._

_Tony was naked, holding his hands out, with tears of blood streaking down his face and neck._

_"Help me..." soul deep pain emanated from his words._

_"Please...Gibbs please..."_

_Before he could respond to Tony's desperate plea, the younger man started to lower his arms down, taking backward steps into the lake._

_"Tony, no!" he shouted._

_The green eyes were filled with sadness, as ghostly white hands and arms reached up out of the dark water, pulling him under as he screamed._

Gibbs woke with a start, heart racing.

"Jesus," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself. The terrifying feel of the dream receded as he looked around the familiar sight of his darkened bedroom.

He knew it was just a dream, but somehow would feel better seeing his SFA back at his desk Friday morning.

"Even in my dreams, DiNozzo," he said quietly into the stillness, "you're still trying to give me a coronary."


	10. Chapter 10

When Friday came, Tony sauntered in looking lively and chipper.

Until he saw the string of garlic on his desk.

He put his bag down, and then looked over at Ziva, who had her head lowered, then McGee who was looking at his computer but giving Tony a sideways smirk.

Gibbs was not at his desk, so Tony picked up the garlic and threw it at McGee, hitting him in the head with it.

"Hey!" McGee cried, while Ziva looked on, smiling.

"Garlic is for vampires, McFunnyman, not for witches," Tony said in an irritated tone, though inside he was highly amused at McGee's attempt at burning him. "Haven't you ever watched horror movies for crying out loud?'

"Probably has no time because he's working, Tony," Gibbs said as he passed Tony and went to his desk.

"Oh, ah, hi Boss. Good morning," Tony smiled and then sat back down.

Ziva was staring at him.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if your new girlfriend will help us put a spell on you to make you be quiet."

McGee chortled from his desk.

And even Gibbs had to control the smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha," Tony said, sighing. "Okay. It's fine. You'll get it out of your systems eventually."

"Speaking of systems," Gibbs said, walking over to Tony's desk with a huge box of files, "we have to do some input of these cold case files into our digital filing system, so you three need to split this up how you see fit and get it done."

They all three groaned.

He ignored them, and walked back to his desk, smiling.

They divided it up equally, after Tony sneakily tried to take a very small pile first, and started the work. They all expressed deep and heavy sighs of boredom as they went at it for a few hours.

Tony's phone rang, and he silently prayed for a dead body to get them out of filing– and then felt a tiny bit guilty about it.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking, how may I help you?"

"_Junior!"_

"Oh," he was momentarily thrown. "Hey, Dad. How are you?"

"_I'm fine Junior. I was just calling to see if you got the package I sent you last week."_

Tony could hear a little guilt in the tone.

"I did, Dad. Thanks."

He heard his father sigh on the other end of the line. _"I know I should have come to town told you in person about selling the house. In all actuality, it was hard for me to do. And I feel bad about it Junior. But…I had no choice."_

Tony blinked for a moment and licked his lips. He was playing a little with the phone cord. "It's okay, Dad. Really, I understand."

"_Did you get a chance to go to the facility and see what's there yet?"_

"Yeah. I was a little…overwhelmed, to tell you the truth," he said softly, while Ziva looked up intently at him.

"_I know. It's a lot. But you know, some of that stuff is worth good money, and if you don't like it you could sell it. Maybe get yourself a hot car with it or something…"_

"Ah, just what I need," Tony said, not meaning to sound offensive at all. But his father must have read too much into it.

"_Well, how the hell do I know what you're into nowadays?"_

Tony rankled at his father's sudden quip. "You could always try just asking," his voice picked up an angry tone as he snapped the words out.

He heard another sigh.

"_I'm sorry, I…just thought I was doing the right thing with all that stuff…maybe I shouldn't have-"_

"No," Tony said, contritely, "no Dad, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you did. And I really do appreciate it. Especially all the photos…of Mom…" Tony swallowed harshly.

There was silence on the other end.

Then finally, _"Okay Junior, I'm being called into a meeting, but how about I call you next week, and I'll plan a stopover in town?"_

"Sure, Dad," Tony said, knowing it wouldn't be likely anyhow.

"_Okay, bye Son."_

"Bye Dad."

Tony hung up the phone, and seemed to be off in his own headspace for a minute.

They all saw it and heard the conversation, but quickly went back to what they were doing so they didn't make him uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Abby came racing around the corner. It was lunchtime most likely, when she had stopped to get her midday Caf-Pow.

"Hi Gibbs! Hi guys!" she breezed by, hardly glancing at them. She was entirely focused on Tony.

She stood for a moment in her black and red striped stockings and black jumper dress in front of his desk. Waiting for him to look up.

When he finally did, she said, "_When_?"

"When what Abs ?" he was a little surprised to have her large eyes locked on him in obvious expectation.

She folder her arms over her chest.

"You know when, and _who_."

"_What?"_

"That wasn't the question."

Gibbs rolled his eyes from his desk.

"The question is, _when_, am I going to meet Maura the witch, otherwise known as your magical girlfriend?" She tapped her foot.

When he hesitated, looking over to McGee for help, McGee just raised his brows and shrugged. Ziva was tapping her pen against her desk, smiling.

"Ahhh…" he stalled.

"OH COME ON! Tony, I _have_ to meet her. She has to meet _m_e. -"

"Alright," he finally cried, throwing his hands up, laughing. Like Gibbs, he couldn't say no easily to Abby.

"YAY!" Abby smiled. Then looked at him dead seriously. "When?"

"How about I take you to her job," he smiled, knowing she would love the next part, "and she can read your cards, and then we can all go to dinner?"

Abby literally started bouncing up and down with joy. "Yes! Yes! **YAY**! Okay, I'm gonna' go now, and think about what I'm going to wear. Thanks Tony!" She jumped on him, hugging him, almost knocking him and his chair over. And then she turned to run off.

"I'm in!" McGee smiled, stopping her in her tracks.

"You?" Abby asked, surprised.

"Yeah," McGee looked from her, then a little nervously at Tony. "I could just meet you guys out for dinner when you're done…I'm just…really curious."

"Ditto," said Ziva. "I am curious as well, Tony. I would also like the opportunity to ask her about the spell I spoke of earlier." Ziva tilted her head, smug expression on her face.

He sighed again, giving her a sour look, "Fine. But you better be good. Do not screw this up for me. She's awesome in the sa –" he remembered Gibbs was still there,"...bookstore. She's awesome, in the bookstore. Always…knows…where to find what I'm looking for…"

They all laughed at him.

Abby turned, "What about you, Gibbs? You wanna' meet her?"

"Already met her," he said, getting up to go out and get coffee. "She's got a great gut."

As he walked out, he heard Tony snort, as the rest of them looked confused.


	11. Chapter 11

The shop where Maura worked was named Oracle.

It was situated off DuPont Circle, near art galleries and trendy cafes. Its windows were loaded with crystals, cauldrons, books, glittering jars of herbs, and a variety of other occult paraphernalia.

The large black awning sported the interesting white logo. The "O" of Oracle, had a five-pointed star inside it.

In the lower right of the window, a sign said "Tarot Readings".

Upon walking in with Abby, Tony saw the two burgundy velvet curtained booths off to the sides of the front windows of the shop. Glass cases with jewelry and large crystals and minerals lined one side of the shop, and books covered shelves all along the walls of the other side. In the middle were tables filled with hand made soaps, oils, and bags of herbs and magical ingredients. Behind the wall of glass cases, were shelves lined with jar upon jar of every flower, root and resin one would need to do…magic things with, Tony assumed.

There were also a variety of swords, daggers, and wands. And everything was covered in general, with glitters and pearly finishes, and included natural dried branches and dried reeds. There were racks in the back of the store with a variety of clothing, cloaks, skirts, tops, and jackets. All black and purple, with iron crosses, skulls, or butterfly applique's.

To Abby, it was a magical Goth wonderland. She smiled as if it were her own personal Christmas.

Tony had never been in the shop, and he was a little mesmerized as well, just by the sheer overload of it.

Just as they were taking it all in, Maura pulled back the curtain in the reading booth on the left, and walked her client out.

She was wearing all black, with the same knee high boots she wore on the trip to Long Island. And she was wearing more of her magical jewelry, pentacles, animals with jeweled eyes, and other pendants with symbols on them, all in silver pouring in varying lengths down the front of her body. She also had a large ring on each hand, one with a dark stone, one with a milky white crystal.

The man who was walking out of the reading was short, with smart looking round glasses on his face. He looked pleased and was listening intently as she walked him to the door, giving Tony a momentary glance, slowing for just a moment, and looking puzzled before turning back to him.

"Now, remember," she told him, blinking her large saucer eyes, "when you want to, you can talk to her. Any time. But the best way is to write down what you want to say to her in a piece of paper, and go to sleep with it in your hands. Your subconscious will be more aware of it that way, and you'll be more likely to speak the words in your dream state."

"Thanks, Maura. You really helped me. I will give it a try."

Tony had mixed feelings about the whole thing, but he knew Maura took it all very seriously, that she wasn't trying to scam anyone. She tried to educate him about the Tarot on their third date, but gave up when he couldn't stop cracking jokes about the images on the cards.

He could feel Abby's excitement, as she came to stand next to him after he gave Maura a quick kiss hello.

Maura was staring at him strangely.

"What?" he asked, raising his eye brows.

"I dunno..." she said, looking at him. "Something..." it was subtle. She felt something was off, about his energy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He looked fine, standing casually in front of her, but something vaguely troubled her...she'd try to figure it out later, since this night was really about meeting his friends and team mates.

Maura took in the energetic bounce and pigtails of the pretty pale girl standing next to Tony, and grinned. Abby was wearing a cute pink jacket with a skull tee shirt and plaid leggings.

"You must be Abby," she said, smiling and grabbing Abby right into a hug.

"Uh," Abby was momentarily surprised, but immediately squeezed Maura back," Yes! I am!" She pulled back to look at Maura, taking in the long black hair and dark eyes.

"Tony," Abby said, turning to him with a serious expression, "you didn't tell me how beautiful she was."

Maura laughed, "Oh boy, did he pay you to say that?"

Abby turned to her, eyes wide in protest as Tony laughed.

"Nope. Abby says pretty much what she means. Now so I don't appear to be a total jackass, Abby Sciuto this is Maura Torino, Maura Torino, Abby Sciuto."

They both rolled their eyes at him.

"What? Wasn't I supposed to do that?" he laughed again, unzipping his leather jacket because the shop was fairly warm, and he already had a turtleneck sweater on with his jeans.

"You missed it Tony, we already hugged," Abby said, smiling with her dark purple lips. She turned to Maura. "We're good! And you're a witch!"

"Yes."

"You're a witch _and_ you're dating Tony."

"Yes."

"Well...can you predict...are you and Tony going to get married?" Abby's light green eyes were sparking with mischief.

"**Abby**!" Tony was horrified.

Maura smiled wider.

"Well, aside that I have a _ton_ of questions. And ...also, I was hoping to get a card reading..."

"Sure," Maura said, "but a friend of Tony's is a friend of mine. And I don't charge friends."

"But...isn't this how you earn a living?" Abby asked considerately.

"Yes, but, how about you guys buy me dinner and then we can call it even."

"Oh, I'm buying, no doubt about that, cause I wanna' get lucky later tonight," Tony almost purred at her.

She shook her head, laughing at him, and rolling her eyes again.

"One thing at a time," Maura said good naturedly, "How about let's do the readings first? And then we have all of dinner for every question you can think of?"

Abby grinned, happy. "Yes!"

"Whoa," Tony said, holding up his hands. "No reading for me."

"Tony!" Abby admonished, "You have to get one! _Come on_, just try it. Unless...you're scared." Abby was taunting him.

He snorted, "Scared of what? I just don't..." he eyed Maura a little apprehensively, not wanting to make her angry, "…believe in that stuff."

"Well then," Maura said in her silky voice, "you've got nothing to lose."

He scowled, knowing he'd already lost the battle. He sighed. "How long?"

"Twenty five minutes each. Abby can go first. Meantime, you can take a walk or hang out with Samuel."

"Who?"

"That's me," a male voice said behind them.

Behind the glass counter, a man with long, straggly blonde hair and a beard leaned on his elbow, chin resting in his hand. He had blue eyes and round glasses, much like the ones Maura's customer had been wearing. He was very thin, and tall.

"I'm Samuel Parish, I'm the resident shop owner, and demonologist."

Tony turned back to Maura, raising his brows, "Demonologist?" _Seriously? _He thought.

She saw the look in his eyes, "Be nice," she murmured the warning, taking Abby's hand and leading her into the booth.

They both waved at Tony as she closed the curtain.

_Great_, he thought. _They get girl time and I get to hang out with Damien._

He turned to the thin man at the counter.

"I'm Tony," he held his hand out to the man.

Samuel took Tony's hand and shook it, smiling. " Nice to meet you."

"So...ahhh, demonologist," Tony said, hesitantly. "What...ahh, does that mean exactly?"

The man stood up a little straighter. "Oh, well, I've studied the occult for _many_ years, and am an expert in ancient belief systems, specializing in concepts of good and evil. When I opened the shop ten years ago, people started coming to me with issues they felt were coming from evil spirits, or demons, and I started really looking into them specifically. Of course most people don't have true demonic possession issues or evil spirits after them-"

"Of course," Tony said, smiling.

"But once in a while...there's more to it. And in order to help those cases, I've had to learn a _lot_. At this point, people writing books or researching the topic have come to me...so I've become more of a resource that way too."

_Pompous and crazy_, Tony thought. He smiled at the man.

"So, how long have you known Maura?"

"Five years now. A long time. Much longer than her boyfriends last."

Tony sighed. It was going to be a long twenty-five minutes.

* * *

><p>"I'm just so excited about this," Abby said, shuffling the cards. "I mean, I think there's so much more to life than we think. And I had an Aunt that used to read cards when I was a kid. She smoked too much. I wonder if she did it anyway, knowing she would die from it, because you'd think she could have predicted the lung cancer. That was sad. I've always been very spiritual. And I think you can have good luck or bad luck...and maybe change your luck sometimes. I think I'm really lucky."<p>

"Abby, try to concentrate on what you want to know," Maura smiled, trying to get her to focus. It was obvious to her, how bright and different Abby was, and how her mind was a nonstop series of wheels spinning in different directions.

After Abby finished, Maura cut and laid the cards out on the table, placing them face up, in a traditional formation, the Celtic cross.

She looked down at them for a moment, as Abby eyed them and nervously looked at Maura's face.

"What do you see?" Abby asked her.

"I see someone who is very multifaceted. You are a scientist but...there's another love. Philanthropy. You volunteer a lot. It's because your parents taught you to be grateful, for everything you have. I'm sorry you lost them," Maura said, looking up at Abby.

Abby swallowed and nodded, too choked up to speak. Tony wouldn't have told Maura that.

Maura looked back at the cards. She smiled. "I see a strong man here, a father figure. He helps you, supports you. I'll take a guess it's Gibbs."

Abby smiled at that too.

"You're very dedicated to your work," Maura said slowly, "and it's meaningful, and what you're meant to do. But you're more than just your work. I see a younger man...close to you." Maura looked at the Prince of Wands, and it's placement near the Two of Cups. "He loves you."

Abby started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You dated him," she looked at a past position card, the Three of Swords, "and then broke up. And...you still love him as well."

She looked at Abby, questioningly.

"Yes," Abby said slowly, "But…it's complicated."

"It always is," Maura said softly. "Do you know for sure why you aren't together?"

"I think so..."She fidgeted nervously, pulling at a pigtail. She was jonesing for a Caf-Pow.

"Abby, life is short. Just make sure you don't let fear make your decisions for you."

Abby nodded, as Maura put a gentle hand over hers.

"There's one important thing here too..." Maura said, staring at the Ten of Swords next to the Seven of Cups. "A warning...be careful of a friend who is not a friend. There is an illusion, you must see through, or it will hurt you. Be wary, and clear about who you are dealing with."

"But..." Abby said slowly, "all my friends are good people. I can't see any of them hurting me."

"The cards are only asking you to keep your eyes open. Otherwise, my dear, there is some good luck coming to you in the number six. And a gift from a friend is coming to you as well, something very special that you will treasure."

* * *

><p>Tony was sure he was going to kill Samuel. How Maura could stand him on a regular basis was a mystery. He was arrogant and snide, and seemed to subtly resent Tony. Maybe he was jealous...<p>

When the curtain pulled up on Maura's booth, he was relieved.

Abby emerged from the booth, looking thoughtful and a little worried.

But when she saw his face, she smiled brightly, "Your turn Tony! She's good."

"Aaghhhh..." Tony fussed, "okay but, you are _not _allowed to like _him_, " he said in a low voice, throwing a look over his shoulder at Samuel the demonologist. He had seen the way Abby casually eyed the guy before she went into the booth with Maura.

She smiled, "I'll try really, really, really hard to dislike him just for you, Tony. But if I find myself wildly attracted to him..."she shrugged.

"Abby!"

"I'm just saying."

"I'll tell Gibbs," he tried the ultimate threat.

Abby snorted at him, "Oh I see. So what? If you can date a witch, I can date a demonologist."

He was ready for another retort when Maura cleared her throat.

He gave Abby one more warning look, before turning around and pointing to Samuel. He said loudly, "And you, watch yourself."

The man looked entirely confused, not understanding what Tony was upset about.

When Maura lowered the curtain, Tony smiled at her.

"I really don't need you to do this..."

She smiled. "No. You don't _need_ it."

He let out a chuckle, and threw his hands up. "Okay." And then sighed.

"Shuffle the cards until you feel satisfied, and if there's something you want to know specifically, think about it while your shuffling."

"Shuffling cards..." he said slowly, giving her a lascivious grin, "is not going to be what _satisfies_ me."

Her pulse picked up at his seductive tone. She raised an eyebrow, pointing at the cards.

"Okay, okay. Shuffling."

He finished, and she laid the cards out.

When she finished laying them out, she felt a twist in her stomach.

They started out positively, with love, friends, and luck around him. But they got progressively darker, and the last three cards particularly disturbed her. The Moon, The Devil, and The Ten of Swords. Most people thought the Death card was the worst to have…not understanding the true nature of what the images represented. These were filled with illusion, testing, pain, and subjugation…

As she stared at the cards, something flashed across her mind, a series of images, almost too fast to keep up with. Strangely darkened eyes, razor sharp teeth stained with blood, and laurel leaves. The end of a pained moan echoed in her ears. Her hands went ice cold.

It hurt her head. She took a breath, and rubbed her eyes.

"Maura..." he was a little concerned, seeing her pale and suddenly distraught looking.

"Ahhh..." her hands were shaking. "I think low blood sugar may have just hit again. I can't concentrate. I'm sorry Tony. I really wanted to read for you." She didn't know how to describe what had just happened to her, so she decided to just go with a story for the time being.

His green eyes narrowed, and then he looked down at the cards as she started to gather them back up.

"Okay, no problem," he said casually, to calm her, "...we can get out of here and get to the restaurant. It's close by."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, as she put the deck away.

"Hey," he said softly, "whatever you're worried about, it's okay. I'll be okay."

He was so astute; she should have known he would pick up on her distress.

She looked up at him, suddenly feeling so afraid...

"I know we've only known each other a few weeks. And...I have no real idea if we have what it takes for longer term, but, I think you're a good man, with a brave heart, and...I just...don't want anything bad to happen to you..." she didn't want it to happen, but suddenly tears started to flood her vision.

His mouth opened a little, and his eyes widened in alarm. It wasn't that he was afraid of anything she had seen, because he didn't believe in it anyway. He just had never seen her this upset. She was always so in control of herself...

He took her face in his hands over the little table, and saw the quiver of her bottom lip, and the tears that trailed out of her eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said softly, "its okay." He leaned forward and kissed her, gently, stroking her face.

"Besides," he whispered, lips twitching upwards at the corners, "this is all hooey."

She suddenly laughed. "Jerk."

* * *

><p>After Maura changed out of her work clothes, donning the more casual jeans and fuzzy sweater, they all went to a cafe' Tony had picked a few blocks from her job.<p>

She was nervously playing with the one pendant, the pentacle, on the chain around her neck. The rest of her baubles were put away in a bag with her work clothes.

Tony knew she was still jittery from whatever happened when she looked at his cards. He felt uneasy, and hoped they could talk some more later to smooth out her nerves. He wondered how long they would last, because though he really liked her, he was uncertain how to get behind the witch thing totally. He didn't take it seriously. Except maybe, that phone call before he was shot… But how long until she got fed up with him? He knew how serious she really was about her beliefs.

When they walked into Delilah's, Ziva and McGee were already waiting for them in a booth.

Abby slid right in next to McGee, and before Tony could stop her, Maura slid in right next to Ziva.

_Oh...no. _He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with Maura sitting so close to the deadly ninja chick.

That left Tony to almost squeeze in at the end, next to Maura.

"Hi!" Maura said brightly, trying to pull it together.

"I am Ziva, and this is McGee. Ah, Tim," Ziva corrected herself, thinking maybe they didn't need to be so formal about names with her.

"It's nice to meet you," Maura said, and threw her arms around Ziva, while she just about sputtered in surprise.

"She's a hugger like me," said Abby happily. "That's good. Isn't that good?"

"Very, very good," Tony laughed, agreeing with her.

Then Maura jumped up and gave McGee a kiss on the cheek, practically climbing over the table to do it.

"Ah, h-hi there," he nervously smiled, turning red, as she sat back down between Ziva and Tony.

Abby saw his color.

"Oh, McGee," she said, a little sadly for him.

"What?"

"It's okay if you think Maura is pretty."

"What! I..._no_!" he looked at Maura and then Tony. " No,I...I mean, she isn't ugly or anything..." he looked miserable.

"Probie, give it up. You're half way in the grave there with your own shovel," Tony chuckled.

Abby was looking vaguely annoyed at McGee.

_Poor Probie,_ thought Tony, knowing Abby and McGee had enough issues with each other living in denial about their feelings. Now he was in hot water...for gawking at Maura.

"So," Ziva said, redirecting to help McGee. "Tony tells us you are a...witch, yes?" She turned with interested eyes to Maura.

Maura smiled. "Yes."

"And..." Ziva said carefully, sounding a little too sweet about it, "what does that mean, exactly?"

McGee was transfixed, staring at Maura again, waiting for her answer.

"Well, it's important to know that being a witch, only means that you practice some form of magic. It's not a spiritual path in itself. Technically, I am Wiccan. Which means I have a belief system in place, with a moral code and tenets to adhere to."

They all looked at her, waiting for more, except for Tony, who was trying to flag down a waitress for drinks.

"I celebrate holidays, with the turning of the moon and changes of season, and celestial alignments. I study astrology, numerology, ancient belief systems and also study plants and herbs to make medicines and spells with."

"So, did you put a spell on Tony?" Ziva asked nicely, but Maura felt the little bite in it.

"No. But I think he's put a spell on me," she turned, smiling at him while he leaned over a little to kiss her quickly.

Ziva shifted in her seat a little, as Maura caught the subtle sigh.

"So...Ahhh," McGee was trying to formulate his question. "What exactly is a spell? I mean, in the movies, it's like the witch always has a cauldron and throws things in it, and says stuff and there's a big puff of smoke..."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, Hollywood does wonders for us. A spell is just a fancy way of doing a prayer, it adds energy to it. It can be with candles, or herbs, or Tarot cards, or a simple burning of incense, like they do in churches. And most religions are more connected than you think in their origins."

"That is...interesting," Ziva was eyeing her some more. Tony thought she was sizing Maura up as if she was going to cook her and eat her. He prayed this dinner wasn't a mistake.

"Do you have lots of witch friends? Is there a witch church? Do people ask you to put curses on other people for them? Do you make voodoo dolls? " Abby apparently couldn't contain herself anymore, and just let the questions fly.

"No, not _lots_ but some, " Maura said, amused by the barrage. "Our church is nature itself, people ask but I don't ever do anything like that as it is against my beliefs, and no voodoo dolls. That's...well, voodoo is a much different system than mine."

"So...you never cast spells on people?" Ziva asked, still bleeding saccharin in her words, looking at Maura suspiciously.

"Oh, I do, but only with their permission and when it's something positive, not manipulative. The law of return applies to everything we do."

"Like karma?" McGee asked, blushing again when Maura turned her big eyes on him.

" Yes Tim," she smiled, "very intuitive of you. Wiccans believe everything you do comes back to you times three. There's a balance of a sort to the universe, though we don't entirely understand it."

"I thought you'd have the answers to everything," Ziva said snarkily, "being that you can predict the future."

McGee and Tony passed an alarmed look between each other. Abby looked down at the table.

"Not everything, no," Maura said softly to her," but, I certainly have some."

Ziva didn't have a remark after that, much to Tony's relief.

They ordered food and drinks. They asked Maura more questions, until finally she turned things around.

"So, you guys know a lot about me now, how about I get to know about you?"

"Ask away!" Abby said, "I'm an open book!"

"Me too," said McGee, smiling and a bit more comfortable than earlier.

Ziva said nothing.

"Who worked with who first, and did you guys always get along?"

They weren't expecting that kind of question.

"Uh, well, I believe, Abby worked with Gibbs, and then Tony came along, and I came on after...after Kate joined NCIS..."

There was a silence at the table for a moment. Maura felt Tony stiffen a little next to her while Ziva was mostly unaffected. Abby looked suddenly like she could cry.

"Kate?"

"We lost her," Tony said quietly, staring at his drink.

Maura just nodded, letting it go, since it was obviously painful to some of them, and Tony. She looked back at McGee, nodding for him to continue.

"And then there was Ziva. And...we mostly...get along. Mostly."

Abby was the one to laugh. "We're really like a big, crazy, family. We pick on each other. We look out for each other, we help each other, and we love each other."

"And Gibbs is the patriarch?"

"Well," Abby looked a little serious, "of course."

They all smiled a little, at Abby's description, knowing there was so much more to all their connections, but that was enough to sum it up for purposes of the conversation.

"And how about you?" Maura turned to Ziva,"They all like brothers and sisters to you now, or are you still a loner?"

Tony almost fell out of his seat. Maura was a quick study, and obviously Ziva's needling had gotten under skin.

Ziva was a little taken aback, not expecting the question, but quickly recovered. She looked just a little angry.

"They are like family to me. I would do anything for them. That is why we are so interested in anyone Tony seems to stay with more than a week."

Tony wasn't sure who that dig was more directed to, Maura or him.

"Okay, who wants dessert," he said, after having let it all go on long enough.

"OH ME!" Abby jumped and he was so grateful. "I am **so** into some kind of banana split or something like that. McGee, wanna' share with me?" she smiled at him, and they all caught the little flash of adoration in his eyes as he smiled at her and nodded.

_Ah, that's the one who I saw in her cards_, Maura thought. _They really love each other_. And then she thought a little uncomfortably about the woman seated next to her, who was so obviously jealous. Maura wondered if Tony had ever returned any of the feelings she saw Ziva had for him.

"I think I'll pass on dessert," she said, "I've had enough sweetness for one night."


	12. Chapter 12

When they got into Tony's apartment, Maura immediately flopped down on the couch, kicking off her boots with a groan of pleasure.

He smiled as he threw his jacket down and went into the kitchen, getting wine for them both.

He walked into the living room, and handed her a glass as she smiled at him, "Thank you."

Tony kicked off his shoes and sat next to her, putting his long legs up and crossing his feet on the coffee table.

"So," he said, after a sip of the Malbec,"on a scale of one to ten, how grueling was that?"

She snorted, "Oh, I've had worse. They're lovely, actually."

"Even...Ziva?" he had to ask, though he figured he might regret it.

"Well, she's...a little...overprotective."

He nodded, raising one brow, laughing, "Yes, you could say that."

"Anything ever happen between you two," she asked, large eyes blinking at him.

"You mean...like sex?"he asked, a little nervously.

"Mmmm-hmmm, or maybe just any admission of the feelings between you?"

He choked on his wine, getting it all over his sweater, and jumped up to get a towel while she watched him with a little smile on her glossy lips.

"Why would you ask that?" he said, cleaning himself and the couch off.

"Oh, well, you all do a very stressful, dangerous job, and I can see how...close it might make you...especially since she really is quite beautiful..."

"Are you..." he grinned, "jealous?"

"You're taking _waaayyy_ too much pleasure in that idea," she said, rolling her eyes at him and taking a bigger swallow of wine.

He took her glass and put it down, and then leaned over her, still smiling.

She turned to hook an arm around his neck, as he leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed her, nibbling and sucking on her lower lip.

He ran one hand through her long hair, and pulled her against him with the other one.

She giggled as he scooped her up, a little clumsily, until he got his footing, and grinned, carrying her into the bedroom.

Though the light was still off as he laid her down on the bed, she could see an ambient glow from the other room. It was reflecting off something...

He got her attention back by kissing and sucking at her neck. She shivered with pleasure, gripping her hands into his sweater. But as she closed her eyes, a flash of a bloody, fanged smile, flitted through her mind...similarly to the one she saw during her attempt to read Tony's cards. She gasped and sat up, her hands going cold.

She rarely got visions, like this, in her mind. When it happened earlier, she couldn't imagine what it meant...aside something bad. How could she warn him when he didn't believe in any of it?

"Maura?" he asked in the dark, confused about why she'd pulled away.

"Turn on the light." She already knew what she would see, but hoped she was wrong.

He got up and did as she asked.

The room was instantly illuminated, as was the monstrous mirror now resting on the wall, reflecting her image sitting on the bed. It was on the left side of the room, next to the door, the bed parallel to it.

"You...had it sent home already..." she murmured breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah. Along with some other stuff," he motioned to boxes in another corner of the room, off the master bath. "I did it in the morning, before we checked out of the hotel. You were sound asleep, so I went and looked a little more, and had the storage people deliver it yesterday."

He looked at the mirror, and back at her. She had paled, sitting motionlessly, staring at her reflection in the aged glass.

Her lips were parted a little, her eyes transfixed.

"Maura."

He got closer to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Maura," he placed gentle fingers on her and she suddenly jumped, looking at him.

"What?" she seemed confused.

"You okay?"

She looked around the room, hesitantly back to their reflection, and then turned back to him.

"I can't do this." She scooted off the bed, "I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic look and then she walked out into the living room.

Tony was perplexed. Was it the conversation about Ziva or just that the mirror gave her the creeps?

He followed her, and saw she was putting on her boots to go. A surprising little pain blossomed in his chest. He didn't want her to leave.

"You wanna' tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up at him. Was it fear he saw in her eyes?

"Tony," she walked over to him,"I can't explain it…but that _thing_ in there...it's bad. It has...terrible darkness attached to it. Please believe me, when I say I want you like crazy, but...I can't... In front if that...monstrosity."

He looked at her for a moment.

"You're _serious_?"

She sighed, looking at him imploringly, "Can we please go to my place tonight?"

He thought it over for a moment, but felt a little angry with her. This was bordering on ridiculous...

"_Please_?" her large eyes were getting misty again.

He sighed. "How about Tuesday night?" He didn't want things to end with her over this, but he also wasn't going to give in every time she had a bad feeling about something. _Witches._

She looked away from him, knowing if she tried to explain what she saw, he would think she was a complete nut. And it would only make things worse between them.

She swallowed and nodded, collapsing against him for a moment.

He put his arms around her, could feel her shaking. Whatever it was she felt, it had really upset her. "Okay, it's okay. I promise. I'll come over Tuesday, and I'll bring dinner. It'll be great."

"But..." she said with a quiver in her voice,"Tony...that mirror..."

"I can't always change something just because you have a feeling about it..."he said, a little sorrowfully.

She was silent, but he felt the hot tears soaking through his sweater. He couldn't take it.

"I'm probably going to have it appraised in the next week or two and sell it _anyway._ But until then...you may have to live with it."

He felt her shudder in his arms, and then nod.

Pulling her gently away to look at her, he smiled, trying to lighten her distraught state. Her lashes were clumped with tears.

"You really wanna' go home?"

She nodded, trying to take a deep breath and calm herself. She had the feeling she shouldn't leave him alone with the sinister thing, but she couldn't stay either. He wasn't going to agree to come home with her tonight, and she knew it. He'd made up his mind.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry Tony. I know you think I'm crazy...but that thing in there..._please_, be...careful. If anything weird happens...you'll come over my place?"

He smiled gently at her, finding her concern very endearing, but a little disturbing too.

"Yes. I promise."

She took another deep breath, and tried to smile for him.

"Okay. Tuesday night. But I'll call you tomorrow."

She wiped off her face, and leaned up, as he lowered his head to kiss her softly.

And then she was gone.

He leaned against the door for a moment, and then walked into the bedroom, to look at the strange mirror, which sat still and silent against the wall.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Tony came in with a headache behind his eyes and a pain in his neck from sleeping wrong.<p>

Luckily, there were no special items waiting for him on his desk.

After the strange exchange last night with Maura, he was already tense and worried about how they were going to get past the mirror issue...or rather, the issues she might have over things that offended her delicate witch's sensibilities.

On top of it, he'd had one hell of a crazy dream. He could only remember parts of it…a girl with curly blonde hair, pale thighs resting against him, and a crazy orgasm. Which he'd probably only remembered because of the sheets, stiff and stuck to him, when he awoke. Wasn't he too old for wet dreams?

He sat down wordlessly at his desk, turning on his computer, and rolled his eyes at the desktop image, which now featured an image of a book, with "The Necronomicon" across it.

He sighed, and looked sideways at McGee, who just smiled at him and said. "Good morning!"

Suddenly Gibbs was standing before him, giving him a critical look.

"Good morning, Boss," he smiled wide, though he felt like hell.

"Somethin' up with you today?" Gibbs asked straight out, the one brow up.

"Uh," Tony was genuinely confused, "I dunno' what you mean, Boss. I just got here..."

Gibbs seemed to be staring into him.

"You seem…off somehow." Gibbs was uneasy. When he saw Tony walk in, his gut tweaked him to attention. Tony didn't look bad in any way…he just looked…different.

"Well," Tony sighed, being careful not to look at Ziva, "I may have had a bit more to drink than I should have last night, with everyone out to meet Maura." He looked back up to Gibbs, shrugging. "Other than that, just a headache." He absently rubbed at his neck.

Gibbs gave him a nod, and then went back to his desk.

Ziva got up and went to stand next to Tony.

"I am sorry, about last night. I was…maybe too hard on your friend." She was sincere, but Tony smiled when she called Maura his "friend" instead of "girlfriend".

Gibbs watched the scene from his desk.

"It's okay Ziva. No harm done."

"I will make it up to you. Here," she said, taking the stack of files from Tony's desk. "I will do these for you today since you are not feeling well."

He was surprised, and about to say something when McGee appeared next to her.

"I was going to do some for him too. Here, Ziva, let me have half." She nodded while McGee took some and went back to sit down.

As they both smiled at him, returning to their desks, Tony sat utterly bewildered at their actions.

"Am I dying?" he asked himself, starting to smile a little. He shot Gibbs an incredulous look, and Gibbs just shrugged in response.

"No," Tony said standing up, "you guys have something planned right? This is a trick." He eyed them both suspiciously.

"No." Ziva looked up. "No trick. We just want to help you, since you're not up to stuff."

"You mean snuff."

"Okay. Yes, snuff then." She smiled at him warmly, and went back to the file input.

He looked around a moment longer, and shrugged again, giving it up.

"Okay. I need to go down and see Abby, be right back …unless you need something, Boss?" he took a box out of his backpack, and looked over at Gibbs.

"No, DiNozzo, apparently it's your world today, I just live in it," Gibbs said sourly, not really understanding why Ziva and McGee were doing Tony's work for him. He wondered what happened at dinner the night before when they met Maura.

* * *

><p>Since there was currently a break in all active cases, a rarity for all the teams, Abby was busy trying to clean and recalibrate her equipment.<p>

She was leaning down to check wiring on MajorMassSpec when she saw the very shiny designer shoes staring her in the face.

"Tony!" she jumped up, startling him almost into dropping the Caf-Pow he had in one hand.

"Hi, Abs," he lchuckled. "Here I brought this for you."

She smiled wide and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking the drink from him and sipping it instantly.

"I also…brought this…for you."

She looked and saw a plain box in his hand.

"For me?" she put the Caf-Pow down on her table. "What is it?" She asked with wide eyes, taking it from him gently.

"Well…when I went to the storage locker to start going through stuff, turns out there's a ton. And I came across these…I just thought you would like them." He looked at her, almost shyly, waiting for her to open the box.

She slowly lifted the lid, and her eyes caught the glimmer of silver right away.

It was an art nouveau style hairbrush and hand held mirror set. She gasped when she turned the mirror over, seeing the small etched monogram, "EPD" on the handle. They were beautiful, and had belonged to Tony's mother.

Her mouth dropped opened a little, and she stared at them another minute, before she looked at him, tearfully.

She put them down on the table, and immediately hugged him. He smiled as he put his arms around her.

"They're so, so beautiful," she said, pulling away to look at his face. "Are you sure you…wanna' give them away? I mean, they were your Mom's, Tony."Her voice had become more husky and gravelly with the emotion she felt.

He looked around for a moment, and then gave her an embarrassed smile. "I know…if I had a sister, she would have wanted them to go to her. And…you're as close as I'm gonna' get to one." He swallowed, looking down, a little overwhelmed by what had just come out of his mouth.

Abby nodded, too emotional now to say anything at all. She looked at the box with the beautiful items in it. She grabbed his hand, and brought it to her heart, clasping it with both of hers.

She just looked at him, and smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Tony arrived back at his desk, a familiar looking man approached him.<p>

It was CPO Wilson, who's daughter they had rescued the week before.

"Agent DiNozzo!" he smiled brightly, and put his hand out.

"Chief Petty Officer Wilson," Tony said, returning the smile until his hand grasped Wilson's.

Wilson was talking, but Tony was distracted by a picture flowing through his mind, of Wilson and his daughter Melanie, in her bedroom. Her father had his hand, where it didn't belong…

"-DiNozzo?" Wilson let go of his hand. "You alright?"

"Uh," Tony looked at his desk for a moment, "Yeah…sorry…" he looked back up at Wilson." I have a…little headache today. It's nothing." _What the hell just happened?_

"Well, I just wanted to thank you, and Agent Gibbs. I really don't even know how to repay you."

"Wilson." Gibbs said, walking up to the man, and shaking his hand, while Tony stood a bit too still for Gibbs' liking. He'd seen the subtle posture change in his SFA, upon Wilson's greeting. He wasn't sure what it meant.

Gibbs told Wilson that they were just doing their jobs. And proceeded to chitchat a bit with each other, while Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to push back the pain in his head.

Gibbs and Wilson shook goodbye, and the hand was offered again to Tony.

Out of curiosity he took it, while Wilson said his thanks again. The picture forced its way into his mind again, and was the same. It made Tony feel a little sick.

As he released the hand, he stopped Wilson by asking quickly, "How is Melanie?"

"She's just fine, thanks to you and Agent Gibbs."

"Is she?"

The tone Tony had…Gibbs recognized it. It was the one he had when sometimes questioning suspects. Gibbs narrowed his eyes a little at Wilson. There had to be a reason.

"Yeah," Wislon said, smile faltering a bit while Tony stared at him with cat-like intensity. Then it seemed to pass. "Maybe one day I'll bring her by to thank you herself. I'm sure there's a crayon drawing or two with your name on it coming."

With that he walked away, towards the elevators, while Tony stared after him.

Gibbs looked at him, worried.

Tony looked down and sighed.

"DiNozzo. What gives?" Gibbs asked quietly, as Ziva looked up curiously.

Tony blinked a few times, and then looked at him. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said, still staring at him, as Tony rubbed at his neck again absently.

He took a deep breath, "Really, Gibbs. Nothing. I'm just…tired, I guess."

He was thankful when Gibbs gave him one more piercing look, and walked away.

Tony sat down in his chair, and tried to work out what had just happened, until finally it made his headache worse. He gave up thinking about it when he realized it wasn't getting him anywhere, and he went down to get aspirin from Ducky.

Gibbs stared after him, uneasily.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Tony came in, feeling no better than the day before.

His dreams were filled with unsettling images, including that of CPO Wilson and his little daughter, Melanie. He'd woken twice, covered in sweat, heart racing, but finally did get some sleep.

He did, however, wake up again in the morning, having made a strange mess of his bedding, and wondered why he couldn't at least remember the dream if he'd had an orgasm in it. After all…that would only be fair for the trouble of cleaning up the bed…again.

It was a little humiliating.

And as the day before, he had the headache, which had persisted through several over the counter pain remedies. His neck ache had sort of spread into the shoulder. _Maybe I'm getting the flu_…he thought, as he strode toward his desk.

He slowly put his bag down, noticing there were things on his desk, items that made him immediately smile.

There was a plate with jelly doughnuts, a cup of coffee, a candy bar with a note under it, and a card with his name on it.

"Wow," he said, "what's all this? It's not my birthday or anything…" he sat down to peruse the gifts.

"Coulda' fooled me," Gibbs said from his desk, before looking back down at a report he needed to sign.

"Good morning, Boss !" Tony said cheerfully. "Would you like a doughnut?"

"No. Thanks."

"So," Tony saw Ziva smiling and looking at him, expectantly, "do you know who's responsible for this, my little ninja?"

"I left you the doughnuts. I know they are your favorite. Yes?" She said it while getting up to walk over to him.

"Why yes they are," he smiled, taking a bite of one.

"I got you your coffee," McGee said from his desk, almost annoyed it seemed Ziva's gift was better.

"You did?" Tony turned to look at him, a little disbelievingly.

"Yep. Half regular, half decaf, just the way you like it."

Tony felt a little uneasy, but said, "Thank you, Probie. That was very thoughtful of you.'

Just then, Ziva sat along the edge of his desk, a little close.

"I was wondering," she said in a low and somewhat seductive voice, "what you are doing tonight after work."

He stared at her for a minute, taking in the dark eyes intent on his face.

"Ah, I have plans. Ziva. With Maura."

Ziva looked at him for a moment, and he could swear she looked furious, but it faded quickly, as she hopped off the desk. "Oh," she murmured, turning to go back to her desk, "that is a shame."

His mouth was a little agape, as he wondered what had gotten into them.

He took another look at McGee, happily working away again at the data entry.

He looked back to his desk, and looked at the note next, under the candy bar. It was from Sarah in personnel, who apparently wanted him to have her phone number.

Shaking his head, he tossed it in the trash.

Next was the card – from Abby. She wrote him a beautiful note, thanking him for the gift he gave her yesterday. _At least that's norm_al, he thought.

He got up and walked over to Gibbs, who looked up at him over his glasses before taking them off.

Gibbs raised one eyebrow in question.

Tony leaned in, trying to almost whisper, "Boss, do you know what has gotten into everyone ? I mean, I'm getting the creeps here. All this _nice_…ness. It's…wrong…"

"Maybe they've just been worried about you Tony. You still don't look right to me. Are you okay?"

This was way too nice, definitely for Gibbs.

"You're all pod people. What have you done with Gibbs?"

"Maybe you should take the day." Gibbs said gently.

Tony frowned, and turned slowly to go to his desk, wondering if he'd slipped into a parallel universe of some kind.

"Well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, DiNozzo…"he muttered to himself getting ready to pack up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs asked him, sounding annoyed from his desk.

"But…you just said…" Tony turned to look at him, saw the glare, the daggers coming from Gibbs' eyes.

"Nowhere, Boss."

"Since your _minions_ are doing the file input for you, Tony, you may as well start reviewing all the cold cases from our teams over the last six months. Maybe something will jump at you for new leads."

"Yes, Boss, I'll get right to it." He was confused. Did Gibbs just say he should take the day? _Whatever._ Everyone was acting crazy. Gibbs putting him on cold cases was actually comforting because it was normal. He took a bite of jelly doughnut as he pulled up the files on his system, noticing Ziva watching him. He looked back to his screen, ignoring her.

Gibbs was trying to figure out why he had almost given Tony the day off, for no good reason.

He looked up at McGee and Ziva, working diligently…why _had_ they decided to take the files from Tony?

* * *

><p>Abby was running diagnostics on her main cpu, to some very loud music, when Gibbs walked in to see her. He put the Caf-Pow on the desk as per usual, thinking she didn't know he was there.<p>

"Gibbs!" she turned, smiling with glee just before he could call her name over the volume of the "noise".

She turned it down quickly. "Hello Bossman! We have no cases…what brings you to my lair this fine morning?" She had seen the faint worry on his face, the minute she turned around.

He sighed, "Tony."

Her smile faltered at the thought something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong? Did something hap-"

"No, Abby, he's fine."

"Oh…then what is it?"

He tilted his head, "Have you noticed anything different about him lately? Or for that matter, Ziva and McGee?"

"Um, no…" she looked away for just a second.

"Abby."

"Well…I dunno if I can tell you, Gibbs. It's embarrassing…"

"Abby. Come on, who are you talking to?"

"I know Gibbs…okay. Well…I noticed the other night…Tony looked…good."

"Uh-huh, and…?"

"That's it."

"Just, "good" ?"

"No, well, yes. I didn't think much about it when we went to dinner the other night. Because, you know, his girlfriend is so beautiful, I figured that made him go from hot to sex bomb anyway. But then, he gave me a present yesterday, and it was so, _so _special, Gibbs. He gave me this beautiful brush and mirror set that belonged to his Mom, and he practically called me his sister."

Gibbs felt proud of Tony, for making such a beautiful gesture to Abby. "Sounds really nice Abs. Why don't you sound happy?"

"Oh I am." She looked around.

"Abby."

"I just feel a little guilty, because I kept thinking in the back of my mind, that he looked soooo good…"

Gibbs' eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yeah, I dunno' if he's wearing some kind of crazy pheromone cologne, or Maura sprinkled magic dust on him or something. But I just ignored it. I feel like, a _creep_ now Gibbs. And then I went and got him a thank you card. Do you think he liked it? I didn't talk to him yet today…"

"I'm sure he did. And whatever you picked up on, apparently is working on Ziva and McGee because they're doing his work for him."

"No," she gawked at first and then laughed. "Maybe it _is_ Maura."

Gibbs snorted. "Not likely. I'm thinking new cologne, and he blackmailed them and it's an act."

He was acting flippant about it with Abby, but something about all this had him on edge. Worried. What Abby told him wasn't much of an explanation. And she may have just gotten overly emotional about the gift Tony gave her…to produce that effect.

She shrugged, "Well, that's all I got, my silver-haired fox."

He smiled at that, and kissed her cheek before he walked out.

* * *

><p>As Gibbs got back to his desk, he could hear Tony on the phone, sounding a little tense.<p>

"No. No. Maura…I swear, I'm fine. You don't have to- Maura? Crap." He hung up the phone dejectedly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ziva asked, not looking up.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but she's coming by to have lunch with me. Apparently whether I like it or not." He sighed, going back to his computer.

"You know, if you wanna' smooth things over," McGee said innocently, "you could try eye of newt."

Gibbs smiled, since things seemed a little more normal with that comment.

"You are **SO** funny McGee. You're killing me." Tony quipped, irritated.

When lunchtime rolled around, the elevator door dinged, and Maura made her way with her visitors badge to Tony's desk.

"Why didn't you just call ?" he asked, "I would have met you downstairs."

She smiled walking to his desk in her simple black skirt and royal blue blouse.

"I was hoping to run into Gibbs too, to say hi," she stood close, but didn't go to kiss him, respecting his workplace.

"Right here," Gibbs said, smiling at her and getting up.

Ziva glared at her, while McGee looked on curiously, blushing again.

She gave Gibbs a warm smile, and a hug.

"Nice to see you," she said, "I was sorry you weren't there for dinner Sunday."

"I'm sure the others kept you…entertained," Gibbs said, seeing the way Ziva was boiling in the background.

"Would you excuse me?" Gibbs said, going to Ziva's desk, and talking to her in lowered tones about the case files, undoubtedly to distract her.

Tony was grateful for the save. He saw Ziva' expression as well. He was worried about a catfight erupting over him. Not that he wouldn't want to see that. Just not at NCIS.

"Hi McGee," she waved as he waved back, silently.

"Ready to go?" He walked with Maura tagging next to him to the elevator, and snuck in a kiss while he thought no one was looking.

She smiled, loving the warm feel of his lips. But there was something else…a scent of some kind…a vision went through her…a woman…

She looked at his eyes for a moment, trying to see the deception in them. She almost recoiled from him.

"What?" he asked, alarmed at the look she was giving him.

"You're sleeping with someone else."

"What?" his voice raised a little, in shock and indignation. "Are you nuts?"

"Tell me. Who's the girl with curly blonde hair?"

He looked away from her for a moment, thoroughly confused. The dream…the girl…but it was only a dream.

"Maura," he shook his head. "No. I'm a lot of things. But I wouldn't do that to you."

She swallowed, trying to hold back her anger, and hurt feelings. "It's okay, I mean, we never discussed-"

"Dammit! I can't deal with this," he fumed, "I need some air," he said and hopped onto the elevator that had opened up, leaving her there.

The doors closed, and her hands were shaking. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't what she thought. Maybe somehow it was that damned mirror playing tricks on them both.

"You okay?" the gentle, masculine voice said beside her.

She turned to look at Gibbs, with pain in her big , dark eyes. "Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs tried to calm her down. It was obvious she and Tony had gotten into some kind of fight before they could leave to go to lunch. And it must have been serious enough for Tony to just storm out on her like that.<p>

He sat her in the smaller conference room.

She sipped the water he gave her, pushing back her long black hair.

"Thank you."

She looked sad to him, and maybe just a little lost.

"What's going on?" he said, cutting to the chase, knowing she would want that anyway.

"I'm…frightened, Jethro." She looked around for a moment to gather her thoughts, then leveled the saucer eyes at him. "He's in danger."

Gibbs' gut twisted.

"From who?"

"I don't know. That antique' mirror he had shipped home…have you seen it?"

"No."

"Well, I can understand if you think I'm particularly insane…but, it's bad. It…I can't explain it. I have a terrible feeling…and I'm worried. There's something…different about him. I can't put my finger on it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at her, seriously. "I don't know if it has anything to do with an old mirror, but I know something is up with him. Whether or not I believe the same things you do may be irrelevant. I know him pretty well, and I'm guessing you've got his number down already. So, I'm in no position to call you insane. "

Her bottom lip quivered, but she controlled her urge to cry. Thank God he was at least listening, and worried about Tony.

"What can I do for you, right now?" He leaned forward, showing her he was sincere. He knew she wasn't crazy, and had good instincts, though he may not buy into all the things she believed.

"Just…can you keep an eye on him? And maybe go look at that _thing_? In his place? I mean, you really are a witch too, Gibbs."

He snorted softly, and smiled. "I dunno' about that, but, for you, I'll take a look. And you never have to ask me to look out for him. He's one of my own."

She nodded, and gave him a grateful look. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

_He was in a room, watching two people have sex._

_Which was fine, until he realized the man was Tony._

_There was a girl, with curly blonde hair, on top of him, and Gibbs could only see her from behind. _

_She wore some kind of soft fabric tunic, which there was little sense to, since it was so sheer._

_He could see Tony's hands around her waist, the tension in his legs as he thrust up with the movement of her hips._

_He couldn't quite see Tony's face, as it was mostly hidden by her body in front of him._

_They didn't notice he was there watching them, for some reason._

_Tony moaned, coming slowly closer to the edge._

_They were both bathed in sweat_

_It was exciting, the visual from behind, of the girl's pale ass, the pink of her organ engulfing Tony's cock, moving up and down as she rode him._

_Suddenly her delicate looking hands clawed at Tony's shoulders, pulling him up towards her, and their mouths met, as the position changed just a little._

_Tony crossed his legs, indian style, while she wrapped hers around him, almost like a pose out of the Kama Sutra. He ran a hand through her hair, keeping one on her back._

_She very suddenly grabbed him by the hair, roughly forcing his head back, and moved forward, Gibbs assumed biting Tony on the neck. The girl was kinky._

_The green eyes rolled up in Tony's head, as he let out a pained cry, back arching. _

_His hands gripped her back as he went over the edge, cumming hard._

_Gibbs felt almost like he was going to cum himself, watching the incredibly hot scene, but then noticed something._

_A reflection, of the girl and Tony, just to his right, on what would be the side of the bed._

_There was a huge mirror, surrounded by two styles of antique framework, the outer very ornate, in gold._

_In the reflection, the girl was still sucking or kissing Tony's neck, while he whimpered. He still hadn't opened his eyes._

_Tony's hands slid away from her, and now it looked as if she were holding him up._

_The lust he felt a moment ago, faded away as he became chilled at how pale and still his friend had become. _

_Tony's mouth was slightly open, and his head seemed to roll back a bit. He was barely conscious._

_She was doing something wrong. She was hurting Tony._

_He noticed red trickles coming down over the reflected image._

_Rivulets of blood were running down the mirror._

"Tony," he gasped, sitting up in his bed, blood pounding in his ears. He felt confused, that he had been so turned on in the dream, and just a little humiliated. But mostly, he felt afraid. For Tony. Had Maura talking about the mirror affected his dreams?

He took a shaky breath, maybe he was going a little crazy, but he decided he needed to see it when he could.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday morning.<p>

Tony was late. Gibbs felt the constant twisting inside now, worried about him.

There were more doughnuts and coffee on Tony's desk. Gibbs shook his head. Ziva and McGee were happily plugging away already at the file input. he still couldn't figure out what had gotten into them.

When the elevator dinged, he was relieved to see Tony arrive, but then noticed the slow moving gait and sunglasses.

Tony put his backpack down, quietly, and mumbled his good morning to everyone. When he took off his sunglasses, Gibbs saw the vague shadows under his eyes.

He sighed. He wasn't going to ask right away…but a trip down to Ducky might not be a bad idea.

Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He took down the information and hung up.

"Grab your gear," he announced getting his things together. At least there was some normalcy starting this day off.

In the car, they barely spoke. Tony was quiet, keeping the sunglasses on.

"Are you hung over, Tony?" Ziva asked, a little teasingly.

He just sighed, shaking his head, "No. I just didn't sleep well."

"Did you…make up with Maura?" she asked, hopeful that they didn't.

He was about to make an angry retort when his cell rang. It was she. Thinking of the last time he ignored her call, he picked it up.

"Hi Maura."

_"Hi."_

There was a pause before she continued.

_"I…thought maybe you would call after that scene in your office yesterday…I felt pretty bad about it."_

"So did I."

_"I'm sorry, Tony."_

"So am I."

_"You're with your team aren't you?"_

"Yes," he said relieved. He didn't feel comfortable with them all listening in.

"I really want to see you…I miss you."

He smiled a little, 'So do I."

She let out a little relieved laugh, _"Okay. Wanna' come over tonight maybe?"_

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked, knowing he wasn't at his best currently.

_"Okay, just call me when you're free later and well set a plan."_

"Okay, I will."

_"And…be careful, okay? I keep dreaming about this blonde girl and you, and…I'm sorry, I know you're not lying to me. It was wrong of me to think….anyway, I feel like she's someone harmful, so just keep your eyes open. Okay?"_

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew he had dreamt of the blonde girl again…he just couldn't remember the details. Apparently she was some kind of goddess of wet dreams, which were in their own way so embarrassing, he would never tell Maura about them.

So he just said,"Okay."

_"Bye."_

"Talk to you later."

Ziva sighed in the back seat, while Gibbs and McGee remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Petty Officer Cheryl Thompson was lying dead in a large pool of blood when the arrived at the crime scene.<p>

The strong, attractive, black woman had not succumbed to death easily. The blood trail ran from her front door all the way into her living room, where she bled out and died.

Ziva was already looking into neighbors with Gibbs while Tony and McGee processed the scene.

There was no sign of forced entry. She had known her killer. And they had shot her at point blank, five times.

Tony was photographing the scene, his flash bouncing off the victim and her meager furnishings.

He kept shooting up to the front door, where he let the camera rest for a moment against his chest.

Tony saw her. In his mind, clearly. Opening her door for the...man, with a goatee and slight scar on his lip. He was slim, medium build. Wearing loose jeans and a leather baseball jacket. He looked to be hispanic with dark hair and eyes. It was night. Her smiled faded, as he took the gun out and threw the small pillow he was holding in his other hand up, shoving it against her and pushing her inside the door. Before she could get her bearings to defend herself or scream, he pumped the five shots into her chest, the sound somewhat muffled by the pillow.

They had found the pillow, thrown to the side in the hallway, with its hole and bloodstains..

The man watched her fall to the ground, where she tried to gulp in air and writhed in agony. It was awful, and sad.

"That's what you get, for lying to me you bitch," the man said with pure hatred. "He's my best friend...you whore." He spat at her, and left.

Just like that.

Leaving her in the dark, in fear and pain, to crawl towards her living room. She wanted to get to the phone, to call for help but she never made it. A fanged smile, dripping crimson flashed briefly in his vision, between the images of the poor Petty Officer crawling and taking her last breaths.

Tony walked out of the house, seeing the man walk across the lawn and down the block, looking warily behind his shoulder. He stopped by a thicket, on the side of a restaurant on the corner. He quickly wiped off the gun. Tony smiled. Too quickly. There were bound to be prints. _Gotcha you sonofabitch._ The man threw it into the brambles, into the woods behind the dumpster of the restaurant, where it might easily have never been found. And then he walked around the corner, disappearing. Tony ran down the block, in the opposite direction that Gibbs had gone with Ziva. Someone was calling him. McGee. But he couldn't stop. He had to find that gun.

He squeezed into the thicket, in the direction the gun had been thrown.

Within moments, he had it in his gloved fingers.

"Tony, h-how did you know...where it was?" McGee was completely befuddled, staring at him.

Tony swallowed, feeling completely off kilter at this point.

"I...I dunno' McGee." He felt shaky, and he passed the camera to McGee, so it didn't get in the way. He pulled an evidence bag out of his jacket, and dropped the gun into it, handing it also to McGee, since he didn't trust his trembling hands..

Gibbs was calling them, annoyed when they had both disappeared from the crime scene.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, irritated, until he saw the evidence bag with the murder weapon McGee was holding up.

He went from anger, to surprise, and then looked extremely pleased.

"That's good work,McGee. How did you know to look over here?"

McGee waited for Tony to speak up and take credit for it, but he didn't do as expected. Tony walked just away, while Gibbs watched him curiously.

"It wasn't my idea to look here , Boss. It was Tony's." Somehow, it was important that Gibbs knew.

Gibbs nodded, but didn't understand how Tony had deduced the gun had been tossed out in this exact spot.

He followed after him, as McGee took the evidence to the truck.

Tony walked back into the Petty Officer's house, into the living room and stared at her body, as Gibbs finally caught up to him.

He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, to turn him around, "DiNozzo, how-"

The words stopped short because he saw how pale Tony was, and that he'd started a nosebleed. He looked sick...

"Boss...I don't feel so good," he mumbled, bringing his hand to his face and looking at the blood as he brought it away.

He was swaying just slightly.

"Tony...let's go outside," Gibbs said gently, leading him back out the front door, away from the bloody scene.

He lead him over the lawn, towards the truck, but Tony couldn't make it. Half way there, he dropped to his knees, and vomited anything he had in his stomach. He leaned forward on one hand holding his stomach with the other.

Gibbs took a quick run to the truck, bringing him back paper towels and a bottle of water.

Ducky and Palmer had just pulled up, after being delayed by an accident that happened in front of them on the way to the crime scene.

"Tony okay Boss?" he could hear McGee near the truck.

Gibbs didn't answer him, but came over to Tony, handing him wet paper towels and the water.

"Thanks," Tony said thickly, without looking up, immediately wiping off his face and washing his mouth out with the water.

"You sick?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I ...guess so..." he said weakly, finally looking at Gibbs. They both knew he'd seen many crime scenes, so odds were against the body getting him to puke.

"When we get back, straight to Ducky."

Tony just nodded as Gibbs helped him up, and he was suddenly flanked by Ziva on the other side.

"Are you alright, Tony?" she asked worriedly.

"M'fine," he mumbled trying to pull away from them both.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, shaking his head, watching Tony walk to the truck.

"What is wrong with him? " Ziva asked, as she watched Tony sit in the truck, a little dazedly, with the door open to get air.

Gibbs took a deep breath,"I dunno, but let's get done here so we can get him back with Ducky and evidence to Abby."

* * *

><p>Tony had protested, once they got in to the office, about going down to Ducky.<p>

As Ziva and McGee began follow up though, Tony stopped for a moment to tell them to look for the PO's boyfriend.

They were puzzled, as they didn't get that information from the scant number of neighbors they'd found to question. It wasn't a very friendly neighborhood.

Gibbs said, 'Do it," trusting Tony, but then ushered him down to Autopsy.

He had Tony sit on one of the cold, metal tables, trying to ignore the fact that PO Cheryl Thompson was lying behind him, in a body bag on Ducky's other table.

He let out a long, tired sigh and looked at Gibbs, clearly annoyed.

"I'm fine, Boss. Just didn't get a good night's sleep."

Gibbs' blue eyes were piercing him. Tony broke his gaze away.

"Did you go out?" Gibbs asked without recrimination.

Tony shook his head. "No. I was a little miffed at Maura. Hey…miffed at Maura. If we lived in Minnesota and it was Monday-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, but was pleased Tony was being a little silly, his normal self.

Just then Ducky strolled into the room, with a stethoscope and a blood draw pack.

Tony's eyes widened, when he saw the needles, and Gibbs had to push him back up as he looked about to bolt off the table.

"Aggggghh," Tony groaned. "You're kidding me with this, Gibbs." He looked at Gibbs imploringly.

"You'll live," Gibbs smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Anthony, my boy, I understand you are not feeling up to snuff today."

Tony sighed. "Not according to Gibbs, I'm not."

"You almost puked on my shoes today," Gibbs said sourly, "if I hadn't got out of your way."

Ducky made shameful clucking sounds while Tony shot mental daggers from his eyes at Gibbs.

"Let's get blood over to Abby to start with," Ducky said, as Tony reluctantly rolled up his sleeve.

Tony tried not to act like a child, and managed not to pass out while Ducky took his blood. Palmer made a five second appearance, shooting Tony a greeting and quick smile before running the blood out to Abby's lab.

Gibbs leaned against the wall, looking on dispassionately, until Ducky had Tony unbutton his shirt for him.

As Ducky was preparing to use the stethoscope, Gibbs was shocked he made no comment about the purple bruising on Tony's neck.

Suddenly, Gibbs thought better about it. Maybe Tony was seeing someone behind Maura's back…or it was from Maura…

At any rate, since Ducky didn't seem to want to say anything, Gibbs remained quiet as well. He'd talk to Tony about it later…maybe. An echo of the dream he had about Tony drifted through his mind. He shivered.

"Well, your heart rate seems fine, so lets check your pressure and temperature."

As he stuck a thermometer in Tony's mouth, the younger man rolled his eyes.

"None of that Anthony. Remember, if you're one degree off I can make sure you're on desk duty for three days."

Tony looked at him, wide-eyed. "Shorry Uck,' he got out with the thermometer still under his tongue.

After the temperature was found to be normal, and Tony's blood pressure to be a little low, Ducky still made him wait, sitting on the table while he called Abby.

"Ah yes, I see. Well my dear, let me know what else you find if anything but, I'd say that could be the crux of it. Thank you, Abigail."

Gibbs stood up, with interest, looking at Ducky.

"That was fast," Tony said a little nervously. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing serious, Tony," Ducky said warmly, "Abby is still running the standard checks but did find quickly that you are a little anemic."

"I'm what?"

"You have a slight case of anemia, from the Greek term, _anaimia_, meaning lack of blood. It's a decrease in number of red blood cells or less than the normal quantity of hemoglobin in the blood. Because hemoglobin normally carries oxygen from the lungs to the tissues, anemia leads to hypoxia in organs. But do not worry," he saw Tony's eyes get even wider, "Anemia is most common and usually mild. Mainly it occurs due to excessive blood loss or a deficiency in red blood cell production. In your case, taking some iron will likely fix the issue for you, since we know you haven't suffered any blood loss…of late." Ducky smiled and patted his back. "Likely, you have not been eating well enough. If anything else shows up, I will let you know, but this could be responsible for feeling tired or even flu-like symptoms."

Tony nodded, relieved.

He turned to Gibbs, smiling. "See Boss? I'm fine."

Gibbs sighed. "Okay, Tony, okay." He smiled back a little, but his gut was still telling him something was very wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

In spite of Tony's protests, Gibbs sent him home to get some rest.

Ducky was examining PO Thompson's body, while Abby was checking the suspected murder weapon for prints.

McGee and Ziva had looked into the dead Petty Officer's military record, personal accounts, and cell records. Though there was nothing unusual about her service performance, or financials, they found many calls over the last six months were between her and one Emilio Torres. A call to Princeton PD, where the police were local to her parents, yielded the information that they knew she had been dating Torres.

Gibbs sent them to pick Torres up at his home address in south DC, while Abby's analysis of the gun yielded two useable prints – both belonging to Emilio Torres. Ducky reported the details of how the bullets had done irreparable damage to Cheryl Thompson, and that it had been miraculous she even lived as long as she did after.

When Gibbs interrogated the young man, and told him where they found the murder weapon with his prints, he crumbled, and confessed, trying to justify murdering her because he _thought _she slept with his best friend.

By the end of the day, they had him, lock, stock, and barrel. It was the fastest close on a case they had ever experienced.

Gibbs sat thoughtfully at his desk, going over the paperwork, and a line which was stuck in his head. It simply stated that, "_Agents McGee and DiNozzo canvassed the area and discovered the murder weapon, which left residue on Torres' hands upon testing_." Of course, there were good odds the team would have ended up looking at Torres for the murder, but it would have taken a little longer, and might not have been as simple a case without the gun, and testing his hands while the fresh residue existed on them.

"How did you know where it was, DiNozzo? And how did you know about the boyfriend?" he wondered, and wanted to go to Tony's to ask him the questions. His SFA was sometimes, in a word, ingenious. But he just couldn't figure out any way he would have known…

Tony had looked so worn out, that Gibbs really hoped he had just gone right home and went to sleep. Maybe he would curb the urge to check on him, and let him rest.

The dream also teased at the back of his mind. He wondered about the mirror. If it would look anything like in the dream…

"Hah," he chided himself, "you're letting that pretty witch get to your head."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nooo, Daddy...I don't wanna..." the child was crying, lying face down on her unicorn comforter, doll clutched under one arm.<em>

"_It's okay. Come on honey. If you play nice with Daddy, I'll get you a new toy tomorrow, hmm?" _

_He was lying beside her, stroking her back, hands trailing down her bottom._

_She still shook her head no, into her pillow._

_"You love Daddy, don't you?"_

_She nodded._

_"Alright then, come on, let's play house."_

_The little girl finally turned over, pouting. It was Melanie Wilson._

_"Okay honey?" Her father asked._

_She nodded, though there was fear in her eyes, as he reached his hand into her pajamas._

Tony bolted awake, horrified and sickened by the dream. He turned his sweaty head to the side on the pillow, seeing himself in the vast mirror.

For just a blink he saw an image of the blonde woman from his dreams, a leering smile on her face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He gasped, jumping up, but as his heart pounded in his chest he saw there was no one there. He got up quickly, running to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

><p>"Where the Hell is he?" Gibbs growled in the bullpen. It was almost 09:30. Tony was never that late without calling or a damned good reason.<p>

"Ah, should I-" McGee began.

"Yes McGee, track his cell. He's not picking up but it's on."

Ziva gave McGee a wide-eyed look, worried about Tony and at how obviously upset Gibbs was. She wondered if Maura had something to do with this.

"Why would he..."

"What McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"Well, he, uh...he's at CPO Wilsons house Boss. Why would he..."McGee trailed off but Gibbs was already gone.

* * *

><p>When Tony knocked on Wilsons door, the man was surprised to see him.<p>

Tony was very polite at first.

"Agent DiNozzo, uh, come in," the man said, closing the door behind them as Tony walked in.

"Thank you."

As they stood in the man's foyer, he asked, "Is there anything wrong? Is it my ex? She_ is_ going down for the kidnapping, right?"

Tony looked at him, "Is Melanie home?"

"Oh, ah, no. She's at school," he said, casually leaning on one leg.

"Oh, good."

Suddenly, Tony grabbed the man, shoving him against the wall, his elbow crushing Wilson's windpipe.

Tony's eyes were like green ice, his tone lethal, as he got close to the man's face.

"Im gonna' tell you this, one time. So. You. Listen. Up."

The man was choking, eyes wide in anger and confusion. Tony waited until he finally nodded.

"If I find out, you have been _inappropriately_ touching your daughter, I will rip off your fucking head and shit down your neck. I can make you disappear, and I have friends who can help me make sure it's without a trace."

The man's eyes widened, and that's when Tony knew. His sickening visions were real. Wilson's anger had turned to fear. Tony could see it in his eyes. He looked positively haunted.

"That kid only has one parent now, and I'm gonna' keep an eye on you both, Wilson. I might show up at some point at her school, just to have lunch with her and get her to tell me if Daddy ever plays "house" with her."

The man started shaking, tears appearing in his eyes after the last comment Tony made.

Tony finally let him go while he coughed and sputtered. He just looked at him, and said nothing.

Tony held up his finger, "You have one shot. You blow it..."

The man nodded, looking at the floor.

Tony walked out, leaving the door open and not looking back, praying he'd put the fear of God into the man, because it would likely be hard to get Melanie away from him without proof.

As he went down the front steps, someone grabbed him.

It was Gibbs.

"What the **Hell** are you doing here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snarled, and had him by the arm.

Wilson came to the door, and looked at them both for a brief moment before quickly closing the door without a word.

Tony glared at him, pulling his arm away.

"That's between me an CPO Wilson." He said plainly.

"Not when it's on my time, it's not." Gibbs took in Tony's appearance, unshaven, the dark shadows under his eyes. The casual clothes.

Tony walked away, towards his car. Gibbs followed and grabbed him again, which made him very angry. He opened his mouth to say something unkind to Gibbs, but the look on the older man's face stopped him.

Gibbs frowned, deeply concerned, and sighed, "Tony, what's going on with you?"

Tony was momentarily surprised, by Gibbs switching to the gentle tone, and the genuine worry showing in his blue eyes.

He looked down, suddenly feeling guilt, and shame, for what he wasn't sure. He looked back up to Gibbs, his brow furrowing slightly, letting him see just for a small moment, how confused and vulnerable he was.

"I dunno'," Tony he said sadly. "I dunno' what's wrong with me."

Gibbs searched Tony's eyes, and saw he was telling the truth. Not the whole truth of course, but he knew the younger man was hurting badly if he was admitting something like this.

"Can't we just...can we just go back to work, Gibbs?" The tone was pleading.

Gibbs looked at him intently for another moment, and then nodded.

Tony seemed to slump with relief.

"We need to talk about this thing with Wilson later. Along with a few other things."

Tony looked away, and said dryly, "Yes, I know."

How was he going to explain all this to Gibbs? The visions? How he found the murder weapon at yesterday's crime scene...

He thought of the irony. Maybe this was how Maura felt all the time.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Navy Yard, Ziva and McGee watched them curiously.<p>

Gibbs went back to his desk without a word, while Tony just wasn't ready for their questioning glances, so he went to the break room for coffee.

As he finished pouring his cup, Agent Williams from one of the other teams stepped in, a little closely to him.

He stood in Tony's way, as he turned trying to leave.

"Uh...Williams...you need something?"

The tall blonde agent, who was known to bench 300 in the NCIS gym, came in very close, staring at Tony.

"Why, yes, I...need something..." Then he put his hand on Tony's hip, making him jump.

Tony was incredulous.

"Agent Williams...if you wanna' keep that hand, I suggest you move it." Tony put the coffee down behind him on the cart.

"Come on, Tony...you know...I can see how you need it."

Tony pushed him backwards, and the muscular man quickly recovered after knocking a chair over.

Tony was shaking.

"Stay away from me Williams. I dunno' what's gotten into you, but I don't swing both ways."

Williams, who was still staring at him, smiled. "That's not what she says..."he said softly.

Tony frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Just then, McGee walked into the break room, picking up on the tension. "Everything okay here?"

"Williams was just leaving," Tony said angrily.

Williams shrugged, and left, but said over his shoulder, "You know where I am DiNozzo."

As soon as he was gone, Tony turned to McGee, "Has _everyone_ lost their minds around here? Or…maybe it's me? Maybe I've lost mine." He scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Why? What happened?"McGee asked, concerned.

"That guy...he...he just _came on_ to me, Tim." Tony gave him another look of sheer disbelief.

"You do look a little tired today, but still...I guess I can't blame him."

Tony's mouth hung open, but then he started laughing. Hard. "Good one, McJokester. Seriously, that was _so_ wrong."

McGee just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Tony frowned for a bit, looking at him, and then shook his head and took his coffee, leaving the break room.

When he went to his desk, Williams was on his way to the elevator, and smiled lasciviously at Tony upon passing him.

Tony looked away grinding his teeth and sat down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. The headache was reaching a slightly unbearable level. He rubbed his eyes and then tried to get to work.

Gibbs saw the momentary exchange with Williams. What had that been about? He sourly wondered if maybe he should send Tony home before any other problem befell him.

The afternoon, thankfully, was quiet.

Ziva and McGee had gone back to data entry, Tony to perusing cold cases.

He was having trouble concentrating from the pain behind his eyes, and finally stood up, approaching Gibbs' desk. He never asked to leave early because of not feeling well. He was debating just going back and sitting down at his computer again.

Gibbs looked at him. Tony looked miserable and pale. And he knew the SFA was in a good deal of pain by the tight look around his eyes.

"Go home, DiNozzo. You look like crap."

"Thanks Boss," he said with a slight smile, "I think I'll do that." He went to walk back to his desk when he heard, "And Tony, no surprises tomorrow. If you feel off, take the sick day." _And we still have some serious things to talk about._ Gibbs hoped whatever happened between Tony and CPO Wilson wouldn't end up in a complaint to Vance.

"Yes. Will do Boss."

As Tony packed up, Ziva peered over at him, "Are you alright?"

"Just a bad headache. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Would you like me to bring you some soup later?" she asked sweetly.

"No."

"I could bring you some pizza, if you want, maybe rent a movie," McGee offered.

Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay," he announced, "This has gone on long enough. When I come in tomorrow, if you two are not back to normal, I'm going to request you both get psych evals."

Gibbs looked on, inwardly agreeing with Tony, though he knew it was an idle threat.

"We are...just concerned for you Tony. That is all," Ziva said innocently.

Just then Tony's cell rang. It was Maura.

"Crap," he said, knowing he forgot to call her.

"Hello beautiful," he said warmly.

_"Hey there. I was getting concerned I didn't hear from you,"_ she said in her silky voice.

"M'sorry...today was a little...crazy."

_"No problem. I'm not sure if you were still planning to come over? I've been feeling you may not make it tonight..."_

"Well...actually, I'm not feeling very good, it's just a bad headache though so don't worry. Are you gonna' be upset if we make it tomorrow night? Do you have plans?"

_"Just work, but I should be done early enough."_

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm looking forward to it."

_"Tony..."_

He rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

_"I heard that eyeroll, and yes I'm going to ask again ...you sure you're okay? I mean besides the headache?"_

He smiled. "Ducky put me on iron pills. Seems I'm a little anemic."

_"Oh, okay...I'm surprised to hear that but glad you're taking care of it."_

"Yes I am. Just made me a little tired…So nothing to worry about. I'm going home to crash. I'll talk to you maybe later tonight?"

_"I'd really like that."_

"Okay then, bye."

_"Bye Tony."_

He sighed and picked up his backpack, seeing Ziva's smug look as he walked out.

Gibbs felt the twinge in his gut, watching Tony leave the office.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone home, leaving him to replay the events of the last several days.<p>

Gibbs felt a strong urge to check on Tony, and to finally see the antique mirror that Maura was so upset over.

He decided to stop in and maybe order pizza if Tony was awake. Or maybe get it for him and leave it if he was asleep. Either way. He had to stop by.

He didn't call, in case Tony was sleeping.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the apartment.

When he let himself in, he didn't know why, but something felt wrong. He listened for any sounds of a female voice, in case Maura had actually come over to see Tony. But it was silent.

The kitchen light was on, and one floor lamp in the living room. He saw the bedroom door open, and approached quietly to take a quick glance in. As his eyes adjusted, he didn't see anyone lying in the bed.

"Tony?"

He was startled when heard a faint moan, from the floor.

Quickly he threw on the light. Panic took a stranglehold of him.

"_Tony!"_

Tony was on the floor, naked, on his side and tangled in a sheet, between his bed and the large mirror against the wall. As Gibbs glanced at it, he felt a horrific, crawling chill up his spine...it was the same as it was in his dream. But there was no time to think about it now.

There were some several drops of blood on the bed, but Gibbs couldn't see where they'd come from. His stomach clenched.

He knelt quickly next to Tony.

"Hey," He brushed his hand gently across Tony's head, which was firey hot to the touch. "Tony," he called, watching the green eyes crack open just a little. He was breathing was shallow.

"Boss…" Tony whispered weakly. "I don't want them to cut it down…" his eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Can you stop them…?"

He realized this was a dangerously high fever, and Tony was slightly delirious. He had to get him to a hospital.

"Come on, think you can sit up?"

"I t-told them…but Dad wants them cut it down…" he blinked, and shifted a little.

Gibbs took a shaky breath, and then pulled Tony up a bit, to sit against the bed. As he did, the sheet fell away from his upper body. Gibbs stared at the spread of the purple bruise on Tony's neck and shoulder, and the semi-circles of little dots, seemingly at the center of them. Was it some kind of rash? Maybe Ducky missed that Tony was sick with something else?

Gibbs ran to the bathroom, and got a cold cloth, returning it to run over Tony's face. The younger man closed his eyes and shivered.

He was trying to decide on an ambulance, or getting Tony dressed himself and taking him in his car. The latter would be faster.

Tony grunted a little as he pulled him up on the bed, and he just sat, ready to fall over, dazed, eyes half-lidded, as Gibbs got some clothes together.

It took ten minutes, with not very much help from Tony to get him dressed. Gibbs glanced over his friend's body as he dressed him, but still could not ascertain where the blood had come from. Maybe a nosebleed again?

"Okay, can you help me out here, Tony?" He got one arm under and around his waist, while pulling Tony's opposite arm over his shoulder.

Tony seemed to understand Gibbs was asking him to move, so he did.

They almost got to the car, when Gibbs felt Tony getting heavier. "C'mon, Tony," he lightly tapped his face, but it was too late. His eyes closed, his head rolling back. He'd passed out. The dead weight almost took them both down, until Gibbs essentially got hold of him, and carried him the several more steps to the car. He knew he was going to feel it in his lower back into next week, as he struggled Tony into his back seat.

"You'll be okay," he said, to calm himself mostly, touching his hand to Tony's burning forehead one more time, before closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs paced the waiting room with his coffee.

Since it was obvious the fever was so high, they took Tony in right away. Luckily, he'd come-to again in the car, so Gibbs was able to walk him in, albeit shaking and incoherent.

He had taken Tony's phone and wallet with him, slipping them in his coat pocket before they left the apartment. Once Tony was admitted and Gibbs gave all the insurance and other information to the hospital staff, he called Ducky, and then Maura. Both got off the phone with him quickly, in order to get to Bethesda.

Ducky in turn, apparently called McGee, who called Ziva, who called Abby.

By the time Maura got there, desperately looking for Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky had already arrived.

She was frowning, as she rushed up to Gibbs when she saw him. Before she could speak, he told her, "We don't know anything yet. As soon as they get done checking him out, they'll let us know."

He was trying to be calm, when he felt inside how Maura looked, a crease wedged in between her dark brows.

"What happened, exactly?" she asked.

He gave her the same brief he'd given Ducky and Ziva. "I dunno' exactly." He sighed. "I stopped by his place, because I knew he wasn't feeling right today, and found him on the floor, burning up with a fever. And he's got some kind of rash too, on his neck, I think. So I'm thinking…some kind of bug maybe. But…I really don't know."

He saw the worry in her beautiful, tearful eyes. She nodded, looking distraught and helpless, and something in him made him put his arms around her and whisper, "It's okay. He'll be okay," into her black hair, as she sniffled.

After a moment, he heard Ziva off to the side, "What are you so upset for? This is _probably_ your fault."

Maura pulled away from Gibbs, as he looked at Ziva, a little stunned.

McGee was just walking in with Abby, as Ziva took another step towards Maura.

"What the _Hell _are you talking about?" Maura said angrily. She was too worried about Tony to play games with Ziva.

"Well," Ziva gestured a little with her hands, and then pointed at Maura, "you show up in his life, and suddenly, he has all these problems."

Maura shook her head, standing up taller. "Whatever is happening to him, has nothing to do with me. We were seeing each other a few weeks before he started not feeling well."

"Not from my perspective," Ziva snarled, now getting too close to Maura for comfort.

Gibbs knew this was going downhill quickly, probably because they were all stressed. He stood between the two women.

"Stand down," he said firmly, uncertain for a moment that Ziva heard him. Abby, McGee, and Ducky were all open mouthed at the scene, looking at each other in alarm.

Ziva's posture changed a little, as Gibbs stared at her, and she leaned back from Maura.

Abby drifted forward, and gently said, "Ziva, you know Tony cares about Maura a lot, so, shouldn't we respect his feelings, even if we don't agree with them?"

Maura wondered if secretly Abby disliked her too, or if she was just placating Ziva. She quickly decided on the latter thought, catching Abby's apologetic glance at her.

Ziva took a deep breath, and oddly, looked up again at Maura and smiled. "Of course. If it is what Tony would want, I shall be pleasant to you." She went and sat down next to Ducky, while they all looked at each other, a little confused.

"Gibbs," Abby nervously played with her hands, "is Tony okay? I mean, Tim really didn't know the details, except he wasn't feeling so good today. I mean, it's not serious right?" She finished by biting her lip as she stared at him.

They were all looking at him now, and he was going to answer but heard, "Agent Gibbs?" behind him.

He turned to the Doctor who had called his name.

"Yes."

They all got up to hear what was happening.

The doctor looked at them, a little surprised, but then smiled. "You're all here for Agent DiNozzo?"

They all nodded, and said yes, while Gibbs added, "I'm his proxy, and it's okay if they hear anything you need to say."

"Okay then," the short kind-faced man said, clipping a pen onto the pocket of his white coat. The nametag said "Dr. Haas."

"So, Anthony- er- Agent DiNozzo, had a dangerously high fever upon admittance, but we've already gotten that to come down a bit, which is good news. He's likely got some kind of systemic infection, and we aren't sure what kind, but have him on intra-veinous antibiotics to knock out whatever it is. We're running more tests to see if we can pinpoint a root cause…but sometimes we don't find one. There's really nothing else obvious that he's presenting. Mean time, after you told us he has also been anemic, we immediately checked that issue and found that he needed a transfusion, to up his blood volume and hemoglobin. It seemed to help matters with his fever from the get go, so, I don't think this is anything serious to worry about."

They all sighed with relief.

"Tests should show a bit more, but I'm thinking with being slightly anemic, he picked up some kind of secondary infection and it just became a compounded issue. If anything more serious shows up, we'll let you know by tomorrow at the latest. Meantime, we'll see how he does with the transfusion, some additional fluids, and the antibiotics. If things go as expected, he may only be here for a day or two."

"Thank you, doctor," Gibbs said, feeling like a crushing weight had been lifted off his chest. "One question though…what about the bruising, by his neck? Was that a rash of some kind?"

The doctor tilted his head at Gibbs, "I didn't notice any significant discoloration, Agent Gibbs, but I'll take another look at him in a while."

Gibbs frowned a little, confused. "Okay Doc," he shrugged.

"When can we see him?" Maura asked, as the Doctor turned an appraising eye on her.

"He can have two visitors at a time, once he's in a regular room. Two only. Tomorrow is a different story, but I want him to rest," the Doctor gave them all a warning look.

"Okay." Abby said. "Two at a time. We promise." McGee smiled at seeing her fingers crossed behind her back.

Gibbs and Maura both wanted to see Tony right away when he got his assigned room, two hours later. But they both knew they would be the ones to insist on staying much later, so they let Mcgee, Abby, and Ziva break the rules and all go in to see him.

Ducky remained with them in the hallway.

"Duck," Gibbs said, thinking, "did you not notice any bruising on DiNozzo's neck the other morning when you looked at him?"

Ducky sighed and shook his head, 'No, Jethro, I did not. I certainly hope it isn't something important that I overlooked."

"If the Doctor didn't see it," Maura jumped in, "I'm sure you could easily have overlooked it too."

Ducky looked at her, and took her hand, "This is truly an interesting way for us to meet my dear, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances, but I will say, Tony has outdone himself this time. You are just absolutely ravishing."

She suddenly grinned at Ducky, while Gibbs snorted.

"Well, that is a lovely compliment, Doctor Mallard."

Just then, Ziva exited the room, sneering at Maura.

"He is asking for you," she tossed her pony tail, and then turned to Gibbs. "I am going home for the night, but I will return to check on him tomorrow."

"Okay Ziva," Gibbs smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the head, which seemed to soften her expression. For a moment, she even looked confused.

Then she shook it off and said, "Good night, Ducky."

"Good night," Ducky returned, watching her leave.

Just then, Abby and McGee also walked out, looking much less stressed than when they came in.

"We're going home," Abby announced.

Gibbs was surprised, thinking he would normally need to drag Abby out, kicking and screaming. "Yeah?" He asked, one brow raised.

"Oh it's okay. Tony told us to go home. He's much better than when he came in. He'll be fine Gibbs," she kissed Gibbs on the cheek, then Ducky, and then Maura.

"You're so lucky," Abby said to Maura, smiling at her, and something bothered Gibbs about her demeanor on a very deep level.

"I'll get her home safe, Boss. Tony wanted me to drive her anyway," he waved at them all as he turned and escorted Abby out.

"Goodnight, McGee," Gibbs said quietly, shaking his head a little. Their behavior had him completely puzzled.

"Shall we?" Ducky asked, gesturing to the room.

When they saw Tony, Gibbs had to admit, he looked a lot better than earlier, though some of the fever was till hanging on, based on the glassy green eyes.

He was on an oxygen cannula, and had two bags of fluids still dripping into his IV.

"Hey," he said weakly to them, lying at an upward angle on the bed. He was definitely coherent. It made Gibbs sigh in relief.

"Hey yourself," Gibbs said, as Maura leaned over to kiss Tony quickly on the lips.

Tony looked at her, "I think I feel pretty good now, but maybe I would feel even better if you gave me a sponge bath. Maybe you can borrow a uniform."

She smiled and shook her head, "You kill me."

"It's good to see you are doing better, my boy," Ducky said, smiling.

"Thanks Duck," Tony said looking at the M.E. and then Gibbs.

Gibbs was so glad to see him looking better.

Tony shifted a little, looking at Gibbs. "Boss…I hope I wasn't a total mess before. They told me you brought me in…but I don't really remember…"

Gibbs smiled. "Only somewhat of a mess, DiNozzo. At least this time nobody shot you."

Tony laughed a little.

Maura was staring at Tony's neck.

"Is that bruising?" She looked at Gibbs, "I see something …"

Ducky squinted his eyes. "I can't really see much of anything there."

Maura went to pull down Tony's hospital shirt, but he pushed her hand away.

"Stop," he said, a little angrily. "I dunno' what you're looking for, but I told you, I'm not cheating on you."

"But Tony, I-"

"No. I can't deal with this Maura. There can't _always_ be a problem with me," Tony's eyes were a little glassier. She could see she was just upsetting him.

She suddenly backed away, looking down, and left the room.

Tony frowned a little, not looking at Gibbs or Ducky, who passed communicative glances to each other.

Tony licked his lips and then sighed.

He looked up at Gibbs, "I dunno' why…I just got so angry with her."

Gibbs raised his brows, "I dunno' why either."

"She's just…worried…I…can you go after her? " He looked up at Gibbs imploringly. And then looked around, "Maybe I should-"

"Whoa," Gibbs said, stopping Tony from getting up, "Okay, I'll go see if I can catch her. " Then he pointed at Tony giving the command, "You. Stay."

It was easily done. Gibbs saw her as soon as he walked out of Tony's room.

She was in the hallway, leaning against the wall, sobbing into her hands.

It wrenched his heart.

"Maura," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him, but leaned into his chest, and he held her.

"Maybe Ziva's right," she choked. "I'm just m-making things worse…"

"He sent me out here to find you. He was out of line, and he still has a fever. So I wouldn't take it to heart." He stroked her hair.

She nodded, hiccupping..

After a minute of him absently rubbing her head in comfort, she pulled away, looking at him with puffy eyes and wet lashes, "It's not just this, Gibbs." She was taking gulping breaths, trying to calm down and get the words out. "Something is wrong, and I mean _really, really_ **wrong**…I k-keep having dreams about him, with this blonde haired girl," Gibbs tensed at the words, "always…doing things to him…_hurting_ him. And then I see a hand coming at him…with a knife…I c-can't take the dreams…I'm so scared…" he wiped some tears off her face, while his mind was racing, thinking of the dream he had of Tony and the blonde girl. And the mirror. He wasn't sure if he should tell her right now…Somehow it was very important…but she was so upset... "I'm worried…about him…and that mirror. I'm telling you, Jethro. That mirror has something to do with this. You know it too. Don't you?"

He stared at her for a while, knowing she needed him to respond. His practical side told him the mirror was just an old antique. A piece of furniture. But his gut…told him otherwise.

He finally nodded at her. "Maybe…we should look into it."

She looked so relieved. "I'm not just scared for him, Gibbs," she continued in a whisper, "it's all of us…"

He looked at her for another moment, "If you need me," he reached into his jacket, giving her his card, "you can call me any time, day or night, okay?"

She nodded, finally calming.

"And we'll get to the bottom of it, okay?"

She nodded again, sniffling. "Thanks."

"You wanna' come back in and see him?"

She shook her head, "No. I think you should stay, and Ducky. I'll come back in the morning. Tell him…I'm not upset. That I promise I'll be here by ten tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

She finally gave him a little smile, "Thanks, Jethro. It means a lot to me that you understand."

He nodded again, as she turned and left.

As she turned the corner down the hall, he said, "Do I?"


	17. Chapter 17

_She was as beautiful as he ever remembered._

_She smiled, and tossed her long red hair._

"_Shannon…" he reached for her, but couldn't quite touch her. _

_He wanted to so badly. _

_He missed her so much. _

_But he was somehow locked in place._

_They were staring at each other, in a mist of nowhere._

"_I miss you," he said brokenly, while she gazed at him with compassion, saying nothing._

_She turned her body, her eyes leaving him last, and pointed off to the side._

_His eyes followed, and he saw the horrific mirror, with Tony and the blonde girl in front of it. _

_They were kneeling, naked, arms around each other, locked in a passionate kiss._

_Behind them, two figures appeared, shimmering in the mirror._

_Two men, one blonde, and one with dark hair. Wearing tunics similar to the girl's._

_As the girl and Tony grasped frantically at each other's bodies, Gibbs saw her break off the kiss, smiling at Tony as he looked at her, dazed._

_Her eyes changed. _

_They were light green, and the whites around them seemed to become darker, as if black ink was pulsing into the capillaries, making them appear to be smoking up. The light green iris became strange and cat-like._

_She opened her mouth and sucked down just below Tony's clavicle as he cried out, somewhere between agony and ecstasy._

_Suddenly the girl and the two men in the mirror seemed to shift, their skin changing texture, their normal human details fading._

_Gibbs saw something that looked like snake scales._

"_Tony," he uttered in horror, wanting to run, and throw the girl off him._

_But his legs wouldn't move._

_He heard someone call him._

"_Jethro," Shannon's voice said, but when he turned to look, it was Maura, staring at him with a blazing look in her dark eyes._

_She held up something in each hand, towards him._

_In one hand, a small circular piece of metal with a symbol on it, a strange kind of star._

_In the other hand, a long, wavy dagger, with a wooden handle._

_His attention wavered, as he heard someone brokenly sobbing in the other direction._

_It was Tony, covered in blood, struggling, as the two men in the mirror, looking human again, pulled at his arms, dragging him inside. The girl walked behind them._

Gibbs woke in the hospital chair with a jerk, sweating, and shaking.

He looked at the soundly sleeping form in the bed before him.

He wasn't sure what he was saying when he spoke the words, "Not gonna' let them…"

Maybe he was going nuts.

* * *

><p>Later, Ducky and Maura were the first ones to arrive. Tony was still sleeping heavily.<p>

She came into the room, putting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, smiling at how peaceful Tony looked.

"Good morning, Jethro," Ducky said in almost a whisper.

Gibbs got up from the chair, and motioned them out into the hallway, not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

"He looks _so_ much better," Maura said, in a relieved tone.

Gibbs nodded.

"I just spoke with his nurse on the way in," Ducky said, also pleased, "and she said his temperature is back to _normal, _and he is doing very well. That is really wonderful news." Ducky smiled brightly at them both, blue eyes beaming.

Maura smiled.

"Doctor Mallard, would you give me and Jethro a moment?"

He looked at her curiously, and said, "Certainly my dear. I think I will sit with Anthony for a while…" he gave Gibbs a look as well, and then went into the room.

Gibbs eyed her, not knowing what she was going to say.

She just stared at him for a moment, blinking her impossibly big eyes.

She reached in her bag, and pulled something out, grabbing his hand, and laying it in his palm.

As she took her hand away, his eyes widened slightly. He looked at her, and asked tensely, "What is this?"

It was a thin black leather cord, a necklace, with a silver disk on the end. Carved into the metal was a six-rayed star, like the one he had only just seen in his dream.

This was almost too much.

"This is a talisman, to protect you. I made one for Tony…but I'm not sure he'll take it…"

"A…talisman?"

"Yes. Do you know what a talisman is?"

He nodded. "Yes. But…what is this symbol?" It looked like a strangely stretched and intertwined Star of David.

"It's a hexagram, one of the world's most ancient symbols. It represents planetary energies and forces, and is very much the same symbol used by King Solomon, to give him the power to command demons, genies, and speak with animals. Not that we know how he used it exactly, but witches use it as a powerful instrument of luck and protection, and I did some magic to it myself to up its strength."

He looked at her for a moment, not sure if he should laugh. He felt ridiculous. But the dream…he had just seen it…and Shannon…

He looked at it, and without a word to her, put it over his head, and dropped it down the inside of his shirt.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

She nodded. "When I can…I may make more of them…for your team…but I'm not sure they would take them from me. Or take them seriously."

He smiled. "Abby would.

"She probably would," she said, suddenly hugging Gibbs.

"Thank you," she whispered, happy that in some way, at least she could protect the person she knew meant so much to Tony.

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Tony had been thoroughly visited, gifted, overfed, and completely suffocated by the team.

And he loved every minute of it.

They all seemed to be getting along…even Ziva had taken a hiatus from Maura bashing.

Gibbs finally shooed them all out, sending them home, leaving him with just Tony and Maura.

"Are you sure you won't come back to my place now?" she was asking Tony, who had just before been laughing and smiling. Now he sighed deeply, looking at her.

"Before you get into this, again, I am fine with the mirror, and yes," he held up a hand as she was about to say something else, "I will have it appraised this week and sell it. Gibbs already told me how ugly he thinks it is."

"He did?" She smiled madly at Gibbs. Why hadn't she thought of that? It was so simple.

Gibbs just smiled at her, and winked.

"Are you…going to stay with him?" she asked Gibbs.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine." He was getting exasperated. Then he tilted his head a little, changing tactics. "You know, if you really wanted, I could…maybe come over later tonight, when you get off from work…?"

She smiled, more relieved than excited. "I like that idea. But I don't get off until ten."

"I'm sure I can make it over then. I am totally up to it." He grinned wide and stood up, kissing her softly. He was already dressed and ready to be released from the hospital. "Actually," he tilted his head a bit, thoughtfully, "I haven't felt this good in at least a week."

* * *

><p>Gibbs took Tony home, and insisted on staying a while, under the guise of wanting to stay for dinner and order pizza.<p>

He sat on Tony's couch as Tony walked around the apartment, doing a few things and getting an overnight bag together to stay at Maura's later.

Every time Tony walked into the bedroom, Gibbs stomach clenched. He could almost feel the menace emanating now from the room. From the mirror.

Was he imagining it?

He tried to relax, and enjoy the fact that Tony looked so well, and not the sickly pale color he had been during the week.

As Tony was walking around, Gibbs called his name softly.

"Yah?" he said, stepping into the living room in front of the man.

"I think, we need to talk about some things…"

Tony looked suddenly uncomfortable, and looked around for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Gibbs.

"I guess…"he said slowly, "you wanna' talk about the Thompson case…and CPO Wilson…"

"Yes."

Tony looked down again, and shrugged to himself. "Well," he looked at Gibbs, sincerely, "I know I owe you an explanation…and, I'll give you one. You just may think I'm crazy."

"Like that's something new?" Gibbs asked.

Tony snorted. Then raised his eyebrows. "Funny."

"Anyway, I seriously need food if we're gonna' have this talk. What was that you said about pizza?" he smiled as he went back to what he was doing.

"Okay," Gibbs said, willing to let him off the hook until after dinner to talk.

From the bedroom, Tony called out, "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yo."

"Have you seen my wallet?'

Gibbs scowled at himself for a moment. "I have it. I left it in my coat in the car. Give me one minute."

Gibbs ran out quickly, grabbing his coat and running back up the steps to Tony's door.

He closed it behind him.

"You know, I can get it if you want, I didn't see to much cash in your wallet."

Tony didn't answer. He assumed he was still packing or cleaning up the bedroom. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room.

"Tony?"

His heart suddenly started pounding harder, as his gut did a three sixty.

He walked into the bedroom.

The bathroom door was open, and it was empty.

Then Gibbs noticed it. He felt ice in his veins.

Fresh blood.

It snaked a trail on the carpet, from in front of the bed, leading around the side of it, and trailing up the frame of the mirror.


	18. Chapter 18

When Gibbs left the apartment, Tony had been putting the last things he needed into his overnight bag on the foot of his bed.

He whistled a little to himself, feeling happy he was going to spend time with Maura, and she would hopefully be happy with him for coming to her place, and not having to look at the offending mirror.

He gave it a quick glance.

As he turned back and froze.

Did he just see…

He turned back, slowly, and his mouth dropped open.

It was the blonde girl, from his dreams. He panicked, thinking maybe he was having an episode of some kind.

He didn't know what to do, as she neared him, her light green eyes on his face, pink mouth smiling at him.

He wanted to run from her…he needed to get away from her, and prayed Gibbs would walk back in any second.

She murmured something but he couldn't understand the words…

He suddenly felt heavy, and noticed her pink tipped nipples, jutting out under the soft fabric of her tunic.

She came closer, and something inside him felt like it was vibrating, making him tingle.

She lifted his hand up, kissing it.

He felt his dick harden in his jeans, and he suddenly couldn't breathe for wanting her.

She kissed his wrist, and he felt a pain that shimmered through him, making him harder, making him need to be inside her.

She pulled at him, and he walked with her without hesitation, through a soft pink light that looked like waves of water gliding over each other.

In the back of his mind, he knew. He'd just made a horrible mistake.

But he continued to walk with her, as she let her lips off his wrist and pulled him through brambles and trees he finally noticed all around him.

He was still dazed, consumed with lust, as she stopped with him at a small clearing with a stone table, and took off all his clothing.

He looked at her golden ringlets of hair, and noticed her skin shimmered like sparkles on freshly fallen snow.

She was kissing him, trailing from his neck, down to his chest, licking at his right nipple.

He wanted her to stop, didn't he? But he couldn't remember why.

Her soft skin, the way the sheer linen hung off her shoulder…she smelled like jasmine. The vibration was going off in his body, like guitar strings echoing a chord.

He started to tremble with excitement, taking deeper breaths as her hands found his leaking cock. He almost lost his balance, but hands on his back steadied him. And then he felt the full contact of a warm body behind him.

She was kissing around the crook of his leg, then licked a little underneath the base of his erection, looking up momentarily. He gazed at her with desire in his green eyes, with breathless expectation.

Her eyes were changing, the whites becoming a darker color, darker than her irises...that seemed wrong, and he felt a flash of fear before it melted from his mind. The vibration was stronger now, as if someone was humming inside his being.

She looked back to the stiffened member, and opened her mouth, licking at its crown as he gasped.

He threw his head back into the shoulder of the body behind him, as she took the full length of him into her velvety throat.

"God!" he moaned, as his knees became weaker.

The arms from behind him wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him up. They were male.

That should bother him, shouldn't it?

She sucked him, so wet, up and down slowly, adding her hand in front of her mouth, increasing the friction.

He compulsively moved his hips, moaning more loudly, straining to pump harder into her succulent lips.

One of the arms from around his waist dropped away, and a hand was stroking him, slowly rubbing his chest, then his back, and ass, as she continued at the maddening pace.

He didn't notice she had raised her other hand up, until he felt her finger searching for the tight ring of muscle behind his balls..

A little cry escaped him and he arched, as the finger invaded him, snaking its way inside with a little burning sensation. The small bit of pain zinged through him, and he shivered.

A soft chuckle registered in his ear.

She was going a little faster now, her mouth and lips making little sucking sounds, and he arched and writhed some more, his body aching, needing…

There was more burning when she placed another finger in him, and he whimpered as she moved them in and out. She touched something inside him that shot an almost electrical pulse of blinding pleasure through him. It almost made him drop to his knees.

He would have, if not for the strong arm around his waist, still holding him up.

The hand at his back was kneading and pulling at his right ass cheek from behind.

She was holding him back with her hand, from moving faster, frustrating him, and he began to feel desperate to fuck her mouth hard until he exploded into it.

His moaning came more continuously now, his body demanding release. She twirled her fingers angrily in him, stretching him, her mouth relentless. He didn't think he could take much more.

He sighed as she pulled her fingers out, placing that hand on his thigh.

She increased the speed of her strokes, making him writhe wildy and whimper.

Suddenly, the man's hand left his ass, and he felt something hot and hard, pushing and tickling between his buttocks.

It was the man behind him, lining up the head of his dick against his throbbing asshole.

He cried out, as the hard cock breached him, and he panicked, as he registered the fact he was being fucked, by a man. He tried to push them off for just a few seconds.

It was futile, as they were so much stronger than he…but then the humming in his body took over again…

She suddenly pulled her head away, her hand continued its pumping motion, and she locked her mouth at his groin.

As the man's too large cock pushed all the way into him, he let out a strangled sob, pain lacing through him, but pleasure overlapped it, as something sharp pricked the skin of his groin. It tingled through him, sending out waves of pure ecstasy. He looked down and saw her mouth still on him, hand still working, and vaguely thought he was going mad.

The body behind him started to move, thrusting into him, roughly. His body rocked with the violence of it.

Her hand on his cock continued its perfectly timed stroking.

He started to cry, gasping, begging, for what he did not know…for them to stop? To let him cum ? He was making no sense, even to himself…

He heard the man behind him groan with pleasure next to his ear. He felt like his body was being split in two. The pain and the pleasure were so mixed up...

He was lost.

It went on like that, for a while.

Suddenly the man's hand came to Tony's hair, grabbing it and pulling his head back to expose his neck.

The hand around his cock started pumping furiously, and he felt his body drawing itself up towards ultimate surrender, his balls tightening.

He felt hot lips on his neck from behind, followed by a wet tongue, and another sharp, exquisite pain that sent more waves of ecstasy crashing through him.

The owner of the organ abusing his ass suddenly ramped up his thrusts even more, sending electrical flashes up his spine. The cock inside him suddenly felt like it had expanded, as it was pushed deep inside him, to its hilt. The hips against his ass stilled, as he felt the pulse of its release.

He wasn't breathing now. He couldn't take any more. He finally went over, arching violently, almost pulling out of their grasp, as he shrieked out the orgasm, twisting through him. He almost passed out, as his scream died back into a painful moan.

The pulsing of cum out of his own cock and twitching of his muscles seemed to go on a long while, while he drifted weightlessly in the arms that held him up. He only started to become aware again as the last of the spasms died down.

His senses returned, and with them he began to notice the horrible, stabbing pain as it took the place of the pleasure. It was coming from the places where their mouths were still locked to his body, sucking and warm.

He gasped in horror, and shame, that the man's dick was still inside him.

A small sob caught in his throat.

He realized, with sheer terror rolling through him, that they were both drinking from him.

They were drinking his blood.

He blacked out.

Or did he?

In a blink he was just standing again, in the same spot by himself, dazed, and shaken.

He was very confused.

He looked and saw the woman, now in her linen tunic, and the man he assumed had just…he closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered.

The man had curly, dirty blonde hair like hers, but cropped shorter. He was pulling on a similar garment over his head. He was otherwise naked.

He wanted to scream at them for what they'd done to him…but he'd let them hadn't he? He couldn't understand why.

That had all just happened hadn't it?

He opened his eyes and brought a hand to his neck, feeling a little wetness there.

His legs were trembling, knees week, as brought it away from his throat, seeing the dark maroon color. It looked like syrup here, in the light of the place, but it was blood.

He stood there, for a while, frightened and dizzy.

He looked at his arms and hands for quite a while, wondering if most people had dreams like this.

His skin glowed. It had a strange, almost pearly quality.

It was like seeing someone in an infrared picture, but the cast of the color wasn't black and white. It was the strange mix of sepia, maroons, and pale pink, like everything else in the strange woods.

They were ignoring him now, as he stumbled to the base of a large tree. The bark was rough against his back, as he slid down a little.

It hurt.

His body…was throbbing with pain in the places they'd...

"Stopstopstop,.." he whispered . He forced himself not to go there.

But the aches were shooting through him, from the bites on his neck and groin, and from his ass.

He felt sick and closed his eyes, shivering.

It felt so real.

This was becoming a really long dream…or …

No.

"Can't…" his voice small and weak. "Wakeup, wakeup !" he urged himself.

Euryale was suddenly standing over him, with her glittering skin and malicious eyes.

"Wants to go does it? It thinks it's dreaming. Sad for it."

He stared at her blankly, not understanding the strange language.

She knelt down to him, quickly grabbing his throat with one hand. He was pinned violently to the tree.

He was gasping, clawing at her unnaturally strong arm, trying to push her away.

She tilted her head a little, and smiled, looking in his eyes.

His eyes were tearing a little, and he felt the pain in his chest, desperately needing to breathe. He noticed a dark, dried grit, flaking from the corner of her mouth. He knew it was dried blood.

"It _wakes_ before it dies…does it not?" she hissed.

After a minute, he started to see little spots dance in his vision. Why wasn't he waking up?

Suddenly the man knocked her hand away from Tony's throat, and he slumped over onto the roots of the tree, unable to do anything but cough and gasp for the much needed air.

"Do _not_ play with it like that. You will break it. It must survive the change."

They way they were looking at Tony… He was afraid again. He just wanted to wake up…

But he wasn't going to was he?

Because, maybe he had died, and just hadn't realized it, and this was Hell. His punishment for not being a good enough person. Or…maybe for being a womanizer?

He started to hiccup, half crying, half laughing at that idea, in between coughs. He stared up from the ground, at the bits of rose pink sky poking between the leaves of the tree.

"Wow…I thought…I was doing a little better than that with the man upstairs…" he was still breathing heavily.

Euryale scowled at him.

"It makes no sense. Maybe it is defective."

"No." Ladon looked down at him, saying gently, "It is just confused. The others behaved like this as well. You do not remember it. You pay no attention until it is time to drink, Euryale. You never have. They were weaker. This one is strong. This one is different. It can make full the chalice."

She looked at him suddenly.

"It can free us?"

"Yes. It will be the one. It will make the way, and we will take creation and make it ours."

Tony still couldn't understand what they were saying, but he felt her closing in on him again, and turned his head away in fear as she crouched over him. She was sniffing at him, drifting down to his shoulder, licking it with her warm, wet, maroon colored tongue.

He began to lose his senses, the hum in his body making him arch and gasp, in desire for her once more. His body betrayed him again, as his cock rose, slowly up, pulsing.

Somewhere in his mind, logic was trying to get out of the cage it had been shoved back into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> SURPISE ! I got a lot done for you guys-(and am going to be in trouble with my man for being super late )– who have been so crazy for the story. If you like it now- let's hear it ! YAAAYYYY !


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs felt sick.

He'd run out of the apartment, looking for any sign of Tony.

But Tony's car was still there, along with his keys still hanging on the hook by the front door. And Gibbs still had his wallet. His cell phone sat on the kitchen table.

His rational mind told him two conflicting things…that he would have seen anyone coming in or out of Tony's in the short time he went to the car…and that Tony was definitely missing.

His gut…which was now completely in knots, screamed at him, that it was the foul mirror, that his nightmare had come true, and Tony had been taken by those…things. Shannon had tried to warn him in the dream…

But how could he even address that?

Maybe…the mirror was a very expensive antique'…and looked old…could someone want it enough to harm Tony?

But…that made no sense, because Tony was gone…not the mirror.

Metro was combing the area, and he had everyone at Tony's now, including the team. Thankfully, because they were all Federal Agents, they didn't need to wait to conduct a missing persons search.

Ziva and McGee were out trying to talk to anyone who could have seen what happened, after combing the apartment for clues.

The only one, however, was the blood trail, in Tony's bedroom, leading from the bed to the mirror.

Abby was tearfully gathering samples of the blood from Tony's carpet, and took prints herself of the door and windows, to ascertain if anyone else had been in the apartment with him while Gibbs had run to the car. Gibbs also had her take small scrapings off the mirror to find out its origin and age. McGee had already taken all the photos before, so she would have some to reference as well.

Maura had called Tony's phone right after Gibbs discovered him missing. After she got no answer, she immediately called Gibbs, near hysterics. She was at work at Oracle, when she had an awful feeling about Tony, and nearly collapsed in the store. Gibbs felt extremely sad and guilty, to have to tell her Tony was missing. She immediately wanted to come to Tony's and see Gibbs, but was so distraught that Samuel took the phone from her and told Gibbs he would drive her over. It took a while for Samuel to calm her enough to get her in the car.

When she arrived almost an hour and a half later, she was completely white, quite a contrast to her dark hair and puffy eyes.

Samuel, with his tall, gawky frame and long straggly hair trailed behind her.

Gibbs motioned to the Metro cops inside Tony's door to let them in.

She approached Gibbs, slowly, and looked at him.

He felt responsible somehow, like he'd let her down, and let Tony down. He still couldn't understand how it happened.

She put her arms around Gibbs, and almost reading his thoughts said, "It's not your fault."

He didn't agree, but felt comforted by her words.

She pulled back, and then saw Abby coming out of Tony's bedroom, looking drawn and tense.

Abby looked at her, sadly, and said a barely audible, "Hi Maura."

"Hi Abby," she tried a smile, but sure it came across as a grimace.

Abby looked at Gibbs, "I have everything I need…to test to see…if it's Tony's blood. I guess…it has to be right? It has to be Tony's…but maybe it isn't?"

"We can hope not, Abs," Gibbs said softly, "but I know you'll find out for sure."

"I will. I will, right now. I'm going back to the lab…" her eyes welled up. She jumped into his arms, still grasping the evidence bags in her hands tightly. "We'll find him. We have to."

Gibbs nodded, mutely, not knowing how to feel sure they would.

Abby pulled away, and looked at Gibbs. "We will." She looked back at Tony's bedroom. "Gibbs…that mirror…the angle the blood went into it…makes no sense."

"What do you mean?"

Maura and Samuel were listening now intently.

"Well, the blood…it…looks as if it fell, like a trickle straight down, onto the floor, and towards the mirror. And if you look close…it goes into the frame. As if…the glass had been removed and the blood would be found crossing it…it makes no sense. It's just…really hinky."

Gibbs frowned.

And Maura's eyes widened, after hearing about the mention of blood. She stepped towards the bedroom. Gibbs put a hand on her arm.

"Don't walk into the room, it's a crime scene. We have to finish before people can walk in there."

She nodded, and turned to walk to the doorway.

Once she peered in, and saw the trail of blood, leading to the mirror frame, fanged teeth dripping crimson flashed through her mind. She could hear screaming… she almost fainted, suddenly grabbing the doorframe.

Gibbs had seen it and quickly grabbed her, leading her back into the living room and onto the sofa. She looked dazed.

Abby looked at her sadly, and then looked at the evidence bags in her hands. "I gotta' go," she almost whispered, nodding to Gibbs.

"Ok," he said, from the spot on the floor where he was kneeling in front of Maura, rubbing her arms. She was cold. "Call me as soon as you have something. We'll have the mirror shipped to your lab once we finish with the scene." And with that she nodded once more, and left.

He heard Samuel say, "Nooooo waaaayyyy," from Tony's bedroom doorway, and was about to get up and pull him back in case he ignored the warning to stay out.

The man quickly turned though, and came to stand, looking down at Maura, who was still dazed.

"Maur, that mirror, it's…incredible. That inside frame is amazing. It has to be, like third century BC Greek. You did tell me it's an original antique' right?"

She looked at him, not able to focus yet on his words.

"Wha…?" She blinked, "I don't…"

He was animated with excitement, forgetting the obvious concern of why Maura and he were there in the first place. Gibbs decided he didn't like Samuel. But…he may have decided that anyway when they first arrived.

"The painting of the frame, Maur. It's a story. About the mirror. I just…I know it…I know something about it…" he looked away from them, thinking.

Gibbs stood up, interested in any information the irritating man had.

"It's a Greek myth. Or, maybe history, depending on who tells it. The…mirror of…Archimedes." He grinned and looked at them, pleased with himself.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, indicating Samuel should spill the rest of what he knew about the mirror.

"Well, ah…" he got nervous at the Gibbs stare, "the great Greek mathematician Archimedes, who was, like a total genius of his time, was said to have developed all these cool weapons to use against the Romans, to try to keep them from taking Syracuse. They kept trying to come in ships, to land and get troops into the city. But Archimedes was totally the _man_, determined to defend it. It was said at one point, he had these giant mirrors made, and had the Greek soldiers point them at invading Roman ships before they could reach the shore...to burn them, setting them on fire with the rays of the sun.

Of course, other sources say that this was not the case, but rather that he had invented other weapons...such as a glass ball filled with flammable chemicals that the lit on fire when hurled at the ships."

"But…" he waved his finger around, and Gibbs wanted to break it, "he was also rumored to be a great magician, and was so worried about protecting his homeland, that he invoked demons, trapping them in the mirrors to intensify the attack on the Roman ships. Pretty badass huh? They held off Rome for a couple of years, but eventually Syracuse fell, and Archimedes was killed. But before Syracuse went down, Archimedes realized the mirrors were evil, and he had made a mistake in calling the demons in them. So he had them destroyed … except for one... which was lost right before the invasion. At least, that's what I remember of the story."

He stopped there. And then looked at the, expecting them to get why he was so excited.

Gibbs and Maura both looked somewhere bewildered and sick.

"Duuude," he said to Gibbs, "that mirror in there tells that exact tale…except for some other things I don't get at the bottom…its amazing!"

Gibbs sighed, "Uh-huh, well, we're going to analyze it to see how old it is, and what it has to do with my _Agent's disappearance_."

Samuel raised his eyebrows, almost snorting at Gibbs in disgust. "Isn't it _obvious_, dude? That thing is _cursed,_ and something happened to…Tony – Tony right? Because of that thing."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Call me "dude" one more time, and you'll be sorry," Gibbs growled and Samuel flinched. "Get out of here."

Maura jumped up, "Wait, Gibbs, he really knows a lot about things like this…and…"she stared into Gibbs' eyes, "you _know_. You know that mirror has something to do with Tony disappearing."

"No. I don't know that…yet." _Liar_, his gut said.

"Please. Let Samuel help."

Before Gibbs could answer, she turned to Samuel, "Can you get every bit of information possible to us on this? I mean, everything, Sam. You have a million more references and contacts."

_There are also plenty of people with a grudge against Tony_…his mind tried to reason, at war with his gut. Shannon flashed through his thoughts.

Samuel nervously looked at Gibbs and then back to her.

He gave her a softened smile, "Anything for you, Maur."


	20. Chapter 20

He came to his senses again…somewhat.

He'd definitely passed out this time.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized he was lying on the large stone table, in the clearing of the pink-sepia forest. It felt smooth and warm to his skin. He wondered if it was marble…

He sat up quickly, heart racing, looking around for them.

Swallowing back the nausea that hit him from the movement, he tried to hop off the stone. His hand on the edge of it hit a groove.

He turned to look at it, and then saw symbols, carved across the sides. He couldn't understand them. They looked like they could be Greek.

He sighed shakily, and then stood up straight to look around.

The woods around the clearing were pretty dense. He tried to remember which way he had come from when the girl had brought him here…but it was so fuzzy in his mind…

He took a few steps, just looking around. His legs were still weak, and he was very thirsty.

On taking a full turn around, he saw something behind the stone table.

It was a pedestal of a sort, with a very large metallic urn sitting on top. Walking closer to it, he dared hope there was water in it. It had ornate designs on the outside, and two large handles.

He came closer, looking inside.

It was half way full of dark, maroon liquid. His stomach turned. He knew it was blood.

He backed away from it, swallowing down bile again.

He put his hands over his face for a moment.

"I don't understand…" he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath, and dropped his hands down. His eyes hurt from dehydration, as he blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he was in a drug hallucination.

Someone could have drugged him, but…this seemed so real. He'd been drugged once or twice, working as a vice cop in Baltimore…but it was never like this.

He decided to try to deal with what he saw for now.

Turning to walk into the woods, he walked straight into someone.

Someone he hadn't seen before, a dark haired man. He was tall, dressed in the same way the other two had been, but with sharper features, a full mouth, and large, dark eyes that seemed to have no irises.

He grabbed Tony's arms by the biceps and sneered at him, saying a few words that he didn't understand.

Tony shoved at him instinctively, but it had almost no effect.

In and instant, he pulled Tony closer to him, and smiled maliciously, staring into his eyes.

Tony could see now, close up to the teeth in that smile, that every other top tooth came down into the needle-like point of a fang, with the other teeth crushed in between.

Terror whipped through him so quickly that his vision started to gray and he choked on a gasp.

The movement was so quick, it almost wasn't visible, but the teeth were at his throat, about to pierce him.

Just then, another voice behind them murmured, making the mouth poised to strike pause.

The dark haired man, who Tony thought was about to end his life, suddenly let go of him, as he fell back, landing on his ass and elbow.

The blonde man, with a delicate looking face, was still talking to the dark one.

Tony wished there was a place for him to just crawl into, and hide.

The dark one growled, barking out some harsh syllables, and then stormed off into the woods.

Tony looked up at the curly haired man with light eyes, uncertain of what would happen next.

This was the man…he'd had sex with, if you could call it that, earlier.

Tony shuddered involuntarily, and the man reached his hand down, offering it to him.

He knew that he was no match in strength for these…things that looked like people. If he refused, likely he would just be dragged wherever the blonde man wanted him to be. He suddenly felt burning hatred for this one, still feeling the pain from the invasion of his ass.

The moment of hesitation brought a light frown to the man's face, and as Tony guessed, he was promptly pulled to his feet by force.

The man dragged him to the stone table and threw him on it.

As Tony righted himself, sitting up, the man walked around behind him, returning with a cup.

Tony was afraid to look at it, because of what he saw in the urn.

But the man nudged it at him, and finally he looked, relieved to see it was clear liquid. Water?

Tony took it, and thought maybe he was making a mistake, but his body demanded he drink it.

Thankfully, as he let the cool liquid run into his mouth, he realized it was indeed, water.

He finished it all. He wouldn't look at the man as the cup was taken out of his hand.

The man was standing now, in front of him. Too close.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling the man's hands on his knees.

He started trembling, knowing he was about to be stripped of his will again.

He opened his eyes, looking at the man's impassive expression. The image blurred in his vision, as he choked out, "Please…don't…"

The man murmured comforting toned words to him, and lifted one hand to stroke his face.

Tony looked down again shaking his head, then back up to the man's eyes, "I-I can't understand…any of this…" the man's hand drifted down Tony's neck and chest…and he began to feel it again…the thing they did to him to make him want them… a sob erupted from his lips as he tried one more time, "Please…" the tears rolled down his face as the man leaned forward, gently kissing his throat.

He took in a sharp breath, the pleasure starting to thrum in him. He whimpered as he felt the hands both on his knees again, pushing his legs apart.

The mouth left his throat, and he moaned in frustration, his dick now hard and jutting away from his body. The soft fabric of the tunic was suddenly resting against Tony's thighs, and the man grabbed his cock, making him jump. He was quivering violently now, having trouble holding himself up on his hands, resting slightly behind him on the smooth stone.

His hips convulsed when a finger brushed over his dickhead, smearing the precum over it.

He was gasping for air, feeling the fingers squeeze his length, and then cup his balls as the man opened his mouth, taking him in.

He squeaked, and moaned, arching his back, hips trying to thrust into the wet mouth.

He fell back on the stone, hands scrabbling for purchase.

The tongue was twirling around, as the mouth was gliding on him, and he started to beg again, but not for it stop.

All the muscles in his legs and back were tensing like a bowstring. He was trying to move his hips, to fuck the man's mouth, but found it hard with his legs being held down over the edge of the stone.

He suddenly noticed the girl, who appeared at his side on the stone, touching him and stroking his chest.

She smiled her little malicious grin at him, pulling down the top of her tunic to expose her breasts.

He heard a little popping sound as the mouth on his cock came away.

He moaned out a long frustrated sound, almost a wail, at the abandonment of his cock.

The girl straddled him though, and quickly replaced the mouth with her hot pussy. He grunted at the change in feel, and raised his hands to touch her pert, pink nipples. They bounced as she started to ride him as she liked to do…

He started writhing again, not having proper purchase to thrust up into her, and then felt the hands on his legs again, pushing his knees up.

Something wet tickled him…

"Fuck!" he cried out, as the tongue darted right into his asshole. "God!" It felt unbelievable.

The only thing stopping him from spilling into her right away way was still the awkward angle of his legs, and the hands on them were purposely making him uncomfortable, as if to torture him by keeping him from cumming.

She continued her gyrating, fucking his dick, her cunt now slick and slippery wet, he felt the tongue leave his ass and his legs pulled upwards.

The hard cock slammed into him. There was no warning. For a moment, he couldn't breathe at all. But they both didn't seem to notice.

They fucked him, moaning and crying on the stone, until he thought he was going to die.

And then came the moment, he saw the color of her eyes change, the whites clouding over, as her body began to clench and shiver around him. As she came, so did he, squeezing her breasts hard, shrieking, screaming with the force of it. She leaned forward, pulling him to her, and locked her mouth at his throat while he shivered in ecstasy.

He felt the cock ramming into him more forcefully, the man's body slapping against Tony's ass, and watched as his left knee was lifted up. The man's eyes clouded, like the girl's had, as he began to cum, thrusting violently several more times, before burying himself deep and going still. He leaned his head down and locked his mouth onto Tony's thigh.

The waves of ecstasy washed through Tony's body, over and over. He couldn't understand how it could last so long.

But eventually, all that was left was the pain, and he began to feel cold, and sick with shame, cum leaking out of his ass as the soft cock slipped out.

They drank slowly, while he shook and wept, begging out loud for God to help him.


	21. Chapter 21

They looked down at the figure curled up in a ball at the foot of the stone altar. Shivering, eyes closing in exhaustion.

"It needs to rest now," Ladon said, still holding the cup he had given more water to Tony with a few moments ago.

Euryale watched him curiously as he then produced a larger piece of fabric, wrapping it around Tony and lifting him, as his head rolled back and limbs flopped a bit, limp, back onto the altar.

He whimpered in his sleep, as Ladon arranged his limbs in a more comfortable way.

"Why do you care if it needs rest?" she asked, curiously, more than with any malice.

He tilted his head, gazing at Tony impassively, while stroking his face.

"It is different than the others. They had less light in them. This one is having a more difficult time. It will be harder to transition for it."

Suddenly, the dark haired man stood next to them.

"Your concern for it, makes me sick, Ladon. They are nothing to us. They are implements only."

"And yet…" Ladon said softly, "one of them was strong enough to trap us here. And force us into these…forms."

"You said it will be the one…" Euryale looked between them both.

"It is possible," Harkos said. "But it remains to be seen if it will survive."

Ladon turned to him, "You must drink its essence as well. You have not yet done so."

"I do not share your…enjoyment of the form," he said contemptuously.

Ladon almost smiled a bit, "But if you take from it they way you prefer, you may kill it."

Harkos eyed Ladon dangerously.

"I like it," said Euryale, staring at Tony. "I enjoy the form, and its lust, and its fear. The blood tastes much better that way."

"What is important," Ladon said, turning back to Tony, "is that it survives the change. And we must follow the method. It must…give up all hope of its former life. And then, with our blood, it will succeed where the others failed."

* * *

><p>Gibbs rubbed his eyes.<p>

The pain he felt inside, the worry, was constant. He had a very bad feeling that wherever Tony was, something terrible was happening to him.

They had to find him.

He was sitting at his desk, in the office. It was six am.

At two am, Abby had called him down to her lab, to sadly inform him that the blood was indeed Tony's, and that no other prints besides Tony's and Gibbs, and Maura's were found in the apartment.

She was still analyzing the chips from the mirror, and decided she would sleep in the lab until she found more information.

His cell rang.

"Gibbs," he said tiredly.

He heard a shaky sigh on the other end of the line,_" I can see you got no sleep either."_

"Hi Maura."

_"I was up all night with Samuel…and…I think we should meet later at Tony's. I…have a theory, and I want you to hear it."_

Gibbs felt suddenly angry with her. Tony was missing, and she was just going to tell him something crazy. He could feel it.

"We don't have time for games," he said, curtly.

She was quiet for a moment. _"Do you have any leads?"_

He pulled in a shaky breath, "No."

_"Then you have nothing to lose. Meet us this afternoon, at three."_

"Fine."

_"Jethro…"_

"What?" he didn't really mean to sound so angry.

_"Are you still wearing it?"_

"Am I what?"

_"The talisman."_

He had forgotten it completely. "Yes," he said, pulling it out of his shirt, playing with it a little.

_"Keep it on."_

"Fine," he said quietly and hung up.

Just then, someone placed coffee on his desk.

"You look like you need this, my friend," Ducky looked at him compassionately.

Gibbs couldn't quite smile, "Thanks."

He opened the lid and took a sip. He looked up at Ducky, "You're in early…on a Sunday…"

Ducky sighed, "I couldn't sleep, or stay home, knowing Anthony is missing…" his eyes wandered to the necklace with the hexagram on it. "My, I never would have thought to see you wearing something like that…" He looked from it to Gibbs' face, with a puzzled expression."

Gibbs quickly tucked it back into his shirt.

"Tony's girlfriend gave it to me. Seemed to make her feel better for me to wear it…" he trailed off, avoiding Ducky's glance.

Ducky reached into his pocket, taking out a small keychain. On it, was an old looking brass circle, containing the same symbol.

Gibbs was stunned. Things kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Where did you get…that?" Gibbs asked, looking up at Ducky in astonishment.

"Ah, that is a long story, Jethro. But I suppose…we have some time at the moment, before Ziva and McGee undoubtedly show up to help find Tony."

"Have a seat," Gibbs said, getting up and giving Ducky his chair, while he went and rolled McGee's over.

He sat and looked at Ducky, who seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

Ducky took off his hat, and laid it on the desk.

"It was a long time ago…almost another lifetime…when I was an agent for the British SAS…"he smiled just a little. "I was on assignment to "handle" a very dangerous arms dealer, who had his base in Prague. He was…much like La Grenouille, a man of considerable taste and influence. It was said that he could charm a snake out of it's scales…"

"What was his name?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity.

"Kazimir Pesek."

Gibbs' eyes widened. That name had volumes written about it, in the international files, still some top secret to current date.

Ducky smiled at his reaction.

"Yes, well, I was a young man in that day, full of ambition and vigor." Ducky tilted his head, remembering something that looked to be pleasant. "Those were exciting days…"

Gibbs had a brow raised, staring at him.

"Oh, ah, yes. Kasimir Pesek. At the time I was assigned to help bring him down, he had quite an ensemble of men in his ranks. He had built up his network of power, seemingly at rather quick pace. In ten years he had somehow managed to not only to build up funds in his empire to make Donald Trump look puny, he had also stretched his hand into buying out government officials and controlling some international businesses. And his home…my goodness, Jethro. Czars of Russia and Kings of France never saw such opulence.."

"So, what was your angle, Duck?"

"I posed as a British millionaire, Charles Devonshire, to buy antiques at an auction Pesek was attending. The man liked to surround himself with people he thought to be…higherbrow, as you might say. So for me, the opening assignment was simple, to spend a great deal of money at the auction house in Prague, and also at some of the better restaurants and gambling facilities…"

"Sounds awful," Gibbs smiled, now entrenched in the story.

Ducky chuckled, "Oh yes. Terrible. And believe me, my new identity and funding were immaculately arranged. But…the man was very dangerous. The SAS had sent agents in before me, who were either never heard from again, or were seen to have shifted loyalties, working for Pesek himself. The man was almost a Svengali of a sort."

"I remember, the day I met him, at the Dagoun Auction House."

(flashback)

Charles Devonshire, dressed in the finest sharkskin suit and leather shoes that could be seen in any European parlour, raised his paddle, bidding on the Egyptian cat statue that had been discovered just outside the Temple of Dendara. He sighed, an almost bored look on his handsome face.

He'd shifted his bright blue eyes only occasionally, to the other buyer, off to his left, who kept trying to outbid him.

The brown haired Pesek, also dressed in fine attire, sat next to a beautiful girl, seated with her long legs crossed, her white mink sitting open around her, revealing a heart-stopping figure. She occasionally glanced over at Devonshire, her sable brown eyes daring not to stare too long, lest she anger her benefactor.

He knew who she was.

Alexandra Fiala. She had known Pesek since his early days as a simple drug dealer, before he ever got into selling illegal arms.

Her dossier only painted her as the daughter of local gypsies, who had drifted through the town where Pesek lived. One look at her, and she never went back to the nomadic life of her parents.

He had kept her close to him, from the days where he was peddling heroin, to now, where he could dress her in fine clothes and take her anywhere in the world she wanted to go.

Devonshire thought with all that, she should look happier…

The auctioneer called for the next number.

It was eight hundred, fifty thousand. Outrageously high, for the small statue, but Devonshire had to make sure Pesek knew money was nothing to him.

He raised his paddle.

And so did Pesek.

But in the end, finally, after the price went up to a ludicrous amount, Pesek bowed out.

The statue went to Devonshire, for one point two million.

Devonshire didn't smile over the win, but kept his eyes forward on the next item up, knowing Pesek was now staring at him curiously from the other side of the room.

(end flashback)

"That must've really pissed him off," said Gibbs, amused.

"Oh yes, it certainly did. But it did more than that. It made him compulsively curious about Charles Devonshire. And all I had to do was be seen around town some more, in the right circles, before he made his move."

(flashback)

Holding the calligraphed invitation in his hands, Devonshire walked up to the drive of the palatial home of Kazimir Pesek.

Guards at the gate were checking invitations to the dinner ball being held in the great room of Krasna Dama, or Beautiful Lady, the name of the elaborate mansion.

Various couples were also walking up the drive, dressed in high style clothing.

As he entered the house, letting a butler take his coat, he passed a humungous stairwell that lead up to other floors, sumptuous furnishings and paintings, and glittering chandeliers, made from the best Czeck crystal and glass.

He entered the great dinner hall, with a long table that could easily seat a hundred people.

The room was all gold and crystal, the plates and champagne flutes all things of beauty. Small name cards appeared next to each plate. Pesek was controlling, down to every last detail.

The people were milling about, taking hors'd'ouvres from plates and drinking cocktails.

As he took a canapé' from a tray of a passing server, he saw her enter the room.

Alexandra Fiala was dressed in a sheath style evening gown, covered with golden beads, fit to her curves perfectly. Cream-colored satin gloves ran up high on her golden-skinned arms. Her dark eyeliner and long eyelashes brought out the mystery, the exotic quality of her dark eyes. And her hair cascaded in thick waves down her back.

At that moment, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

As she greeted some of the guests, she eventually made her way to Devonshire, raising her glass to him, and speaking with her thick Romanian sounding accent.

"Charles Devonshire, one of the few to overcome Kasimir in an auction."

"Oh," he smiled, "I understand from the auction house it's happened before on occasion."

She tilted her head, "Yes, occasionally, but most men are afraid to win. So they usually…give up."

"I never give up, my dear."

"Well," she said with a little laugh, "you have that in common."

She held out her hand to him, "Alexandra Fiala."

"It is my great pleasure," he said, and kissed her hand as he took it.

Just then, a deep male voice sounded behind them.

"Already making him fall in love with you, Alexandra, before I've even had my chance…"

The dark haired Pesek came to stand next to them.

"Ah, my fierce competitor," Devonshire smiled, it is a great pleasure," he held out his hand as Pesek shook it heartily.

"That was quite an exciting auction, my friend," Pesek said, eyeing him…appraising him.

He laughed, "It's refreshing to go up against someone who can hold their own in a higher stakes situation," Devonshire said in a complimentary fashion.

Pesek had a crooked grin, "I like how you think, Devonshire."

"Charles, please."

"Charles then. I admit, I am a bit curious about you. Come, let's sit and have dinner. Your seat is next to mine tonight."

He gently pushed Devonshire towards the table, as Alexandra stared at Charles oddly, for just a flash, before following suit.

(end flashback)

"So," Gibbs asked softly, "you got in."

"Yes. And Pesek took to me like I was…oh I guess you'd say the new flavor of the month. Soon enough, we were having dinners, going to auctions together…"

"But you were waiting for the right moment. When no one would be around to stop you."

Ducky nodded, looking away, "Yes…but it was more than that. I honestly took a liking to the man. And…Alexandra…"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that.

(flashback)

They both fell back onto the pillows, panting, trying to catch their breath.

He took her face in his hands, and gave her a long, searing kiss.

She responded for a moment, and then pushed him off her, laughing.

"You're insatiable, Charles."

"How could I not be, looking at you," he said, taking in her long neck, pale mocha colored nipples and cinched waistline. She was sweaty, from the last two hours they'd spent fucking in one of the guest rooms of the mansion.

Pesek was out of the country on business, and asked Devonshire to look after Alexandra while he was away.

He was more than happy to comply.

She gazed at him happily. But then, her expression changed. And her eyes began to fill with tears.

"My darling," he said, tenderly, "please don't cry…"

"Nothing good will come of this Charles. If he finds out…he will kill both of us. Over the years, he has become a monster…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, or me," he said firmly, stroking her hair.

She nodded, going silent, not really believing him.

"He wasn't always like he is now?" Devonshire knew, over the years, Pesek's pension for violence and torture had escalated, giving him a nasty reputation, and more power to intimidate people.

She shook her head.

"No. When he started making more money, and bought the mansion, he became obsessed with buying proper furnishings, antiques, and the like, so we could entertain. It was his dream to make this a place filled with abundance, and happiness for us."

"What happened?"

She frowned. "He…went a little crazy, at one of the auctions, spent more money on one piece than we could afford. He had to have it. I argued with him, but he got angry…and hit me. For the first time. I was always allowed to speak my mind. But once he bought that disgusting piece, somehow…I was less important to him…and then, he disappeared for a while."

"Where did he go?"

She frowned. "I don't know. But after a week, maybe more, he came home. And he was…different."

"How so?"

"Colder. More focused. More violent. And…" she looked away, starting to shake.

Concern creased his brow, "What? Tell me, you're safe with me, Alexandra."

She looked at him, wide eyed, whispering, "He talks to it. That thing. It's cursed." She swallowed, harshly, her nails digging into his arm, "And…he still disappears sometimes, off in the mansion, only for me to find him back to our room with blood on his clothes. "I-I…I'm afraid…"

(end flashback)

"Was Pesek losing his mind?" Gibbs asked, standing up for a moment to throw his coffee cup in the trash.

Ducky sighed, "I don't know, really, but it certainly appeared so. I asked her to see what he'd bought at the auction, just out of curiosity. It was in their bedroom, so we really had to make sure none of the household staff saw me going in there…

It was strange really, I'd never seen anything like it. It was a huge, antique mirror with two frames. The damnedest thing, really. The outer was obviously original, Napoleonic empire style, but the inner…very disturbing, and ancient Greek, if you can believe."

Ducky suddenly jumped, as Gibbs passed out cold on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jethro…"

He heard someone calling him, as if from far away. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up, grabbing the desk.

Ducky was kneeling next to him, looking at him worriedly.

"What the Hell," Gibbs said, confused. He looked at Ducky. "What happened?"

"I believe, you ahh, fainted, Jethro." Ducky hated to use that word…since Gibbs never allowed himself to appear weak to anyone.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, and then around aimlessly for a bit, frowning. Then he remembered what they had been talking about. Gibbs shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, and then pulled himself up, using the desk for leverage.

He took a shaky breath, looking at Ducky. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>It was only quiet in Abby's lab when she slept. She had her little futon pulled out, hugging Bert to her side.<p>

Gibbs smiled down at her.

"She didn't even take her shoes off," Ducky said gently, looking at the black boots with pink flames on the sides..

Gibbs leaned down and touched her shoulder. "Abby," he gently shook her.

Her eyes opened sleepily, "Gibbs…." she yawned. "I just dreamt we found Tony…but…he wasn't very nice…."

A chill ran through him.

"Abs, c'mon. Just get up for a few minutes, then you can go back to sleep…"

She heard the urgency in his tone.

"Did you find something?" she asked, more awake, standing up.

He shook his head. "No, but I need you to pull up the pictures from Tony's apartment for me."

"Okay," she said, looking at him suspiciously.

She went over to her screen, yawning and rubbing her face for a moment, as the two men followed her.

"I'm still testing the samples I took from the frames, to try and date and get a composition on them."

As she pulled up a picture of Tony's bedroom, which showed a good section of the mirror, Ducky gasped.

"_Dear God_….how on earth did he come into possession of that _monstrosity_?" Ducky was clearly horrified. He understood now, that Gibbs' earlier reaction was not just from a lack of sleep and stress of the search for Tony.

"His Dad sold their family house, Ducky," Abby said a little sadly, looking at him, "and found all this stuff that belonged to Tony's Mom and her side of the family, and put it in storage for him. At some point this last week he must have had it shipped home…" she eyed them both suspiciously. "Why? What do you guys know about this mirror? Because I almost made myself sick last night trying to figure out how the blood trail…did what it did."

Ducky looked at the picture, a deadly serious look in his eyes. "Show me."

Gibbs watched them both, and then the screen as she scrolled through the photos for him.

Ducky paled, and said nothing for a moment. He turned to Gibbs, "Jethro, what was Tony's mother's maiden name ? Do you remember?"

"Oh I dunno', Duck, he ne-"

"Paddington," Abby said. "It was Paddington."

Ducky thought for a moment, nodding, saying to himself, "Ahh yes…a familiar name…" He looked at Gibbs. Paddington was the name of one of the men in my Regiment. I think he was one of the men they sent in to get Pesek before me…he had disappeared. We thought him dead, but maybe…he was working for Pesek, and took it home after Pesek- ah – passed away," he said, giving Gibbs a look which meant that Ducky had obviously fulfilled his mission to "handle" the man.

Abby was completely confused.

"How did you come by the star?" Gibbs asked, while Abby started getting angry at how lost she was in this conversation.

"Alexandra. When I saw that mirror," Ducky shuddered, it gave me such a bad feeling. Alexandra wore one of these herself, one her mother gave her. She believed the mirror was cursed, and had put some kind of evil spell on Pesek, so to protect me," Ducky smiled," she gave it to me."

Gibbs thought for a moment, and then asked, "How did it end?"

Ducky's eyes glistened a little, as he took the brass charm out of his pocket, and looked at it. "Badly." He passed his finger over it, and looked at Gibbs, "But I ..accomplished my mission." He swallowed and looked away. Gibbs knew there was more to the story.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on? What does this have to do with Tony? That mirror…it has something to do with his disappearance, doesn't it ? Doesn't it Gibbs?" she was demanding an answer form him.

He looked at her, pained. "It might, Abs. I'm trying to figure it out. When I know something for sure, I'll tell you."

She was about to protest further, but he stopped her with a question.

"How long until you have information on the scrapings ?"

She glanced over at her machines, her babies. "They're working as hard as they can, Gibbs. As soon as we have something, so will you."

"Okay," he said, kissing her head, and then pointing at the other side of her table. She'd been too focused on the conversation to see the Caf-Pow sitting there.

She smiled, a little sadly.

"I'd put it in the fridge for later, and get more sleep, if I were you," Gibbs smiled just a little at her, before turning to leave.

"C'mon Duck," Gibbs said tiredly. "You and I have an appointment with a witch later."

* * *

><p>McGee and Ziva had come in, looking worn and worried about Tony.<p>

He didn't tell them about Ducky's revelations about the mirror…Gibbs needed to absorb it all himself.

Since he still hoped there was a logical suspect in the picture, he let them start looking through any cases where Tony may have caused someone to have a direct grudge against him.

He smiled sadly, but with some pride. That list would be very long, by the time they compiled it. Tony was an excellent agent.

Gibbs went to Tony's apartment early, to try and get some sleep on the sofa. He decided to put off bringing the mirror into Abby's lab…somehow he had an instinct to protect her from it. He asked Ducky to come and meet with him and Maura in the afternoon, suspecting that the M.E. had more to contribute about the mirror than he had talked about earlier.

He couldn't bring himself to go in the bedroom, and look at it. He fell into a fitful sleep in Tony's living room, wishing desperately Tony was there, smiling, making some stupid comments…safe.

It seemed that he was only asleep a few minutes, when he heard a knock at the door.

He jumped up.

"Hi," Maura said, looking pale and almost green as she walked into the apartment. Behind her trailed Samuel, pulling a rolling case along with him, into the living room.

Gibbs closed the door.

"You never went to sleep, did you?" Gibbs asked softly, looking at her as she took off her coat.

She sighed shakily, "No. I couldn't. Samuel found so much information…I just needed to go through it."

Samuel took off his coat and was opening the rolling case, pulling out a variety of books, some very old looking, and placing them on Tony's coffee table.

She looked at Gibbs more closely, and tilted her head, "You found something out…what is it?"

"Doctor Mallard, is joining us. He's had some…experience, years ago, with the mirror, maybe it can help."

She nodded, "Okay." And then rubbed at her temples, sitting on the sofa.

"Maur, maybe we should just tell him…before we go through all these…" Samuel was careful not to look at Gibbs. He knew Gibbs didn't like him.

"Tell me what?" As Gibbs asked her the question, tensely, Ducky was opening the door.

"I hope I'm not too late," he said, apologetically. He glanced at them, smiling when he saw Maura, who reminded him of Alexandra Fiala. "Hello my dear," he smiled at her, sadly, seeing how wrung out she looked. As he took his hat and coat off, laying them on the lounge chair, he offered his hand to Samuel. "Doctor Mallard, my young man," and Samuel took it.

"I'm Samuel," he said plainly, "the demonologist."

Ducky raised and eyebrow, "Indeed…very interesting. Well, you may call me Ducky."

Gibbs was ready to explode.

"Tell. Me. What?" he repeated in a growl.

She stared at him nervously. "We'll get to it shortly. I think we should…back up, and go over what we talked about yesterday, so Ducky is caught up…"

Gibbs felt a muscle tick in his jaw as he tried to calm himself. Was Tony just taken by someone out for revenge and they were wasting precious time? He felt his blood pressure actually going up.

Maura walked over to him, seeing he was getting very upset.

"Jethro, " she said gently, "please, just let us get through it." With her large, blinking eyes, and pleading tone, she momentarily got him to take a breath, and think.

"Sit, please," she looked at him, and then Ducky.

They sat on the couch, Ducky reclining a bit, and Gibbs with elbows tensely on his knees, watching her.

Samuel wisely sat on the chair, away from Gibbs.

She paced a few moments, and then began to speak, looking at all of them only momentarily.

"As Samuel told you yesterday, the Greek portion of the frame on the mirror tells a story. If we take into account that this is an authentic piece, the mirror is quite old."

"I know," said Ducky, "that it is authentic. And I may know of an auction house in Europe to confirm it, if need be." He made the statement, and let her go on.

She nodded. "We know that Archimedes of Syracuse was a great mathemetician, who helped his people defend themselves from invading Roman ships by inventing an array of weapons never seen before in the ancient world. One of the weapons was known as the Mirror of Archimedes. It was a series of large mirrors, all held in place to reflect the light of the sun onto the ships, to set them on fire. This seems unlikely as a solution, because the Roman ships would have no shortage of water to put out small fires. But… he was also a great magician of his time. Archimedes likely could have won the battles, just with his other inventions alone. Though it was ingenious really, to think to use a mirror as a type of laser. He wanted to protect his country so badly... fear got the better of him. Fear is a horrible decision maker. Fear brings darkness with it. He didn't have faith in the inspiration he drew down from the divine to create those other weapons. So he did something else…He called on demons."

Gibbs sighed. This was all too much. Like something out of a movie. He wondered if Tony would have made an actual reference right then, if he were there. Apprehension tingled inside him at the thought of the younger man's absence, and sorrow.

"So...what, he did some voodoo type of thing to the mirror?" Gibbs said, with sarcasm, as Ducky listened intently.

She smiled wanly.

"Yes…something like that.

Anyway, what Archimedes did, upset the natural order of things. The universe is a little slow to catch up sometimes, but the mechanism of God is ever-present. Good and evil exist in the world because you cannot have one without the other. But they are parts to a whole...kept in balance. Evil is our natural predator. You know this, Agent Gibbs, quite well…and you do too, Ducky."

"Syracuse fell. All the mirrors were destroyed beforehand, except one, that Archimedes never got to. He had realized his error too late. That…_**thing**_ in Tony's bedroom, has a long, bloody history that goes along with it. The lucky ones felt the evil in it, and hid it away somewhere. But the others… all disappeared for a week or two at a time after living with it…and then sometimes went completely insane. Sometimes…they just became…" she swallowed harshly, "...mass murderers. The ones who fell prey to it… fell into darkness, and often met a very violent end. I think the mirror, or the demons inside it, made some into the great monsters of our civilization. Most of these men, were already dark in some way, with greed, ambition, or murder.

But...Tony...he's not that way. He's meant to serve good, as you both have been most of your lives. I think...I think that's why we met...all of us. Right now…all at the same time. There are no coincidences."

She looked at Gibbs, and then Ducky. "They went too far this time, they took what isn't theirs to take. And we have to _help him_ before it's too late, and destroy it once and for all." She was shaking, hands cold, looking at them with desperation in her eyes. She needed them to believe her.

Gibbs felt a chill ride up his spine, its tendrils ending under the base of his skull.

Ducky looked more frightened than Gibbs had ever seen him.

"_Who_ took him...who the hell are _they_?" He growled it suddenly, a little confused, some of the strain showing.

"The demons in the mirror. And if we don't find a way to get him back, and soon, he _will _return... but he won't be the Anthony DiNozzo you knew anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

Gibbs stared at her for a moment.

He stood up, and looked around, trying to figure out which urge to give in to; laugh at the absurdity of it and leave, or stay and listen to more. His head and his gut were in mortal combat.

Ducky knew, looking at his tense posture, what turmoil he was wrestling with.

"Jethro," Ducky stood up and put a hand on his arm, "before you go storming off as I can see you are about to do, I think we should hear more. And…I haven't told you…about everything I've seen myself, when Pesek had the mirror…" Ducky's tone, and gentle, pleading expression, anchored him in place. "And I'm even more frightened now, for Tony."

He sighed, and then nodded to her to go on. He sat without speaking.

She was tearful, seeing Gibbs doubted her. But she understood it. She turned to Samuel, who had been watching them all silently.

"Sam, I need you to go over what you found."

He nodded, giving her a concerned glance. "Okay, Maur, you sit here. "

They switched positions, except that Samuel made himself comfortable on the floor, sitting in front of the coffee table, near his books.

As he got ready to start, Gibbs' cell rang.

He held up a hand to Samuel, indicating he should wait.

"Gibbs."

"_Ohhhh, you are not gonna' believe this bossman," _Abby said, with an undercurrent of excitement in her voice.

"What?"

"_The frames-"_

"Wait," he commanded, switching the phone on speaker, and placing it on the coffee table. "I have a few people here who need to hear what you've got too."

Maura gave him a grateful look, with her tired eyes.

"_Okaaaaayyy,"_ Abby said, vaguely annoyed. She got over it quickly enough. _"So, the outer, very ornate looking frame, is actually real gilt gold over rosewood. Not only that, its original – and I mean original Empire design. __I've dated it at around 1800. __The frame was actually commissioned for Napoleon the first. __**The**__ Napoleon Bonaparte, Gibbs! I even found an illustration of it online in a museum listing of his personal furniture, and a listing for it in an auction house in Prague in the late sixties."_ Gibbs felt Ducky's eyes on him. _"The laurel leaves and lions at the top echoed __Greek, and Roman Period__ design, and were __symbols to convey the message of Napoleon's power, making France out to be the new Rome. The "N" – well –__Napoleon's imperial symbols included the letter N surrounded by a laurel wreath.__Most of the architecture and decorating he commissioned were done by __Pierre-François-Léonard Fontaine, one of Napoleon's court architects__. If you look inside one of the laurel leaves in the bottom of the frame, there's a teeny, tiny, almost unnoticeable PFLF, in an oval – his official seal. I almost missed it myself. This was a really costly, elaborate design. So…amazing. But…that's not the craziest thing._

…_Gibbs?"_

"Yeah, Abs?"

"_Wanna ' know what the craziest thing is?"_

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"_Of course you do. That inner frame…the one that looks ancient Greek. __**It IS**__. It __**IS **__ancient Greek. That thing belongs in a museum. I mean, Tony has no idea what he's sitting on. It's like…priceless. The painting is authentic black-figure detailing, much like the famous pottery of that time period. The frame panels were actually painted ceramics, fired and then inlaid into a wooden frame, and the frame itself was reinforced in the back over the centuries when the wood started to disintegrate. That mirror is pretty decayed along the edges, and you can see the uneven warping in places because they didn't have modern techniques of making flat glass. All in all, it's a miracle it lasted, throughout time. Gibbs, it's about two thousand years old plus."_

They were all silent.

"_Is this thing on?"_ Abby asked, uncertain she had anyone still on the line.

"Yeah," said Gibbs, mind racing. It was _priceless_. Someone would definitely kill for it…but Tony wasn't found dead and the mirror wasn't missing…it still didn't compute.

"_Ahhh, okay then,"_ she said, a little let down, _"I thought it was amazing…" and then she stopped to think. "You…didn't hear anything bad, about Tony…?"_

"No, Abs," Gibbs said right away. "No news. Good job on the mirror."

"_I'm gonna' look and see if I can find out more about where it's been…so, I guess I'll call back later."_

"Okay Abs." Gibbs said.

There was a silence.

"_Gibbs. You have to find him,"_ her voice cracked a little.

"We will."

"_Okay."_ She was silent, and then hung up.

Ducky was rubbing his face, thinking.

"Well," Samuel said brightly, "now that we don't have to convince you of the mirror's authenticity, it'll be easier to piece together the composite of its history, and it's curse."

Gibb raise an eyebrow, but Ducky and Maura were listening intently.

Samuel motioned to his books, "I have references here, that not only make mention of this relic, but also, detail some specifics about its…inhabitants.

After the fall of Syracuse to the Romans, the next mention of the famous mirror is in the court of the Roman Empire, where it was passed from Emperor to Emperor…including the colorful likes of Nero, and Caligula. Most of them were killed or went mad…One particular passage in my books indicates that Caligula spent hour upon hour, looking into the mirror, and had disappeared for a two week period while his generals fought amongst themselves on who would take power. They were a little disappointed when he showed up again, and started raping all their wives in front of them…he was one siiiick dude."

Gibbs sighed.

"Anyway, the mirror somehow ended up disappearing again, until the Tudors of England. And…I think we all know how they rolled.

The next known sighting was with Napoleon. And we also know what became of him…though he wasn't as bat-shit crazy as the others.

And the last accounted sighting…Nazi Germany. In the possession of one Adolf Hitler. Who, by the way, was an avid student of the occult."

"My God…" Ducky said softly.

"Oh yeah. Man, this thing is like a big, evil, bad penny that keeps popping up," Samuel said.

"Why?" Gibbs wondered.

"Well…" Samuel said, with a more somber look, "that's the part you might find hard to swallow…and…I-I know you don't like me, -"

"Agent."

"-Agent Gibbs, but…please believe me when I say, not only is your boy Tony in deep shit here…turns out, so is the whole world."


	24. Chapter 24

"That's it. I can't listen to this anymore." Gibbs jumped up, and they all did with him, trying to prevent him from walking out.

"Please, Agent Gibbs," Samuel said loudly. "Let us finish. And…" he looked at Maura a little fearfully, "we may be able to prove it to you."

Gibbs was about to say something angry to Samuel, when Maura threw her arms around him, suddenly crying.

They all became silent, as Gibbs put his arms around her.

"I can't do this without you," she said brokenly into his chest. "He needs us. He needs us Jethro. Please, don't leave. I swear to you, by the time we're done you'll know we're telling you the truth. Please."

Ducky knew before Gibbs did, that he could never ignore such a heartfelt, frightened plea.

Gibbs sighed deeply, rubbing her back. "Okay."

She finally let him go, wiping at her face, and sat back down, rubbing her eyes.

They all took a moment to get back to their seats as well.

Gibbs shook his head at himself, a little angry he was entertaining this craziness at all.

Samuel waited for Maura to settle a little more, and then he tied his long, scraggly hair into a ponytail behind him, a he began again.

"In my research, and travels, if you will, as a demonologist, I have been lucky enough to come across a number of significantly useful, and antique books. I also offer a little section in our store where people can buy and sell used books. The book which, as it turns out, is vital to our situation, was brought in by an old guy, who sold it to me for two bucks." Samuel laughed to himself. "I mean, this thing is like an owners manual for all kinds of magical tools, and has drawings, spells, and even some old Latin transcripts and magical symbols." He shook his head. "Two bucks. Anyway, the mirror is referenced in it, but it's called the Devil's Looking Glass, instead of the Mirror of Archimedes. It has the Greek frame illustrated with the exact three flesh eating demons at the bottom. It explains…" He grabbed a worn, distressed leather book off the table and opened it. "Here," he showed Gibbs the drawings, that looked to be done by hand.

Gibbs nodded for him to continue.

Samuel turned the book to read the passage to them. "The Devil's Looking Glass is a warning to all magicians. Demons are not to be handled lightly, for they belong not in our world, but in the other dimensions provided to them by our creator. One who pulls such volatile energies in, trapping them in a looking glass for personal use, is in danger of releasing them into this world, and therefore bringing about its downfall." He stopped to look up, "That's like, just the warning about not messing with things you don't understand, I guess." He turned the page. "Those who come into possession of this item, are likely to lose their very soul to it, as the demons will entice them in through methods of trickery and human weakness. Once in their grip," he swallowed, "the demons will torment and feast upon the blood of their victim. Upon final destruction of their psyche, the demons will feed their own blood to this victim, who will emerge from the glass, with powers of observation and persuasion so great that they can create and lead armies. If enough blood is shed, in this world, caused by the newly produced champion, the balance of light and dark established by our creator will fall. The demons will be able to leave their confinement, and bring upon the earth death and destruction leading to its end."

Samuel stopped for a moment, looking at them. Maura was just looking up at the ceiling. Gibbs was unreadable. But Ducky, was shaking.

"Is there anything in there, about how to stop it, stop them from ruining a person, or destroying them?" Ducky asked, and Gibbs stared at him, a little surprised by the question.

"Uh yes. Well, not exactly." He looked at the book again, turning a page. "For the victim of these abominations of darkness, there is a final point, before they are released. There is a ritual where he must drink the blood of all demons present and renounce his life on earth. If he refuses…if he refuses, he will likely be destroyed, and they will lie in wait for another victim. There is no escape from such creatures, only the Blade of Apollyon can destroy them."

"We looked into it. The blade," Maura said, looking even paler than before. "And so far we've had no luck."

"Lemme' get this straight," Gibbs said, spreading his palms out, over his knees. "You want me to believe, that Tony was kidnapped by demons, dragged into that mirror, and they are priming him to be some kind of antichrist?"

Ducky was silent, watching.

"Think about it Jethro," Maura said. Tony is charming, and beautiful, and smart. He works in the US government. If he got into politics, ran for an office…and had this...power over people, where they fell over backwards to do what he wanted…just think. He could be President or something in fifteen years, and probably cause a war that could wipe out half the population. Look at all the coincidences here. Me being a witch, Ducky having experience with the mirror. Even Samuel being practically given this book…"

Gibbs was thinking about Ziva and McGee bending over backwards for Tony…doing his work…

Gibbs frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jethro," Ducky said, "I think it's time I tell you…before I ah, disposed of Pesek, I saw him, in front of that mirror, while I waited inside the closet of his bedroom, ready to strike. He stood there, speaking to it in something that sounded like ancient Greek. And I know…you'll think me mad too…" Ducky's blue eyes wavered for a moment, but then he stared Gibbs straight in the eye, "I saw them. Two men and a woman, in the mirror. I- I never reported it, because I couldn't be sure what I had really seen, and they disappeared when Alexandra walked into the room. They got into an argument, and he hit her, so I had to try to stop him, even if it meant I'd lost the element of surprise…we got into a brawl, and as we fought, the gun went off, killing Alexandra, before I put an end to him." Ducky sounded broken, reliving the tale in his mind. "I never stopped thinking of her, and carry that charm she gave me to this day." He pulled it out again, and Maura and Samuel both looked, wide eyed at it.

"He has the seal," Samuel said, shaking his head. "And he's seen them…"

"I told you," Maura said, "it's our responsibility to help Tony, and destroy the mirror."

Gibbs felt sick. He wanted to believe Ducky and Maura, and even Samuel if it meant getting Tony back. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about how much he loved Tony, how he was afraid now, he was going to lose him.

"I can't…" Gibbs tried to find words, for the struggle he was feeling.

"We have one more thing to show you," Maura said, slowly getting up. "In there," she pointed to Tony's room, where the cursed mirror was.

"Maur," Samuel said very tersely, "are you sure about this? We can't be sure…what will happen…it could be really dangerous."

"We have to do it," she said, while Ducky and Gibbs looked at each other, confused. "We have to see it. Jethro has to see it. I can feel it. He needs to believe, or we're going to lose."

Samuel stared at her for a moment, and then at Gibbs. He exhaled a shaky breath, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Come with us," she said to Gibbs and Ducky.

They a followed her into the bedroom. She looked at Gibbs, "Next to me, in front of the mirror. But, I have to ask something of you."

He raised his brows.

"Do not, under any circumstances, move from where you are. No matter what you see. You have the necklace on?"

He nodded, still unsure of what was happening.

Ducky and Samuel were behind them, on the other side of Tony's bed.

She turned to them, "You both have your protection?"

Samuel held up his necklace, pulling it from inside his striped polo shirt.

"What are we doing?" Ducky asked quietly, fingering the charm Alexandra Fiala gave him many years agao.

"You'll see," Samuel said darkly.

Maura shook her dark hair, and took a piece of paper from her pocket. It had lines Latin drawn on it, and symbols.

She began to chant, making symbols in the air with her fingers. "In nomene lux lucis, nos patefacio fenestra , quod vado turpis , perficio occultus , tutus ex atrum malum."

Gibbs felt nervous, and a little like laughing at the scene.

He shook his head again.

He let her go on a while, and nothing happened.

He was about to put a stop to it, and finally go back to the Navy Yard to see of Ziva and McGee had something, when something in the mirror caught his eye.

A strange shimmer…it appeared suddenly as if water was rippling from two different directions from the corners.

"Whoa…" Samuel said softly behind them.

His mouth dropped open slightly, as the reflection of the four of them in Tony's room disappeared.

It was phased out by another image.

His gut turned over.

He heard the others gasping, as Maura grew silent.

It was a strangely colored forest, and the view was of a clearing, with people standing around a large stone table.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, there was movement on the table…or altar.

Someone's legs were kicking out, but they were blocked by the blonde man and woman standing in front of the altar.

Gibbs felt sick. He knew he'd seen them in his dreams…

There was someone else on the other side of the table, and suddenly, the blonde man moved, walking around it.

"Christ," Gibbs uttered, when he saw it was Tony, struggling to pry away a hand around his throat.

The blonde man said something to the dark haired one, who let go of Tony, and then stormed off into the woods. It was almost like watching a television with no sound and a color problem.

Tony was gasping, rubbing his neck…he was…naked. He had scratches, half moon marks and bruises in numerous places on his body.

Gibbs wondered if what he was seeing was real…was he going crazy?

The blonde man stayed on the other side of the table, looking down at Tony, stroking his face while Tony looked to be pleading with him and shaking his head.

The girl leaned over him, catching his attention. Tony looked at her, saying something, with tears running down his face.

Something twisted inside Gibbs.

The girl started to stroke Tony's chest, and he seemed to fall back a bit, staring at her dazedly.

She hopped up, in her barely there tunic, and straddled him.

Gibbs heard Maura's sharp intake of breath.

Tony seemed to weakly try to push her off, but she just seemed to laugh and smile at him.

She started to grind herself against him.

Gibbs felt his heart rate pick up, as he saw Tony's back arching a little, suddenly reaching to stroke the girls sides, as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Bitch," Maura whispered murderously.

This was real? Gibbs couldn't tear his eyes away.

Tony was writhing now, they could see the rise and fall of his chest as he started to gasp and pant, while she took her hand, underneath their bodies, and lined up his cock. She threw her head back, and he jerked as she obviously, took him into her body.

She began to ride him, wantonly, and his hands were grasping at the sides of the altar.

The blonde man who had been standing there, now leaned over and grabbed Tony's hair, pulling his head towards him and kissing him.

Maura gasped. But no one else made a sound.

Gibbs knew he should be repulsed by what he saw just then, but the hardening of his own dick in his pants told him otherwise. It was the ecstatic movement of the girl, whose breasts had now fallen out of the loose tunic, riding Tony with wanton glee, and the beauty of all three of them…it was overwhelming.

The man broke his kiss, pulling Tony's upper body towards him.

"Oh…" Maura uttered, when the blonde man put his cock in Tony's mouth.

Thankfully, the man's hand at the back of Tony's neck, and his arm, blocked the view, but they could easily see him thrusting.

The blonde man looked at Tony, and smiled a little.

Gibbs felt a flush of fury mix with the excitement he felt in his loins.

The man kept thrusting, while the girl seemed to be slowing her movements, coming up high and then down hard on the cock under her.

The blonde man suddenly had Tony's wrist in his hand, of the arm on his side of the table.

He seemed to be quickening his thrusts, suddenly coming up against Tony's face, forcing himself all the way down his throat as he let himself cum. He smiled again, down at him, and stilled. The mans eyes had changed, the whites going dark, as he brought Tony's wrist to his mouth, and closed his eyes.

He let go of Tony's head, and held the wrist with both hands.

Tony seemed to be gasping for air, still writhing, and they saw the muscles in his legs tense, as he thrusted upwards into the girl.

His mouth was open, eyes rolling in his head, as she seemed to arch severely, in the throes of orgasm, and then came forward, eyes darkened, to lean down and latch her mouth onto his chest.

He bucked, muscles spasming, back arching off the table, convulsing in waves. It was incredible to watch. He twitched and arched a few moments longer, and fell back on the stone, limp, and in a stupor.

Like they all were, just watching it.

Gibbs vaguely wondered if something was wrong with him, feeling so turned on by it.

But then, the scene took on another feel.

Tony blinked his eyes, and his brow creased suddenly in terrible pain.

Any excitement the moment had caused was gone.

Tony was starting to sob, and tears started rolling down his face again.

"It's…not consensual…they're doing something to him to _make him_…" Gibbs said softly, leaning over and vomiting, then looking again at the horrific picture.

Blood was leaking, from Tony's wrist down his arm, where the blonde man, now more obviously a thing, was drinking from.

And some spilled from Tony's chest, where she still had her mouth, down around his side, dripping lazily onto the stone.

Gibbs let out a strangled yell a leapt toward the mirror.

Maura acted quickly to grab him, catching his jacket, and they both fell on the floor.

Gibbs looked up to see his hand was _inside_ the mirror.

She grabbed it and pulled it back, while the other two men tried to pull him back as well.

"**God,"** he yelled, desperately, fighting them. "We _can't_…we have to get him away from them…" he was almost sobbing, "they're _killing_ him!"

Maura quickly started the reverse spell, hands shaking, and tears rolling down her own face. Her voice was thick with emotion. "In nomene lux lucis , nos propinquus fenestra , turpis , tutus quod tutis ex malum."

As the picture faded, the reflection of the room returned.

They were all shaking, in shocked silence, sitting in Gibbs' vomit.


	25. Chapter 25

The shocked silence lasted a while.

The first ones to move were Ducky and Samuel, who did their best to gently get Maura and Gibbs up off the floor.

Gibbs felt like his heart had been ripped out, and Maura was still quietly weeping.

As Ducky handed him a washcloth to clean himself up with, while he mumbled, "I should've gone in there…"

"Oh yeah," Sam said, sarcastically but with a gentle tone, "cos' you know, your friend Tony, if he saw those things kill you, he wouldn't snap and go darkside at all."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Just sayin'."

Ducky was helping Maura clean up the rest of the rug.

She silently went to the bathroom, and finally threw up herself.

They all went back into the living room, to get away from the hellish mirror.

Ducky shook his head closing his eyes for a moment. "Anthony…my dear God, we have to find a way to help him." Then he looked at Gibbs, who was sitting with his head in his hands on the couch.

"How," he said miserably. "Up until a half hour ago I thought this was a bunch of crap…"

"The Sword of Apollyon," Samuel said, sitting back on the floor by the coffee table. He grabbed another book, and said, "Okay, listen to this; The Sword of Apollyon, also called Abbadon in biblical terms, is said to give it's bearer the ability to perceive and smite evil. Apollyon is described as a good angel who serves God, and sometimes also as an angel of judgment, destroying at God's bidding. Both Heaven and Hell claim him as an ally, other times as an enemy. It is clear that he is the angel who oversees the monstrous horde from the Abyss . Abaddon is related to intuition, sacrifice and challenge, the ruby and the sword. It is said he was the one who bound Satan and the other fallen ones into the pit, an acting guardian of Hell under God's law. He assists those who help to do his work, keeping evil in its proper realm."

"We have to find it somehow," Maura said softly. "We have to find the sword. And then you can go after Tony. But not until you can win," she looked at Gibbs, now with dark circles under her eyes.

He nodded. Then he looked around the room, feeling unfocused, and sighed.

"What else?" he said to Samuel, quietly, and then looked at his hands.

"Uh…well, I suspect that since the name Apollyon came first in the lore, that we're looking for an ancient Greek style weapon, which would be more likely a long dagger of some kind." Samuel sat back, adjusting his glasses. "I have more contacts and references to check out for leads on it, and to try and get a visual description."

"We need to start looking for it. Now," said Ducky, "Tony doesn't have much time…and maybe….neither do we."

* * *

><p>Gibbs had Samuel take Maura home, to get some much needed sleep. She almost stumbled into the doorway on the way out of Tony's.<p>

Ducky and Gibbs devised to set Abby, Ziva, and McGee, upon looking through any and all information they could find about the Sword of Apollyon, or Sword of Abbadon.

Because time was short, and Gibbs knew how hard this would be to believe, he decided the other three should only think that it was another antique, related to Tony, that was now discovered missing, along with him.

It was cruel in a way, to set them upon the path looking for it, when they didn't even have a picture or reference to go by.

But knowing the _truth_…Gibbs shivered, knowing that right at that moment, the man he thought of as a son was being tormented in unspeakable ways. He just hoped they could find a way to get him out. Gibbs knew, he had to save Tony from those things, or he would die trying.

It was Sunday night. He called Vance, and told him he needed the team off rotation to work on finding Tony. Vance had already done it.

He sent everyone home to sleep, get rest, and come in at 06:00 tomorrow morning, ready to research every possible way to find information on the antiquity. They were already exhausted looking for leads that Gibbs knew they'd never find.

He didn't know how they were going to get through this.

A crime lord. Or a murderer. Or a terrorist. He knew what to do about those.

But this?

He felt lost.

Desperate.

He needed air so he walked, the long way from the Yard to the coffee shop.

Tony's face, his pain…and the tears...Gibbs couldn't shake the terrible images all still rolling around in his mind. He felt ashamed he'd become aroused while they were... _Stop. Just stop._

And if they failed to help Tony…what would he really be like when he reappeared?

Would he even turn on Gibbs?

There was no one with more loyalty. Tony had the heart of a lion. He hoped it would help him find a way to resist those creatures.

Gibbs was afraid that even if they got him back, they still might lose him, to the horrible things that were being done to him. Tony may have already lost his mind.

Gibbs stopped walking for a moment, putting his hand over his face to stifle the small choke of a sob that almost escaped him.

"Can't…" he said to himself hoarsely. "You gotta' keep it together, gunney."

"Are you alright?" a gentle hand fell on his shoulder.

He looked up to see…a priest, in standard black and collar, gazing at him with genuine concern in his aged blue eyes.

"Ah…yes Father," Gibbs said, "I'm okay."

Gibbs looked and realized he'd stopped right in front of the Our Lady of the Rose Church.

"You look…a little lost," the old man said, kindly. "Would you like to come in and talk? Maybe lay down what burdens you for just a little while?"

Gibbs smiled, and warmth emanated from the old priest.

"No, Padre', really, I'm okay, but I appreciate it." But then he stopped for a minute. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my son, and I will try to provide you an answer."

"Do you think…that the world could ever really…completely succumb to…evil?" Gibbs didn't know why he asked, but something in him needed to,

"Yes. But…it's our fight to fight. There will always be good, and always be evil, in this world, by degrees. The balance must be kept by people like you and me," he smiled at Gibbs, then looked up, "and maybe a little extra muscle here & there."

Gibbs thought about it for a minute, and remembered some of his conversations with Maura.

Some comfort leaked into his broken heart. And some hope. If he looked at things from a different perspective, she was right. There were no coincidences. Something else was at work besides the bastard demons and their mirror.

As if on cue, the priest put a hand out to him to shake, and said, "Good night my son, and know this ; faith is always our greatest weapon."

"Thank you, Father." Gibbs shook his hand, and nodded his good night.

As the old man returned to his church, Gibbs looked up at the night sky, and said, "I'll do my part, if you'll do yours." He looked at the stars a few moments, sighing shakily, and then continued on the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>He awoke, alone on the stone table. Again.<p>

He slowly sat up. Everything _hurt._

He had hoped when he opened his eyes, he would be in his own bed...home.

Tears started to sting his eyes, but he knew they wouldn't help him. So he bit his lip, trying to get hold of himself.

It was still day. It seemed to never be night here. He'd lost all real sense of time…and maybe even himself.

He hopped off the table, realizing there had been a lightweight blanket of some kind over him.

It dropped to the floor.

He stared at it for a moment, and then picked it up, wrapping it around his hips and tying it, like a sarong.

He didn't loiter this time. He walked straight into the pinkish-brown woods.

It was still oddly quiet. His feet seemed to make no sound as he made his way through the trees. Something of shimmer was coming through the forest ahead of him. He prayed it was a way out of this hell.

He staggered once or twice, more because he was so weak, rather than because the terrain was hard to manage.

Little twinkling lights were now visible beyond the branches.

On he went, but slowed down, becoming dizzy. It had to be from the blood loss.

As he walked, he casually glanced at his own arms. He wondered why he didn't see any wounds, where they had pierced his flesh with their fangs. It was confusing.

Finally, he broke through the tree line, seeing now what the shimmering light was.

Sun, from the pink sky above, was shining off a vast, black-brown lake.

He sighed. There was no indication whatsoever how to escape from this place.

Just then, a figure emerged from the water, breaking the surface smoothly, just a few feet from him.

He jumped a little at the sight.

It was the dark one, rising, naked from the water, staring at him with those awful, black eyes.

Tony thought to run, but knew it was useless. He couldn't help but back up a few feet, bumping into a tree, as the pale and muscular body approached. Much as the last run-in with this one, there was a sneer on his face.

Tony looked down, trembling, as he came to stand inches away. He was almost blind with terror, as he felt the wet hands on his body...trailing downwards, pulling off the fabric he had tied around him.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the fangs again. He couldn't breathe...

He heard angry, low toned words come from the dark one.

When he dared open his eyes, the dark one had his head tilted, looking at Tony in a strange way. Then he scowled.

He slowly took Tony's arms, and pulled him forward, while he walked backwards into the black water.

"No," Tony said, afraid of why he was being drug into the lake. He started to dig his heels into the ground, which slowed down, but not stop their going into the water.

It must have irritated the dark one. He stopped suddenly, scowling again. But then he sighed, in a bored manner, and rolled his eyes.

Then he raised his eyebrows, saying something to Tony, and smiled a little wickedly.

Tony felt it...the hum in his body starting...it battled the fear he felt as the man resumed dragging him into the water.

"No!" Tony cried out, as his cock started to harden again...suddenly the water was up to his knees, and he started to struggle frantically.

He was looking down at the hands on his arms...suddenly they looked familiar.

Slowly, he looked up, eyes widening. His mouth dropped open.

It was Gibbs.

He gasped, as he took in the details, familiar and unfamiliar...and everything looked right. From the silvery light of the hair on his head, to the lightly graying chest hair, and the darker thatch of hair around the enormous, erect penis.

He knew it was a trick... it was all wrong. _Wrong_. Gibbs was like a father to him...Gibbs would _never_...

"Oh God," he croaked, "not like this..."

The fake Gibbs smiled, and dragged Tony further into the dark lake, as he desperately tried to make his mind go somewhere else...

They were almost up to their armpits in the water, when a hand snaked around his erection underneath.

He saw the fake Gibbs move forward, eyes impassively on his face, opening his mouth to nibble at Tony's chin, and down his neck.

He broke finally, starting to let out choking sobs, his body responding, convulsing a little, to the creature wearing Gibbs' face.

"Please...not Gibbs…why are you doing this…" he whispered brokenly. Desire snaked through him. He couldn't stop it. He wished he could wake up, and not feel the hands turning him around in the water, pulling his back against the hard cock.

At least this way, he didn't have to look at the face.

Tony tried desperately to think about some place safe...like the tree he used to climb when he needed to get out of the house...away from the drunken tirades his father went on when he was a child, and his mothers drug induced manias...at least until Senior had it cut down.

He made a mental picture how his house looked, how the yard looked, from up so high in the tree.

But he couldn't hold it...the image faded.

The mouth at the back of his neck was licking, sucking...and the hand on his dick pulling, stroking...

His breathing shifted, as he took deeper gulps of air, starting to grind up against the body behind him.

The hard rod bumping and bouncing up against his ass under the water was starting to drive him mad with need.

A hand pinched his nipple, and he thrashed a little in the water, moaning as he bucked his hips into the other one on his dick.

The hand left his chest and moved back behind him, and it started to guide the cock head over his hole, teasing it, as he shuddered.

"Ah, God...please...uhhh..." Tony started to thrust desperately into the hand stroking him, and finally, he clawed the both arms, in front and behind him, sobbing, and finally felt the man slide into him, slowly. It felt impossibly large, in spite of the water around them, it was burning and stretching him.

He started to see spots in his vision, as the cock pushed all the way into him. The hand came up to his hair, the other stroking him faster and harder. His head was pulled back to the side, as the fake Gibbs kissed him roughly, sucking his tongue and biting at his mouth...

He knew how wrong, how horrific this was...but he just couldn't care. The stroking slowed, tormenting him, and the kiss broke off, and the Gibbs mouth locked itself at the side of his throat. The teeth pierced him, making him shudder with pleasure, as the huge cock started slowly thrusting in and out of him, keeping time with the hand in front...

He moaned, with every slow thrust, closing his eyes. He needed to cum, so badly. He started to push and pull himself faster and harder, fixing his hands on the hips behind him, impaling himself over and over.

Suddenly, the fake Gibbs dropped down in the water, pulling Tony a little higher on top of him so that his back arched severely, a hand going back to his head to pull his hair again, changing the angle, slamming into the spot that made Tony scream with pleasure.

He heard a grunt come from the man under him, as the thrusts became violent and frenzied. The mouth was still locked in place.

Every muscle in his body started to tense up, the hand moving faster as well, the strange vibration in him soaring and expanding. He'd unconsciously stopped breathing. The pleasure had built itself into an unbearable level. The orgasm crept at his nerve endings, and then came over him like a crushing wave, pushing every ounce of air out of him. It gripped and shivered through him like a slow, volcanic, convulsion, as his eyes rolled in his head. He blacked out with a shuddering sigh.

* * *

><p>Harkos dragged him, by the arm, through the water, until he was mostly out, and left him, lying unconscious on the mud.<p>

It did taste very good using the method the other two preferred. But he still found it more a disgusting necessity. He was mindful, after Ladon's warning, not to accidentally kill it. Ladon always had to keep him from killing them.

It was because he wanted to.

He wanted to drain them until they were dead.

But Ladon could not be angry with him this time. He even took a form familiar to it, but it still did not seem completely willing. He puzzled over that.

They were inferior in every way. He looked forward to the day when they were free of this place. And he would take his revenge on all of mankind.

He stared at it, lying there, with its eyes closed. It was wet and shivering. He hated that they needed it to get out of this prison.

"Well? What have you done now?" Ladon said evenly, stooping down to pick Tony up out of the mud.

"I did what you asked of me, Ladon, that is all," he said a little angrily, watching Ladon walk Tony back into the lake to clean him off.

He did not look at Harkos again until he exited the water, carrying the limp form back towards the clearing.

"It should be awake. You did not do anything…outside the method?" Ladon raised one brow at him.

Harkos looked at him for a moment, then said simply, "I took another form, in an attempt to calm it. It did not work. I had to work the magic with more strength."

Ladon frowned. "That is risky brother, but I shall not complain, since you took so much effort to follow my instruction." He looked at Tony's face, and pale throat, falling back against his arm. "Euryale has a trick to work with it. I feel we are getting closer."

"I truly hope so. I am tired of this place."

"And you want them all to pay for trapping us here, by bathing creation with their blood," Ladon murmured, as he tromped through the trees, not looking back at his brothers burning eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Ziva sighed while she was typing on her computer.

After a few minutes, she did it again. Loudly.

McGee looked over at her. "You okay, Ziva?"

She scowled and looked up from her screen. "No, McGee, I would say I am _not _okay. Tony is missing, hurt, taken by God knows who, and we are looking for a needle in a smokestack."

"Ahh," McGee smiled wanly, "haystack. The word you want is haystack." Then the little smile faded, as he softly added, "I'm really worried about him too…I just…hope he's okay."

"Whatever kind of stack it is, I do not understand why we are looking for something we do not have a photograph of, and that we did not know Tony had until after we already started investigating his disappearance."

McGee continued to look at her. She glanced back to her screen.

"This item, if it exists, could have been in any auction house in America or Europe years ago, since Tony acquired it via his mother's side. Maybe they did not even purchase it. And, Gibbs said Maura was the one to notice it was missing...later. Is that not..._suspicious_ to you, McGee?"

He heard the anger in her tone, as she stared at him expectantly.

"If Gibbs says this is a lead, Ziva, then it is. How often is he wrong?" he raised his brows at her. "Besides…. try my working list. Hunting for collectors of antique knives. There are like a million of them. Trying to narrow it down, to who's in the DC area, or been traveling here…well, it's no picnic either."

She sighed yet again.

"Problem, Ziva?" Gibbs said, coming back from a coffee run.

She looked at him guiltily, "No."

She was puzzled why Tony's family would even have such an item. Apollyon, known as Abbadon in Jewish mysticism, was the Angel of the Abyss of the Tree of Life. The mythological sword was never thought to really exist. Maybe Maura had it wrong. She was uncomfortable with the search, almost as if she knew it would be fruitless. She was very worried about Tony, and still suspected Maura had something to do with his disappearance.

She sighed, and got up.

Gibbs watched her as she approached his desk. She stared at his bloodshot eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Ziva?"

"You have...called Tony's father to ask about this item...correct?"

McGee watched them both now, inwardly cringing, knowing that Gibbs and Ziva were both on edge…

Gibbs schooled himself as best he could, trying not to let her see any subterfuge...or guilt.

"Yes, Agent David," he growled, impatiently, staring her in the eye. "He's out if the country."

She looked at him, and was about to ask another question, when he pounded the desk with his fist, sitting forward and glaring at her. She jumped at the loud noise, as did McGee. "I _need_ you to get on that _damned computer_ and find whatever you can. **Now**, Ziva !"

When her dark eyes glittered a little with accumulating moisture, she looked down and nodded. But as she turned to go back to her desk, Gibbs called her softly.

She looked back at him.

Gibbs took a shaky breath, and looked her, "I can guarantee you, that tracking any and all information down on that sword, could very well save Tony's life."

She saw the shadows under his blue eyes, and the way he absently scrubbed at his neck and jaw...trying to ease the stress. She just knew there was more to this. But McGee was probably right. Gibbs always had his reasons. She'd have to find out some other way this time, what they are.

"I understand," she said simply, and went back to work.

Gibbs caught McGee staring at him now too, and he quickly looked back at his screen.

Gibbs sighed again. He was tired. He wasn't getting much sleep. But really, how could he? Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Tony on that altar…

He leaned back in his chair, listening to the sound of the keyboards clicking. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, before the exhaustion snuck up on him...tugging him into an instantly heavy sleep...

_He was following Tony into the alley, gun raised. _

_They were chasing a suspect who had dove into it moments before. _

_It was dark..._

_They heard a door slam and Tony took off running. _

_Gibbs followed as the younger agent pulled open the door and disappeared inside._

_Once in the door himself, Gibbs saw a long hallway in front of him._

_"DiNozzo," he whispered loudly, unsure of where they had both gone._

_From a room towards the end Gibbs heard moaning...a woman..._

_He quickly ran and stood just outside the door to it._

_Then he jumped in, gun raised._

_There was a bed, in the semi darkened room, and two people on it, having sex._

_He dropped his arms down, suddenly in shock._

_The naked man, lying on top of the woman, ass muscles squeezing together with each thrust, was the blonde man from the mirror._

_And the spill of long red hair, the long, delicate arms, and open mouthed ecstatic mewling, was from Shannon._

_**His**__ Shannon, underneath that thing, fucking her._

_Without thinking, he raised his arm, swinging the wavy bronze blade down into the man's back with an enraged yell._

_He hadn't even realized he was holding it._

_He saw both his hands on the ornately carved, wooden handle. _

_A large crimson ruby glowed, embedded in the center of an eye that was carved in the middle._

_Shannon was screaming, as the man fell to the side._

_Gibbs pulled the sword out, blood now coating half of it._

_In a heartbeat, Gibbs cried out in horror._

_As the man turned over, it was no longer the man from the mirror. _

_The eyes filled with pain and agony were Tony's._

_"No..." Gibbs choked, dropping the sword and reaching for him._

_"Tony," he called desperately, holding him, stroking his face with a trembling hand._

_He sat with him on the bed, while Tony stared into his eyes, unable to speak, and stopped breathing..._

He almost fell out of the chair when he sat up and yelped, gasping.

"Uh...Boss...y-you okay?" McGee asked him anxiously.

He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself.

"Yeah, McGee," he said in a soft growl. "I'm just peachy."

Ziva gave Gibbs a concerned look and then silently communicated her worry to McGee, who frowned and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly.

Gibbs jumped up, needing to do _something_. "I'll be in autopsy if anyone needs me."

They watched him leave, understanding he was getting worn down by worry for Tony. They all were.

* * *

><p>Autopsy was quiet. And Ducky was grateful for it. He was doing a lot of thinking about Tony, and the mirror…trying to figure out how to help.<p>

Though things seemed extremely dismal. And…completely insane.

When he saw Gibbs walk in, one look at the man had him reaching for the scotch.

Gibbs waited silently, sitting on the edge of Ducky's desk.

"It's a little early in the day for this…" he handed Gibbs the shot, "but, I think it seems appropriate for the circumstances."

Gibbs nodded, and took it, throwing it back quickly. He stared at the ceiling, as the warmth spread from his throat to his belly.

Ducky watched him in silence for a moment.

Finally, he said, "I was thinking, Jethro. About the bruising you saw on Tony…you and Maura when he was in the hospital…"

"That was nothing compared to how he looked…in there…" Gibbs said, almost in a whisper.

"I…didn't see it," Ducky said, confused. "I saw the…blood," he shuddered.

Gibbs looked at him with wide eyes. "Duck, he had marks all over him…" he shook his head. "I don't understand how you didn't see them…"

A thoughtful expression passed over Ducky's face. "You know, I am starting to believe there's something about you, and Maura that must be the same…at this point…that isn't a bad thing Jethro. It's very curious."

"I dunno', Duck. I wish it amounted to a solution right now." He started pacing, rubbing his eyes. "Every second that goes by…" he couldn't finish. He was choking on his emotions.

"You're doing everything you can, Jethro, and I believe in what Maura said. We've come together all at the right time for a reason, and I can't believe it would be for us to lose him."

Just then, Abby walked in, and straight up to Gibbs.

"**Why**?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her pale green eyes were ruthless.

"Why what?" Gibbs asked plainly.

"Why would somebody take this antique sword, and Tony _too_? Why not just…kill Tony and take it? Or just try to steal it?"

Now he had to lie to Abby. Again.

"I dunno' Abby," he said softly. "But we'll find out. You got anything?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not telling me everything." She turned, and pointed at Ducky, who was now trying to look busy doing something else. "And _**you**_…I think you know more than you're letting on too."

Ducky thought about how Abby would react if she knew the truth. It would be very, very bad. He and Gibbs passed a sad and meaningful look between them.

"AHA!" she said. "I **knew **it! You are hiding something. Please," she suddenly changed her tone, eyes becoming tearful as she looked at Gibbs, "Tony is my family, like you, Gibbs. Please…I need to know what's going on…I'm so worried…"

He sighed. It was killing him, but he had to stick with the story for the time being, They had no time for her to become unglued. Hell, Gibbs was almost unglued himself.

"Abby, do you trust me?" Gibbs asked her in as loving a tone as he could muster.

She looked at him, and nodded, waiting for him to say more.

He put his hand on her shoulder gently. "I need you to trust me on this. That sword could mean Tony's life, and there's nothing else I can give you right now."

She was angry. But she felt herself soften for him. She could see there was sincerity in his gaze as he talked about the sword. But something was…off. She would think about how to figure it out back in her lab.

"Okay, Gibbs. But…I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you yet. It's hard to work without even a description. Can I call Maura?"

Gibbs cringed. "She said Tony only mentioned it to her, and meant to show it to her, but she never got to."

"Mmm-hmm," Abby murmured sourly. "Okay then, I'll go back to it." She looked at them both, another few seconds and then left.

Gibbs took a big, shaky breath. "They're all ready to kill me Duck."

"They're worried about Anthony, Jethro. We all are. But, you know very well, we have no time to convince them of the truth, and we need their help to find it."

"I know Duck…it just seems wrong. Seems worse. Lying to them. But you're right."

Just then, his cell rang.

"Gibbs."

"_Jethro…"_ it was a bare squeak on the other end of the line.

"Maura?" he immediately knew something was wrong. "You alright?"

He heard a hitch in her voice, _"I…the dreams…I c-can't…I d-don't wanna' bother Sam…he's looking so h-hard for information for us…"_

"Where's your place?"

"_I…don't w-wanna take you away from looking…" _she was sniffing.

"I have everyone on it. It's okay. Let me come see you," his tone was gentle.

She gave in, and gave him the address. He double checked it.

"1518 Egan, Apartment 3."

"_Yes."_

"I'll be there soon."

"_Thank you,"_ she said relieved. _"I'm sorry."_

"Never apologize. Sign of weakness," he told her, and heard her snort at him before they hung up.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got to Maura's place, he was not entirely surprised to see her apartment was in a huge old Victorian. He walked up the steps, and buzzed number 3.<p>

In a few minutes, one of the two front doors opened, and he took in how pale she was, her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

He mused that even like that, she was still beautiful.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, "I'm so glad you came. C'mon upstairs."

He followed her, up a large curving banister and up a full flight of stairs, trying not to look at her shapely behind, swaying in black jeans, in front of him. She had on a simple black tank top.

When they got into her apartment, it was the wonderland he expected. It was filled with antiques, plants, jars and incense trays, interesting metaphysical art, and the like.

"Do you want tea?" she asked. She looked like she was going to fall down any minute.

"No," he smiled.

"Oh right. Coffee. Let me make you some-"

"Maura," he reached for her, "c'mon." He lead her to what he figured was her bedroom.

It was a luscious, eggplant purple, with carved rosewood furniture. A huge round mirror over the immense dresser faced her bed. Plant stands near the window had flowing, vine-like greens growing from them. The bed frame was an ornately carved four poster that matched the dresser and nightstand. They were beautiful pieces. Good wood work. He thought maybe Indonesian.

He pointed at the rumpled covers on the bed, "Get in. I'll make _you_ tea."

She swallowed, and nodded, a deeply grateful look in her eyes. She hopped in and pulled the covers up. She hadn't been able to get warm after the last nightmare about Tony…

It took Gibbs a few minutes to look through her teas while the water boiled in the kitchenette. She had a collection Ducky would probably love to see. Plus a few jars labeled with handwritten tags. Likely Maura's own blends. He chose one that said, "Tranquility." He sighed sadly to himself. "If it were only that simple." He took off his coat, draping it over one of the bistro set chairs.

Once it was ready, he brought it in to her, but saw she was quietly weeping, curled around a pillow. He put the tea on her nightstand, next to the pile of books sitting on it.

He sat on the edge of the bed, heart aching at how miserable she looked. He knew, to a large degree, what she was feeling. The helplessness. The pain, and sickening knowledge that they only had gotten a taste of what Tony was going through.

He pulled her to him, as she let go of the pillow, burying her face in his chest. He put his arms around her as she cried.

"I keep seeing him…"she moaned in between sobs. "He's suffering so badly…"

Gibbs' heart felt splintered, torn into pieces at the words.

He closed his own eyes, misery tearing him to shreds. His own tears were starting to form, as he allowed his fear and confusion to surface. He rubbed a circle on her back slowly, with one of his hands, almost to comfort them both.

She sat up a little, and turned her tear-streaked face to him, noticing that when he opened his eyes, they were glassy and full of anguish. A tear threatened to fall from one. She could see he was struggling ...and in terrible pain.

She frowned, touching his cheek, looking into his blue eyes, deeply.

Suddenly, in a thoughtless attempt to ease the pain, she leaned in, and kissed him. What she hadn't expected, was that after a startled moment, he would respond to her with a soft, yielding parting of his lips.

She smelled his warm, woody scent, and felt comfort in it. She allowed her mind to go blank, to leave the pain behind just for a moment.

Gibbs was similarly giving himself over, needing the misery to go away, even if it were just a temporary respite.

Somehow, the hands that had been stroking in comfort moments before, began to touch, and need.

He closed his eyes, and dipped his tongue between her lips. It felt so good. Tasted so good. He started to swirl his tongue around hers in earnest.

She moaned into his mouth and started to claw at him, sitting up on his lap and grabbing his shirt. She broke from the kiss, consumed with sorrow-fueled desire, and pulled it over his head. She brushed her hands over his muscular chest, peppered with gray dusted hair. He shivered, looking into her half-lidded eyes, and pulled her forward, kissing her again.

He couldn't think. All he could do was need. He slid his hands under her tank top, discovering no bra underneath, taking the velvety soft mounds into his hands and pinching at her nipples while she twisted and convulsed. He pulled up the top, and pulled his lips from her mouth, to suck them onto one of the lovely, hardening nipples.

She cried out for a moment, and ground against his lap, feeling the hardness that had built up in his pants.

While he continued to pull and suck at her breasts, she gasped and twisted, opening his fly with fumbling hands.

She stuck her fingers inside, feeling the soft skin over the molten metal within. As she wrapped her hand around, pulling him out, he bucked with a low growl.

She pushed him back onto the bed, devouring his mouth with hers, as his hands got tangled in the long, dark hair.

She felt him opening and pushing her jeans down, and she leaned for a moment pulling the one leg off, desperate for him, not caring if they still hung off her other leg.

She was so hot, and wet, and in need of him, she didn't care that his pants were still on too. She grabbed his large, curved cock and lined up the throbbing purplish head against her slick heat.

She screamed, with her eyes closed, as she took him quickly, all the way inside her. He let out an animal-like grunt, thrusting upwards, sending a delicious ache into her womb.

After a few more thrusts, he grabbed her, spinning her under him on the bed.

He once again, took a nipple into his mouth as she arched, shrieking, clawing his back, already cumming on him.

He fucked her mercilessly, the fear inside him pushing, needing to be let out, making him feel like he was on fire and ready to explode.

It was a short time, but he couldn't hold it. He began to cum in her, gasping and letting out a low groan.

As he stilled, falling on top of her, he swore he could hear someone in the distance, yelling... but he was too dazed to care.

Then, he felt her shaking underneath him, and started to realize what he had done.

He rolled off her, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his face. "Dammit,"he whispered angrily at himself.

She started to cry again next to him, curing up a little, and he turned, gathering her tenderly against him, both sticky with sweat and sex.

They both knew they'd made a terrible mistake.


	27. Chapter 27

Euryale looked at Tony, as he let out a soft moan and started regaining consciousness.

Ladon had put him on the altar again, and covered him with the linen.

"It will wake soon," she said, and then looked at Ladon. "We should give it the key now."

"Is it time?" Harkos asked, also looking at Ladon.

Ladon tilted his head, thinking. "Yes. I believe it is time. And that will also assist you in working your trick, Euryale. It will be better for him to understand now."

She smiled and nodded.

She leaned over Tony, biting her tongue, drawing blood, and then shoved it into his mouth.

He jumped a little, waking to the bitter taste and choking on her suffocating kiss.

He started to gag as his eyes flew open, and tried to push her away. He wasn't turned on this time, since the girl hadn't done that "thing" to him to make him compliant.

Now he just panicked, unable to breathe or get her off him.

He felt dizzy…like he might pass out again.

Suddenly, Ladon put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away.

"That is enough Euryale. He only needs the key for now."

She sighed and nodded her head.

Tony closed his eyes again, feeling strange, but not certain why.

"Did it go to sleep again?" Harkos asked.

"It should not," said Euryale, "I did not do to it what you did before, in the dark water."

Tony shivered.

The dark water.

His eyes flew open, and he looked at them, heart beating faster.

"Did you just call me "it"?" he croaked out, his throat dry and sore.

Ladon smiled at him. "It understands us now."

Another layer of madness, Tony thought.

"Yes, I understand you now," he said, starting to tremble. "And now that you obviously understand me…where in the Hell am I, and why do you keep…" he swallowed, feeling sick, "…doing those things to me…" He warily sat up, wincing at the pain in his entire body, as the three of them looked at him.

Ladon smiled a little. "It is at home, with us. And what we do is necessary. It follows the method used to help it realize who it is."

Tony frowned, feeling all of the hate he had for them rising.

"This is certainly _not_ my home. And I…" he was about to say it with certainty, but so much had happened, "…I know who I _am_. Who the Hell do you think _**you**_ are anyway?" He was slowly edging himself off the altar without looking away from them. As much as he felt the hatred …he feared what they would do next. "H-How can I understand you now…and I didn't before?"

He still hoped it was one long, mad, dream, and he would wake up, at home, or having fallen asleep at his desk. What he wouldn't give to have Gibbs headslap him awake.

"I am Ladon. That is Euryale, my sister, and Harkos, our brother."

Tony eyed them all, but couldn't bear to look at Harkos for long…images of what happened at the lake were still fresh in his mind. He shivered.

"It can understand us now, because I gave it the key," Euryale said, cold eyes on him.

"Key…" he shook his head. "I don't…" he remembered the taste when he woke up. Her tongue in his mouth. It was bitter, coppery…"Oh…" he said, controlling his urge to vomit. He suddenly felt dizzy again, and knelt down, leaning against the side of the stone altar, while the three stared at him impassively.

"Just a taste, makes it understand. But we understood it anyway."

"You mean," he said thickly, bile still threatening, "you understood me the whole time…when I…" his voice quivered, "when I asked you not to…to…"

"It has no will here. It _must_ know its place. It already knows its place. Does it not?" she asked evenly.

He looked up at her, hands clenched and furious. "I am not an "it" and I'm not your fuck-toy." His words dripped out with venom towards her.

She was still unaffected.

"Let us proceed," Ladon said. "It is time. It must see its true nature."

"What? I-"

The two men grabbed him, an arm each, as he tried to fight them off. He gave up after a moment of almost losing consciousness again. He was too weak…

They pulled him over to the large urn, as he started to gasp, eyes widening in fear.

What did they want now?

"Look," Ladon said.

Tony saw the viscous looking blood again, inside the urn. He tried to breathe through his nose, stifling a retch.

Strangely, the surface on the blood seemed to ripple. And as he looked, he was suddenly seeing a vision, as if he was bodiless, and he was inside the scene. Roman soldiers, dressed in full regalia were fighting, cutting down Greek soldiers. The gore and carnage the men brought to each other, and the sound of their screaming, made him feel horribly sad, and angry. And then the scene shifted. He was in a court of some kind, seeing a woman weep bitterly as her clothing was stripped off and she was raped by several men, her husband forced on his knees to watch. One of the men who brutally used her was wearing a crown of gold laurel leaves…And the scene shifted, several more times, exposing scenes of the worst in human brutality and bloodshed. Somehow, Tony knew the blood in the urn was there as a measure, a record of the gruesome shameful deeds of man. After a flash of mass graves filled by Nazis, finally his awareness was cleared…and he saw something else. It was Tony himself…older, living in a vast mansion, and he had two beautiful women in bed with him. He had a vision of wealth and opulence, and…power. He saw himself, giving an interview at a press conference, with the seal of the President of the United States behind him…he was desired by women, and men wanted to be him, coveted his position…

Then he was suddenly back, being held in place by the two despicable men.

"I don't…I don't understand…" he said softly, his head aching from all of the images that had gone through it.

"Look again," said Euryale.

He didn't want to see any more, but couldn't stop himself.

It was a press conference again, and he was explaining to the hoards and flashing cameras that it was..."the only way to end terrorism once and for all. Though an extreme act, it is the only one to protect our country from extremists. Nuclear war is the only answer we have left, after the attacks on three of our own major cities." He saw that he had been the one to engineer the attacks, on his own people…and images sped through his mind, of cities being melted into dust and people screaming in agony…he saw the world on fire, awash with blood…

This time when he came back to awareness he was almost hyperventilating.

"It is the instrument. Ours to command, its world is dying and we can give it everything until its end. Then it is our time." Harkos whispered the words in his ear darkly.

They let go of him, and he stumbled back from them and the evil urn.

"You think…" he forced the words out of his constricted chest, "that I'm gonna' help you? To…destroy people?"

He was shaking violently, at what he'd seen. He clenched his hands, enraged.

"You'll have to kill me first."

All three looked at him with the maddening deadpan.

But Harkos smiled then a little, taking a step towards him.

"I would like to kill it. Crush it to my lips and drink until it is dead."

Tony paled.

Ladon stepped forward, pushing Harkos aside.

"We are its keepers now," his tone was gentle. "We will see to its needs. We will give it every dream and fantasy it has and make them true. Its own parents did not care about it. Even now, none of its friends are looking for it. There is nothing for it in the world."

"You're wrong," Tony said, thinking about Gibbs and Maura, and the rest of his team. They were his family. They loved him, and he loved them. That gave him some strength in the face of the creatures.

"We can give it anything…or anyone," Euryale said, shifting into a flawless image of Maura.

"Stop it!" Tony screamed at her. As she shifted back, he looked at all three of them, and said, "Go to Hell. Oh…wait…I forgot we're already here."

Euryale turned to her brothers, nodding, and they both approached Tony again, grabbing his arms and dragging him around the altar to the front of the clearing.

"We are the only ones who care about it at all. It is alone." Euryale said the words, while she waved her hand.

A strange shimmer started, in the form of a rectangle. It almost looked like a pane of frosted glass, just floating there in front of him.

But the shimmer gave way to a room he knew, and two people on a bed.

Gibbs…and Maura…groping each other, taking off some of each other's clothes…he felt like the wind had been punched out of him, but then he remembered…they could make him see things.

He shook his head, and turned away.

"It's not real," he said flatly.

"It is true. It knows what is true, especially after receiving the key. Think. It also knew what daddy was doing to small one, and where the murder weapon was. It knows truth…can see…if it wants to…" Euryale pointed back to the mirror.

He saw Maura, now naked, riding Gibbs…he let the image play in front of him…and somehow, he knew…

Gibbs flipped her over, and pumped into her while she appeared to be in ecstasy.

His best friend in the world, who he looked up to…was fucking his girlfriend, and not out looking for him…not trying to save him from this living hell…

He let out an agonized yell, dropping down to his knees, heart shattering and dying inside him, as the image faded.

He suddenly couldn't breathe, and pitched forward, on his hands, vomiting up water, and bile, and Euryale's blood, until he was empty, and hollow.

The two men picked him up, but he hung almost limp in their arms, shivers going through him, too much in shock from the betrayal to care what they did with him now.

The three smiled at each other.

Harkos picked him up, turning back to the altar, as he stared off in a daze.

The other two were talking.

"This is the part Harkos likes best," Ladon said with a sigh, "when the key has opened its eyes, and it feels more pain with the magic."

Tony was roughly thrown down, bent over the altar, as the familiar hum started in his body. But it wasn't as strong as before…

He was aroused, his dick rising again, hitting the smooth marble underneath.

Tony noticed for the first time, looking at his arms splayed in front of him, the dark bruising, cuts, and half-moon bite marks that mottled his skin. Gone was the illusion disguising the damage. The altar itself was covered with bloodstains, both old an new. He hadn't noticed them before either.

He didn't fight, or plead, or even make a sound aside a soft gasp, as Harkos roughly pushed his cock into him from behind, and started thrusting, deeply, painfully, with savage glee.

When the teeth sank into the back of his shoulder, his only response was a quiet shiver of pleasure, which didn't block out the pain, and the flow of tears that rolled from his face onto the bloody stone.


	28. Chapter 28

Gibbs tried to console her for a while.

He felt immeasurably sad, and empty, after losing control with Maura. He still couldn't figure out how it had happened.

Maura tearfully asked him if he had heard something of a yell or scream while they were having sex.

_Having sex._

He pinched his eyes closed. The guilt was eating at him. How could he do that to Tony? And he _came_ in her. Was he no better than a horny teenager?

He hadn't hated himself this much in a long, long time.

After Maura had calmed down, Gibbs broke his own rule, and uttered a broken, "I'm sorry, Maura...I didn't come here to-"

"I know Jethro. I'm not sure…what just happened between us…and...I'm sorry too. I...it's ...everything's _wrong_, right now…And, I don't know when it will be right again...so...let's focus on getting Tony back," he heard the quiver still in her voice. "We'll sort the rest out later."

He left her apartment, feeling ashamed, and bereft, because he needed her comfort.

But he didn't deserve it did he?

He went home, and drank bourbon in the basement, until he passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p>The next day, he was unbearable at work, succeeding in making things more stressful for everyone.<p>

He bristled if they asked him anything, and by midday both Ziva and McGee, with dark shadows under their eyes, decided not to approach him unless they had a solid lead.

He ignored Ducky's request to get some air at lunch, and never brought Abby her Caf-Pow.

They were all beyond worried, and feeling incredibly helpless.

He didn't return Maura's several concerned calls. And after an aggravating day of too much useless information, he left the office, needing to get away from all the tired eyes and sorrowful expressions.

Before he could think about it, he found himself driving to Maura's. He knew he had to see her, tell her he was sorry again.

He kept thinking about Tony. He was letting him down. In every way. How could Tony ever forgive him? If they even got him back...Gibbs punched the steering wheel, resting his head on it for a moment while he choked back a gasping sob. He gripped it with his hands, knuckles white, willing himself to get a grip. He was parked in front of the Victorian house now.

He needed to tell Maura, that if they didn't find something soon, he still needed to go into the mirror... and try. Tony couldn't be left to think no one cared about him. He prayed Tony knew they would never give up on him.

As he came up the porch steps to her door, he began to hear screaming. Instinctively, he drew his gun, and kicked it in.

_She was standing in front of the huge stone altar. _

_Tony was so pale, lying on it, face down, with his head turned towards her. _

_There was almost no color in his lips. _

_His usually expressive green eyes looked dull and empty. _

_His body was mottled with dark bruises and finger marks, the dotted half moons almost black in the strange light of the place. _

_Blood was trickling from a fresh bite on his back, down his side, making its way down onto the altar, and over the edge of the stone._

_The girl leaned down, to lick the dripping blood off the marble with her tongue._

_She didn't see Maura. _

_Tony did. _

_She wanted to run to him, take him away from this place, but she couldn't move. _

_The blonde man suddenly walked by, and the dark haired one, who leaned down over Tony to sink his teeth into the back of his neck._

"_No! Don't! You have to stop!" She screamed._

_The blonde man was stroking Tony's head, watching the other two._

_"Maura," he whispered, brokenly. "Please..."_

_Tony didn't move, he just continued to look at her, with sorrow._

_"Maura," he cried softly," you have to find the red wolf...before it's too late..."_

_His eyes started to flutter closed, and she knew he was dying...she screamed his name…over and over, trying to get him to open his eyes again…_

Then someone was standing over her, shaking her, as her screams were fading in her throat.

It was Gibbs.

She wept wildly, clinging to him, as he sat beside her. She was unable to make coherent words. He held her, and tried to soothe her by rocking her a little, stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, she choked out the message, "We have t-to find the r-red...wolf."

"The what?" he asked softly, wondering if she was fully awake.

She took a deep, shaking breath, and pulled away, looking at him. "Tony...he told me...we have to look for the red wolf…and...he's...running...out of time..."

Gibbs felt his chest constricting, and a chill run through him.

Maura' cell rang.

She quickly wiped her face, before looking at it, and answering it with trembling hands.

"Sam."

_"I have the picture Maur. I got it!"_

"You do-how?" she asked, in her stuffy sounding voice.

"_You okay, Maur?"_

"Yes. Are you at the shop?"

_"Uh, yeah."_

"Stay there. We're coming down."

Before Samuel could say anything else, she hung up, running for her shoes.

"Maybe we still have a chance," she said to Gibbs, who was right behind her as she grabbed her jacket and bag, and ran down the stairs, tears not yet dried on her face.

She looked at her front door, busted off the hinges, and threw a scowl at him.

He shrugged and said, "I may have...overreacted...I'll make you another one..."

* * *

><p>When they got to Oracle, Samuel had already put the "closed" sign out on the door.<p>

"Hey!" he smiled at them as they walked in.

"Where is it?" Gibbs asked, not in the mood for niceties.

Samuel sighed and stooped under the counter to his printer, producing five copies of the same picture, and placing the stack on the glass in front of them.

Maura saw Gibbs' expression as he looked at the image of the sword. It was an illustration of an ornately carved wooden handle, and long, wavy blade. The handle had an eye carved on it, and in it was the indication of a red gem.

It was the one Gibbs had held in his hand…in his nightmare…

"You've seen it." Maura stated, rather than asked.

Gibbs swallowed. And nodded.

"No coincidences…" he seemed to be lost in thought for a quick moment. "I dreamt about it."

She looked almost like she would collapse with relief.

"There's still time, Jethro. " He smiled a little at that, feeling her words were right. "We have to get everyone looking for this." She grabbed the stack of printouts off the counter.

"My friend in Boston had this awesome book, turns out, and-" Samuel had turned to finish closing his register out for the night, and heard the door close behind them before he could finish.

"Dude," he said softly, "so rude." He shook his head and turned back to finish what he was doing.

* * *

><p>After giving the image to Abby to run, it was only a short time before they had places and people to see in regard to the very unique' sword. A similar image came up in only three known places.<p>

Cooper Auctioneers in DC and Gravelers Amsterdam had the same illustration of the sword in their archives, as did the Metropolitan Museum in New York City.

Unfortunately, they had to wait until morning to be able to speak with the auctioneers and curators who seemed might have more information on the sword, and its worth. And Gibbs hoped, its whereabouts.

He told Abby to follow up by calling Amsterdam when Gravelers was open, and had Ziva and McGee book a flight to New York to speak to the curator at the Met.

His gut told him though, it was here, in DC, at the Cooper Auction House that some lead would make itself known. He could feel it.

They were all existing on fumes and caffeine, but eager to find something to lead them to their missing friend.

* * *

><p>Cooper Auctioneers was in an old historic part of town, the building reminiscent of larger plantation style houses built in the south. It was a shame that the surrounding neighborhood was pretty rough. The Auction House had been there for almost 150 years.<p>

Maura and Gibbs were on edge as they walked up the marble steps to the double front doors. They opened up to a vast, dark interior, a hallway that spanned the whole length of the structure, with burgundy carpeting and dark grey walls. Two armed security guards eyed them as they walked past. The hallway was lined with lit glass cases, which sparkled with fine estate jewelry. As they passed several doorways to larger rooms, they saw endless displays of furniture, art, lighting, and even antique industrial machinery.

"May I help you?" a plain looking silver haired woman in a black suit and glasses asked, as they came to a desk along the wall.

Gibbs took out his badge. It couldn't hurt. "NCIS, ma'am. I'm Agent Gibbs. We're looking for someone who may be able to tell me about this," he held up the picture, and she eyed it. Maura shifted anxiously on her feet.

She took it from him, "Looks ancient Greek or…even Mycenaean. Give me a moment." She stepped around her desk, and started looking through files on her computer.

After a few moments, she tilted her head, "That's strange."

"What is?" Maura asked quickly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name?" the woman asked.

"Ms. Torino," Maura responded, giving no explanation of her position.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I'm Sandra Dressler. Well," the woman looked back at the screen, "we have this image in out database, under our swords collections, but, it has no directory, or history listed. It only has a name, "Sword of Apollyon". I apologize for that…I'll need to speak to the manager about it. We typically don't have any images in our system without pertinent information regarding the item recorded."

"Ms. Dressler, do you have your full collection on display? Of arms or swords?" Gibbs asked, feeling they were so close.

"Yes, and we are in between auctions, so all the current collection is there. Follow me."

She gave a disdainful look to Maura as she passed her.

Maura scowled at Gibbs, who only raised a brow and shrugged.

She led them to the last room in the grand hallway, where there was a huge collection of everything from guns, to armor. She took them through a maze of glass cases containing arrowheads and smaller items, until finally there was a longer glass case, and swords hung upon the wall over it.

"All of our swords and knives are here. If I may be of any further assistance, just let me know." She took a small bow, which Maura rolled her eyes at, and left.

Gibbs couldn't help the smile at Maura's obvious dislike of the woman. Maura looked up at him, and for a moment, their eyes remained locked on each other.

He suddenly felt like a bastard again, after remembering how incredible it was to be inside her, and looked up at the wall.

Silently, they took in the details of each and every piece in the collection.

Gibbs sighed heavily. Maura walked beside him to the street corner. They were both deep in thought.

He was so sure, that today would lead them to that sword. He couldn't understand it. He was confused now. Was it his famous gut telling him they were close today, or just the terrible ache of not having Tony back?

They slowed at a hotdog cart. "I could use a water," he said, looking at her to see if she was also thirsty.

"No," she sighed, "I'm okay."

_But that's a big, giant lie,_ she thought, as Gibbs turned to get the attention of the hotdog vendor.

Just then, she spotted an old man, carrying a bag of groceries, walking in the direction they had just come from.

He looked like he was struggling with the bag, and several oranges dropped out, rolling away from him.

She quickly jogged over, picking them up for him as he knelt down, setting the bag on the pavement.

"Oh thank you, young lady," he said, smiling with kind blue eyes on her.

She smiled and placed the oranges in the bag for him. Then she lifted the bag, and placed it back in his arms. "At least I helped _someone_ today," she said, a little sadly, knowing the old man would have no real idea where her comment came from.

"Oh, my dear,' he said softly, "I'm sure you do much more than you even realize."

Someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned to Gibbs, who looked at her with a bit of concern.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I was help-" she turned to the old man but he was gone. "I…"

"You okay," he asked now, becoming tense at her confusion.

She looked off in the direction he'd gone.

"Jethro!" she gasped.

He saw it too.

"Come on!"

They both caught the back of a man wearing a concert tee shirt, the band name, Lupine, was in letters made from swords, over a large image on the center. It was the snarling head of a red wolf.

They lost the image as they ran back past the auction house, and the man wearing the tee shirt disappeared around the corner.

As they rounded it, they saw him disappear into a larger crowd, and struggled to keep up with him. Gibbs swore under his breath at how busy the street on this side was, probably due to the retail shops, check cashing places, and restaurants.

"Don't lose him!" Maura said breathlessly.

"Ya' think?" he growled at her, dodging and weaving through the slow moving pedestrians.

He saw the man enter a double door to the Westridge shopping mall, which really wasn't a mall per se', more of an array of little indoor shops and "hole in the wall" type establishments, not owned by larger chains.

They tore through the doors together, looking for him.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

They jogged down the hall of seedy looking stores.

Gibbs swore again angrily.

"Jethro…" Maura's voice came out as a sort of quivering gasp.

He turned to see her looking in the window of Jay's Pawn Shop.

She was laughing now, tears streaming down her face, as he walked over to see what she was pointing at.

There in the window, lying against a myriad of assorted secondhand junk, was the wavy blade, topped by the ornate wooden handle, and sparkling ruby eye.


	29. Chapter 29

They were in Gibbs' kitchen.

Ducky and Samuel sat at the table, while Gibbs was seated off to the side, dragging a sharpening block up and down the waves of the blade.

Maura paced a little, as they discussed the plan.

When Gibbs had bought the blade from the pawn shop, for seven hundred dollars, he couldn't wait to touch it. He picked it up, feeling how right it felt in his hand, and a subtle warmth ran through him.

He'd wanted to go right to Tony's apartment and have Maura open the mirror…but she refused. She insisted that they needed a full plan, as this was not just about Tony, it was about keeping everyone safe. She begged for just an hour, to get things straight.

Gibbs listened, while sharpening the blade, imagining it slicing the bastards in half. He hoped the curves in the blade would hurt, gutting them like fish. He wanted them to pay for what he'd seen them do to Tony.

Samuel had his several books out, ready to offer up anything he could to help. Ducky was patiently watching Maura pace.

"We need…space," she said, while she slowly walked the length of the kitchen. "I want the protection symbols drawn around the mirror. And a large one, on the surface of the mirror, and on the wall behind it, before I open it, to keep them in. It has to be destroyed with them in it. I don't think they could get out for long, or too much further than the room, as per the magic keeping them in there to begin with. All of us need to have our protection symbols."

"Salt," Samuel said plainly.

"Yes," she said, glancing at him. "The perimeter of the room closed with salt. An you should carry it as well," she told Gibbs, who gave her a glance. And nod, and went back to sharpening.

She slowed and faced Gibbs for a moment, as he looked up at her again.

There was something in her eyes as she said, "If you fail…I will close the mirror, with you and Tony in it, and then destroy it."

Ducky gasped, and Samuel's mouth hung open, but Gibbs just looked at her, and smiled a little.

"I know."

Some kind of understanding passed between the two of them.

She swallowed, eyes misting, and took a breath as she turned and continued slowly pacing.

"You can't mean they would be trapped in there…indefinitely with those…monsters?" Ducky was incredulous.

Gibbs answered softly, for her.

"There's no other way, Duck. If I can't get him out…with this-" he suddenly held up the sword as the bronze blade made a 'whoosh' sound, and it's ruby eye gleamed, "then I'm going down with him. It's Tony…" his voice caught a little in his throat, "it's Tony, Duck."

Ducky nodded, mouth set in a grim line. He understood.

"You can _do it_ man, that thing is **badass**," Samuel grinned and pointed to the sword.

Maura smiled. "I think we have a real chance to succeed. We…Gibbs, was lead to the sword. I feel certain of that, and we received the guidance to find it…"

"I hope so, my dear." Ducky rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"But…" Samuel fingered through the pages of one of his books, "we have to shatter the mirror, and then take the whole thing, and burn it."

"And Tony's place doesn't allow for enough room for the symbols…" Maura began.

"Or the demolition," Samuel said.

"Then we'll bring it here." Gibbs didn't even look up from the comment, his focus was still on the blade.

"The basement?" Ducky asked.

"Yep. No boat down there right now. Plenty of room, Duck."

Maura smiled. She felt hope.

And then she stopped pacing again, and frowned a little. She glanced worriedly at Gibbs, and then looked at Ducky. "I think we need to talk about…Tony, and…what kind of shape he may be in…coming from…there."

Gibbs stopped sharpening, and he took a deep breath, now also looking at Ducky.

The M.E. nodded, looking down for a moment, thinking. Then he shook his head and looked up at Maura. "I would think physically, he would need immediate fluids, likely a blood transfusion to …compensate for…what they may have taken…and…" he looked a little paler now, "I think also, antibiotics, and sedatives. Just in case. I can't imagine that mentally he is going to even understand what's happened to him. We can only guess at what they…what they've been doing to him…"

The sound of the blade sharpening resumed.

Maura nodded, and sighed shakily. "Can you get the necessary supplies?"

"I would imagine we should get him to a hospital as soon as possible," Ducky said, clearly disturbed in thinking of doing anything else.

"And what _then_, Ducky, after they give him blood and fluids, and he talks about being in another world with demons, who left bite marks on his body?" Maura stared at him. "What then? They lock him up for being _crazy_?"

"We can't Duck. Unless he needs emergency surgery, he stays here. And we need you to do it...to take care of him," Gibbs said, almost pleading with Ducky. "Get Palmer to help you get it together, while Sam and I go get a rental and haul that bitch of a mirror over here. Just…try not to let him know what's going on…Ziva and Abby are already about to jump out of their skins at me. We can tell them the truth…tomorrow." _If I even have a tomorrow_, he thought.

He sighed. "Alright Jethro. But if I think he needs to go, I will call an ambulance."

"Okay, Duck. But only if it's that bad. Set up the guest room. He can stay in there."

"And destroying the mirror?" Maura turned to Gibbs.

"Once I'm out, with Tony, I'll do it. But…if we don't make it…Ducky can do it. I have a sledgehammer that should do nicely. Then we can burn it in the back yard. Along with some leaves. Neighbors won't mind."

"Someone should go with you," Ducky said worriedly to Gibbs. "I can't just sit by and wait like that. I'm coming with you."

"No, Duck. You need to be ready, waiting for us, to take care of Tony. Besides," he smiled ferally, "I won't be alone." He held up the sword again, and Ducky could swear he saw the ruby eye glowing…

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gibbs and Samuel were trying to get the mirror out of Tony's apartment. Gibbs wrapped it carefully in blankets and taped it. He hated touching it. It made him feel sick. He was hoping Samuel was stronger than he looked. Otherwise Gibbs would have to knock on doors to find a neighbor willing to help or make extra money.<p>

His cell rang.

"Gibbs."

"_Hello Gibbs" _Ziva greeted, while he could hear traffic noises in the background.

"Ziva."

"_We spoke with several people at the Metropolitan Museum today about the Sword of Apollyon. It seems they have the illustration of it in their records, but could not tell us anything we did not find on the internet ourselves, nor give us any idea who may have had possession of the item before Tony's family."_

Gibbs hesitated to respond, thinking about how he wanted to handle Ziva and McGee. "Okay. Any leads on other experts in New York you can talk to?" Guilt tugged at him again, but at this point, in for a penny, in for a pound.

On the other end of the line, Ziva was narrowing her eyes, feeling a strange suspicion that Gibbs had sent them on a fool's errand."

"_They gave us a list of other museums and auction houses that the item might have history in, but nothing solid, and we need to get to out computers to work on it."_

"Ok," Gibbs said, now impatient to get off the phone. "Come on back to DC. We'll regroup in the morning."

"_But-"_

"In the morning, Ziva," he said, and hung up, hoping in his heart he and Tony would get to see them again.

* * *

><p>"You have a talent for brutality," Ladon said to Harkos, as he looked at Tony, shivering on the altar.<p>

"It seems ready," Euryale said, running her hand along Tony's side.

He wasn't looking at any of them now. He was too weak to move. His body was covered with sweat, and smears of his own blood. Harkos had made sure to make him feel the pain as he held Tony down like a rag doll. At one point, he finally cried in agony as salty sweat from his back made it into his ass. It burned like fire, as the motion of the cock raping him pushed it inside his bruised hole. Tony was then pulled up, still impaled on the unforgiving organ, and they all three drank from him. He cried out hoarsely, as he was suddenly wrenched by an orgasm, and was wracked with gasping sobs until he began to see spots again in his vision, and Harkos finally spilled into him.

Now he wasn't sure he even existed. Images of Gibbs naked with Maura still seemed to tease at the edges of his mind, as did echoes of the horror he saw in the chalice. It was all blending, shifting like shadows. He felt so empty and cold…as if the inside him were the hull of an abandoned ship, locked in ice after having gone too far into arctic waters.

He could barely formulate thoughts. Maybe they'd finally sucked the life out of him. He knew, what they wanted from him. And he felt like there almost wasn't any him left to fight with. He had nothing to go back for.

But he didn't want them win.

"Yes," Ladon said, with a little smile, "we can begin the final ritual. It has been drained enough, and is ready to receive our command."

"I will take it to the dark water and cleanse it before we begin," Harkos said, reaching for him.

Ladon nodded, and Tony closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the dark haired demon.

He felt the sway of the arms holding him, as they tromped through the woods, and then the sound of Harkos walking into the water with him.

As he was half let down into the blackened lake, he murmured, "Not gonna work..."

Harkos raised a brow, "It will obey, in the end. It must."

Tony smiled, opening his green eyes a little, as Harkos washed the water over his body.

"And who ...do _you_ obey? Why.. can't you get out of here..."he shuddered, "...out of here... yourselves?"

Tony saw the expression on Harkos' face change, looking murderously angry, eyes burning with hate. And then through the fog over his mind, he got it.

"It was one ...of us... wasn't it?" He started to laugh, though weakly.

"Imagine that..." he said, "powerful _you,_ getting...t-trapped ...in here... by one of us weak, pathetic... humans..."

Suddenly, Tony was plunged underneath the dark water, with two hands squeezing around his neck.

As he began to lose consciousness, with his body struggling for air, three words came to his mind, with some degree of grim satisfaction.

_Screw you, assholes._


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was going down by the time Maura was chanting in Latin, and drawing the symbols all over Gibbs' basement floor. They were a strange mix of star shapes, planetary symbols, and other things he had no clue about. He left the nightmarish mirror covered, to wait until she said it was time to paint the symbol on it.

Gibbs sat silently on a bench, off to the side, watching her. He had a short glass of bourbon in his hand, having no real idea how to prepare himself for a battle with…demons. He had training in using plenty of weapons, though he wished a sniper rifle could be used to take the bastards out. The sword was surprisingly lightweight. He smiled to himself, remembering how Samuel had tried to pick it up earlier, and couldn't lift it.

Gibbs was actually shocked he was able to move the monster mirror with his help, though Ducky lent a hand when they got back to the house.

Gibbs looked at the sword, lying on the worktable he sat next to. He ran his fingers over the ornate wood on the handle again, and the ruby eye. A pulse of warmth went through him, as it did when he first held it earlier that day. For some reason, he flashed back to the night he had wandered in front of the church, and met the kind priest. He remembered the words he spoke up to the starry sky. He spoke them again, softly, "I'll do my part, if you'll do yours."

* * *

><p>Ducky was setting up the guest room with the necessary supplies, in preparation for Tony's return.<p>

Samuel was helping him set up the IV stand, after they had placed several units of blood, saline, and antibiotics in Gibbs' fridgerator, next to the beer. In addition, He also had Samuel look around the house and stock the room with towels, washcloths, and two basins. Ducky checked and prepped antibiotic cream, bandages, antiseptic solution, and a suture kit. And lastly, pain medication, and sedatives. He had no idea what kind of shape Tony was in, but silently prayed to himself the whole time, that they younger man would be alright, with some proper care. Ducky new, no one could possibly come out of this situation exactly sane.

"You know, Doctor Mallard," Samuel said thoughtfully, "I think this should somehow be documented. I mean, I've spent most of my life researching and learning about the occult and demons, but, this is like the big kahuna of proof, that they exist."

Ducky looked at him.

"My dear boy, as a man of science, I can completely understand your thinking, but as a man who has two friends who may lose their lives to these twisted monsters, I would say we need to…keep our eye on the ball." Ducky raised a bow at him, and then smiled slightly as Samuel nodded his reluctant agreement.

* * *

><p>Maura had stopped for a bit, looking at her notes and her work.<p>

Gibbs had cringed at the thought she was using black paint, but could easily paint over it later. "If there is a later," he said to himself.

She turned to him, pulling some of her long dark hair behind her ear. The big saucer eyes blinking.

She walked over to him, and stopped right in front of him. He could smell the wood and fruit scent of her, and breathed it in, before he let out a sigh.

"Jethro," she swallowed, "I know…that you…you're about to do something very dangerous."

"And so are you."

She smiled a little and looked around, as if searching for the right words. "I need to…say something to you."

Gibbs looked at her, feeling curious at what was on her mind.

"The other day…when we…" she looked him in the eye, "when we were…together, I just, I want you to know-"

"I know…" Gibbs cut her off, "I should have put a stop to it. It wasn't fair to you...or Tony."He looked down, shame tugging at him again.

"No," she said, putting a hand on his arm. He looked up at her again. "I …wanted to tell you that since we met, I've felt a connection to you, like, we understand each other. And as crazy as I seem to most people, that's pretty special. I care very much about Tony, and I want him back, safe. But…I just wanted you to know that…it meant something to me…us being together. And yes, we should have put a stop to it. Both of us. But…something else was tugging at us to do it…besides...how upset we were. I just feel it. And…I…" she frowned, lip trembling, "I want you to come back, and Tony to come back. Okay?" She was trembling, but controlled herself. It was almost time.

Gibbs swallowed, a little surprised by what she said. His heart ached, in more than one way. He looked at her, and just said, "Okay."

She nodded. "Alright, uncover the mirror. I'm ready for the last symbol. And we should get Samuel and Ducky down here."

Gibbs did as she asked, and she continued to chant as she painted the last symbol, the huge five-pointed star in a circle, on the mirror. She sealed it, declaring it a doorway for only inhabitants of the earthly realm to pass through. "Tantum res illae regnum licitus utor ianua."

Samuel came down with Ducky, and poured a perimeter of rock salt around the room. Then he gave Gibbs a pouch of it, to hang off his belt.

"I'm doing…what with this?" he asked.

"It's blessed salt, which destroys the negative and unclean forces on contact. Well, it may not destroy those guys, but it would put a hurtin on em'. I've used it a few times in my minor experience." Samuel then added, "I'd throw it in their eyes. Yeah. If…I were you." He took in Gibbs' stare. "Wh-which I'm not."

"And the sword?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Although, I suspect it will give you the strength or speed, or something, to subdue those freaks. I still can't believe how heavy it is," Samuel said, frowning at how weak he seemed to be compared to Gibbs.

Ducky had brought a blanket with him, thinking of the reality of how Tony would be coming out with Gibbs, likely battered and naked. As he listened to their conversation, he set it down and walked over to the sword. He tried to lift it. He grunted and he found he could hardly budge it.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked, curious at what he was doing.

"It seems, Jethro, that you are the right man for this job. I cannot even move this weapon an inch."

"Interesting," Maura said quietly.

For a long moment, they all stood there, looking at the sword.

"You ready, old friend?" Gibbs said to Ducky with a smile.

"I think the question is, are you, Jethro? And who are you calling old? You have more grey hair than me."

Gibbs snorted, and picked up the sword, as the blade made a "ting" sound. He stared at it with intensity, and said, "Hell yes, I'm ready."

Maura pointed to places where Samuel and Ducky should stand, behind her and Gibbs, almost as they had done at Tony's apartment.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she walked over to Gibbs, and hugged him for a moment, and gave him a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

Ducky's eyes went slightly wide, as did Samuel's.

She stared at Gibbs for just a moment, and said "Don't get dead."

His lips curved up ever so slightly. "Copy that."

And then, they began. She read the words she had used to open the mirror the first time, Latin rolling off her tongue, as the mirror began to shimmer.

Gibbs stood ready, noticing the ruby eye in the sword grow brighter, and start to glow. He felt a warm rush inside him, and adrenaline start to pump.

As the mirror opened up, he reached into the pouch with his other hand, taking a fistful of salt.

They all saw the clearing again, and the three demons around the altar, doing something to Tony. As they took in the sight, Gibbs realized with abject horror, what was happening. The two men were holding Tony down, while the girl had her wrist pushed against Tony's mouth. He was struggling to pull away…but her blood was smearing his face and lips, as she pushed his head down, grasping his jaw to pry it open.

Gibbs felt the rage burning in him, and let out a menacing growl.

He ran full force at the mirror, with the sword raised in his hand, and jumped through the symbol still visible on it.

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't sure how, but he was alive.<p>

It was a cruel joke, that his plan hadn't worked.

Apparently, Ladon had stopped Harkos from drowning him in the lake. They were still arguing about it as Tony came back to consciousness.

He was back on the altar, but instead of feeling the stone under him, there was some kind of lush fabric. Almost like a velvet. In the pinkish light, it looked to be a very dark brown.

Tony coughed a bit, hacking up a little water. His lungs hurt. But not more than...everything else.

They stopped speaking. And Tony figured that was not a good sign. The men came to stand on either side of him, while the girl stood at the head of the altar.

He knew something was about to happen, but he was so tired. He had no more strength to fight. He thought of Gibbs, for just a moment, wishing desperately for him. But then he remembered Gibbs was too busy with Maura to care. His brow creased, as tears threatened again, the ache in his heart rekindled. He loved Gibbs so much. Gibbs was like a father to him. It hurt much more than Maura forgetting about him. He wished bitterly Harkos had not been stopped from ending his life.

"It is time to begin," Ladon said. He and Harkos both looked at Euryale.

Euryale spoke words Tony couldn't make out. Then he saw she had a small knife in her hand, raised over him.

It gave him a jolt of panic. What was she going to do? He tried to roll away, as his heart started to race. But the two men held him down firmly.

She stopped speaking, and then suddenly brought her other arm up, slicing her wrist open.

He gasped.

She brought it down to his mouth, as the dark bitter fluid flowed out. "It will drink now, from me, and then from my brothers. And then, its will, shall be our will."

They all stared at him, with little expression, as he tried to turn his head. She roughly pushed his head down onto the altar, and grabbed his jaw, opening his mouth as he choked on her blood.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** - Crazy boss today. Forgive typos- will clean later ! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Maura gasped at what she saw.<p>

The moment Gibbs hit the ground of the clearing, the demons looked up from what they were doing. The blonde man let go of Tony, and ran at Gibbs.

A strange light around Gibbs almost blocked her view, and she clutched her pentagram, praying for him with it.

Gibbs knew they would be fast. But, the blonde man was within five feet of him in a flash.

Reflexively, he threw the salt in his eyes, as Samuel had suggested, and the creature shrieked, blinded, while Gibbs pulled back, and struck with the sword.

He almost grinned, as he ran it through belly to spine, hearing the flesh and bone crunch, and pulled up, twisting and dragging, as the flesh split open, splattering him with blood. Its eyes were filled with shock.

"Ap…pollyon…" it said clearly, before gasping and weakly clutching at the blade.

The girl shrieked at the altar, and the dark haired one looked at Gibbs, and his dying brother, with an expression of pure rage. He also letting go of Tony, who had gone very still.

Gibbs knew he needed to be ready again.

He put his foot against the dying , bloody, blonde one, and said, smiling maliciously, "That looks like it hurts," and shoved him off the sword to crumple to the ground,. The blue eyes were now darkened in the whites, as they had been when Gibbs saw him drink Tony's blood.

It gasped, hissing at Gibbs, razor sharp teeth bared, and then suddenly disappeared with a soft "pop" sound. Like a cork coming out of a bottle.

Suddenly, Gibbs was knocked completely off his feet, landing hard, several yards from where the dark haired one had shoved him. He had been so jarred, he dropped the sword, and tried to catch his breath while he saw spots. He thought vaguely he might have broken a rib or two, but the adrenaline was masking the pain.

Gibbs rolled to reach for the sword.

But the dark one was over him, grabbing him by the throat. He raised Gibbs up, literally by the neck until he felt his feet leave the ground.

It spat out words Gibbs didn't understand, but he got the gist of it. It was pissed off.

The black eyes were burning with rage.

_I'm so sorry, Tony_, Gibbs thought sadly, knowing it was about to break his neck. He tried to breathe but not one bit of air was getting into his lungs.

Suddenly he was dropped, and he heard a pained shriek come out of the dark haired man.

He blinked to clear his eyes, and it was indeed, Ziva, who stood back, after plunging her knife into its neck from behind.

The dark haired man lunged and with one swat of his arm, she went about fifteen feet, landing on her arm. Gibbs heard the bone break, and Ziva's pained cry.

But it was enough time that Gibbs had quickly knelt, and grabbed the sword up.

Just as the creature loomed over him, baring fangs and ready to tear him apart, he thrust upwards, forcing the blade up under its chin, breaking bone, up into its skull.

The force of the dark one's descent upon Gibbs still knocked them both down, but it was already dying before they hit the ground. It looked at Gibbs, lying on top of him, gurgling and hissing while blood flowed out its mouth on him.

"I wish I could kill all of you a thousand times," Gibbs whispered to it, blue eyes blazing.

And then its eyes darkened, and it disappeared with the same "pop" sound as the other.

The sound of wailing now registered in his ears. The blonde girl, The last creature.

He sat up, bloody sword in hand, and looked at her.

She stepped away from Tony and the altar, eyes widening in fear, as he pointed the sword at her and smiled.

She ran shrieking into the woods and disappeared.

"Tony…" he whispered, taking in the still form, with blood dripping down his face and lips.

Then he stood up, quickly running to Ziva, who was struggling to stand up with her broken arm.

"Ziva.." he said softly, looking at the compound fracture, the strange shape of her forearm and small point of bone jutting out. He face was tight with pain.

"We have to get out of here," she grimaced.

"Go back," he said, "I have to get Tony and you're hurt."

"But-"

"NOW! Before that bitch changes her mind, I can't protect you both." Gibbs left no room for debate in his tone. He was relieved to see her acquiesce, as she turned, looking back at him and then Tony, once more. Then she ran, holding her arm, back to the shimmering rectangle.

He went to the altar, quickly, with his heart pounding in his chest. He prayed they had made it in time, and Tony wasn't dead or…changed…

After days of feeling helpless, of being without Tony, and worrying, Gibbs was almost afraid to touch him.

He looked at his body, all the dark damage on his pale skin.

"Oh God, Tony…" was all he could say, and then he shoved the still gruesomely dripping sword through the inside of his jeans pocket, out the front, with the waistband acting as a belt to hold it in place by the wooden handle. With both hands free, he wrapped Tony up with the cloth he was lying on, and lifted him. He was surprised that Tony felt so light to him.

He heard the smallest of moans.

"I'm getting you outta' here," Gibbs said as he turned, and headed toward the shimmering doorway.

He said a silent prayer and didn't look back, as the sword lightly hit his leg and Tony's loose arm dangled out of the covering.

* * *

><p>Maura was shocked when Ziva had come, barreling down the stairs, confused and then looking into the mirror.<p>

She looked back at Maura and Duck before pulling out her knife and running.

"Ziva!" Ducky had yelled after her, trying to stop her.

"Oh Gods," Maura said softly, praying she wouldn't have to close the mirror with all three of them in it.

Gibbs had done well, until he was knocked onto the ground by the second man, and dropped the sword. The light around him disappeared then, and it was almost at the exact time Ziva had flown down the steps, and saw Gibbs in the mirror, in trouble.

Once Gibbs had the sword in his hand, the light returned, and he was somewhat obscured from view again.

Through all the activity, they finally saw the blonde girl run into the woods, abandoning the altar.

Then Ziva came running out of the mirror, almost collapsing, gasping in pain from her broken arm. Ducky immediately helped her to the back of the room, still looking at the mirror for Gibbs and Tony.

As Gibbs was almost to the mirror, carrying Tony, Maura saw the blonde girl emerge from the woods.

Maura yelled "Sam!"

Samuel took a bucket he had kept near his feet, and quickly ran to the mirror, throwing the whole lot of salt out into it.

The creature was just behind Gibbs, when her toes hit the salt and she howled angrily.

It was just enough time for Gibbs to almost fall out of the mirror, onto the floor with Tony, sword clattering.

The blonde girl looked at Maura through the mirror, seeing the large symbol drawn on it.

She hissed and spat words Maura didn't understand.

As Ducky and Sam helped take Tony from Gibbs, Maura looked at the terrifyingly ugly and darkly clouding eyes, and smiled at it.

"Bye-bye, you bitch," Maura said, beginning to chant the words to close the mirror.

Gibbs got to his feet, panting. And put the sword on the side, in favor of the sledgehammer.

He knew they only might have a small window once the mirror was closed, and he stood ready, with the heavy tool in hand.

As Maura's voice continued the flow of the chant, the mirror started to dim, and the natural reflection of them all standing in Gibbs' basement returned.

She turned to him and said, "Now !" And then she ran to get out of the way, grabbing the blanket Ducky had brought down, and covered Ziva and Tony with it while they all huddled.

Gibbs raised the sledgehammer, and brought it down, dead center in the mirror, as he closed his eyes.

The sound it made as it shattered was deafening, and lasted several seconds, as the glass broke and flew inwards towards the wall, with some pieces exploding outward.

He raised it again, opening his eyes, small cuts on his hands and face from the smaller shards, and growled angrily, bringing it down onto the frame.

They hear the wood splinter, and the ceramics crack.

Gibbs brought it down, over, and over again, breaking it into numerous pieces, until he was gasping for air.

In his mind, he saw them, what they had done to Tony. His anger and grief flowed out into every strike with the heavy tool.

Finally, someone put a hand on his arm.

"Jethro," Maura called softly, as he froze before going to lift his arms again. They were trembling. He realized his face had become wet…was he crying?

"It's over," she soothed, "you did it. You got him back."

Suddenly he remembered.

"Tony-" he looked at Ducky, who was still checking the still form on the floor.

"He's safe. And the mirror broken," she gently pushed the tool from his hands.

He stumbled a few feet, and watched as she knelt next to Ziva and Ducky, next to Tony.

"Duck, is he…" Gibbs was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Ducky looked up at him. "He has a fever, his pulse seems steady though, and stable, and he's starting to come round."

Gibbs closed his eyes and exhaled shakily in relief.

He took another two steps, and stood with them, watching Tony's dark lashes flutter a bit as he started to open his eyes. Ducky was wiping off some of the blood from Tony's face as he flinched a little, trying to turn away.

He frowned and moaned.

"The strangest thing is…"Ducky said softly, "until you broke that mirror, I didn't see all this…damage." Ducky sighed sadly. "My poor boy…at least you're home now."

"D-Ducky?" Tony asked in a hoarse and sleepy voice. His eyes were glassy, unfocused as he looked up at the M.E.

"Yes, " Ducky said, leaning down a little more.

"What'rya…doing h-here…you're a good person…you shouldn't be here…" Tony's voice was a bare whisper, and it was obvious he was disoriented, and did not know he was home.

"Oh no, my dear Anthony, you are home. Gibbs got you away from that terrible place."

Tony's eyes were closing again, as Gibbs thought he heard, "Gibbs…s'not looking for me…I know…"

"Let's get him upstairs, Ducky said, "he's exhausted and I need to get him started on fluids while I continue to check him."

Then Ducky turned to Ziva, who had been wide eyed and silent the whole time, still trying to understand what had happened to Tony, and how she had jumped into a mirror.

"My dear, you need to be taken to the hospital."

She didn't respond right away, and Ducky started to check her worriedly. She slowly shrugged him off.

"I can…go myself…Tony needs you…"

Gibbs could see she was, if anything, a little in shock.

"Is Tony in any danger right now Duck? Does he need the hospital?" Gibbs said, starting to focus again. He looked again worriedly at Tony, aching to have the younger man healthy and awake.

"No, probably not," Ducky said. "But I will reserve the final judgement until later."

"Samuel and I can take all this out back, and burn it in the barrel, with the leaves," Maura said, gesturing towards the remains of the nightmare in splinters and shards on the floor.

"Okay," Gibbs said, relieved. Then he turned to Ziva, gently putting an arm around her good side, and wincing himself as he took a step, 'Let's go. I'm taking you to Bethesda." She numbly nodded, and said nothing to them, just passed one worried glance over Tony.

As Gibbs went up the steps with her, slowly, Samuel and Ducky were carrying Tony, as gently as they could, behind them.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, almost breathless with the pain in her arm, "I do not… understand all this…"

"Later," he said, "I'll tell you everything."

"Get those ribs checked," Ducky called after him, as he and Samuel adjusted to the incline with Tony carefully balanced between them.

He knew Gibbs had been injured.

A soft grunt was the only response he got.


	32. Chapter 32

Gibbs realized before they left he was still covered in demon blood. He changed as quickly as his sore body would allow, while Maura helped get Ziva in the car. The two seemed uninterested in clawing each other's eyes out. For a change.

Gibbs talked to Ziva in the car, on the way to Bethesda, to help her understand, and to keep her calm. Compound fractures were serious, and he made her rest her arm in her lap, wrapped delicately in a towel so she didn't look at it.

She nodded, as he gave her a brief of the story, and avoided telling her all the details of what he had seen them do to Tony.

As he told the story, he felt like maybe he was crazy, and imagined it all.

But it was real.

He thought of Tony, and prayed again he would be okay. Since Gibbs knew they had only seen a few moments of what the bastards did to him…he could only imagine it got worse from there. He wondered vaguely if Tony would even be sane after this.

Ziva nodded during the story, and then turned to Gibbs as they pulled into the hospital emergency lot.

"I do not understand, why you did not tell us. We _all_ love Tony. He is our family." She had an occasional tremor run through her, and looked at him a little dazed, while he parked.

He sighed, and looked at her. "I didn't think you'd believe me, or – if you did, that it would be quick to convince you. We had no time to waste. So…I lied to you, and McGee, and even Abby, because…" he frowned, looking suddenly very tired, "I didn't know…what else to do." He didn't usually admit that to anyone, but then again, he usually wasn't at a loss to know what the right thing was.

She stared at him for a moment.

"You have risked your life for us…over and over, and sometimes…we hide things from you too. And you _never _seem to…hold it over our heads. I have to admit to you, that I did not believe you, when you sent us to New York…and I was…worried. So I went to your house after McGee and I got back . I had this terrible feeling…and I had to know, that you were alright…"her dark eyes were watery. "And Tony…"she shook her head. "This is so…unbelievable. But I was there. And they were…" she seemed to lose focus, and then took a breath. "I am very concerned about him. What they did to him…"

"I know," Gibbs said quietly. "So am I. But, we're gonna' do whatever it takes, to help him through this. I promise you that. "

She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"And…Ziva, thank you. You saved our bacon."

"But…I do not eat pork, Gibbs," she blinked at him, confused.

With a snort, he leaned over and opened his door. "Let's go – get you patched up." He walked around and opened the other door for her, and helped her towards the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Ducky swallowed back his nausea.<p>

Upon examining Tony, he found numerous bruises, scratches, bites, and even finger marks. He knew what they must have been from, and it chilled him to the bone to think what it must have been like for his friend, alone, trapped with the monsters.

He suspected Tony might have an adverse reaction to having the IV's inserted in his hand, so Ducky guiltily sedated him as he started to come to again, twitching and moaning softly. Tony was completely exhausted, as evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes. He was badly dehydrated. And needed blood. He had no obvious broken bones, nor any sign of other problems besides the somewhat superficial damages of the rough handling he received. Ducky waited for the sedative for a moment, before checking the more delicate areas of the younger man's body. That was also something he did not want Tony to have to endure while awake.

Ducky grimaced at what he found, and sighed again heavily. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. But, the bruising and cuts, on those most sensitive places, painted a horrific picture. He refused to think about it too much, but made sure he would take blood as well to run for any infections or diseases. He started Tony on blood, saline, and the powerful antibiotic drip.

Tony's skin was almost as white as the pillowcase his head was on. He had slight pink to his cheeks only, from the fever Ducky hoped would come down by morning.

He pulled the blankets up higher over Tony, and looked at him sadly.

"This isn't right. You didn't deserve what happened to you." Ducky stroked the hot forehead. "But you'll be alright. We're going to make sure of it. God…we're so lucky we got you back, Tony."

Ducky heard some noise from out in the living room.

Samuel and Maura had dragged bags up the stairs filled with all the glass and wood they cleaned up from the basement.

She stopped for a moment, and came to stand at the doorway of the guest room.

"How bad?" she asked Ducky, looking a little nervous.

"Oh, I think his body will recover, my dear, barring any infections those bastards may have given him. But I suspect the fever is a combination of the bites with the dehydration…."

"Infections…"she frowned. Then, "Oh." Her eyes got watery. "I guess I…should have expected…that to be a concern…" she shook her head. "Did he wake up again?"

"I sedated him just for now. If he does well tonight, you'll probably see him awake in the afternoon at the earliest. He needs rest. He's beyond drained."

She took a deep breath, and smiled weakly at Ducky. "Okay. Samuel and I have an important job to do. We better get to it."

Ducky watched her for a while, dragging out the bags into Gibbs' back yard. He thought about the little scene before Gibbs went into the mirror, when Maura kissed him. "What a mess that could be," he scowled to himself, and went back to sit with Tony as the fire was started in the back yard.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew Ziva would be in for a while, so allowed himself to get checked out. The ribs were badly bruised, but not broken. Gibbs was grateful, since the recovery would be faster for him.<p>

He checked in with Ducky, and was pleased with his report, but not with his tone. He knew Ducky must have seen something he didn't like. Gibbs suspected he knew, but would wait until the right time to talk to him about Tony.

He called Maura next, who reported that the mirror was burning down nicely, once they had it going and kept adding fuel to the fire to get it hotter. It was still burning…a strange green colored flame. She told him Samuel had gone home, and she was going to wait until the fire died down and crash on the couch.

Gibbs knew he'd likely be at the hospital for a while. Ziva was going to need surgery.

After the calls, he was too tired to think anymore, and fell asleep in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Maura was lying on the couch in Gibbs' living room. She was trying to get her mind to slow up, and let go of the events of the day.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered, for Tony and Gibbs, and Ziva coming back safely.

She snorted to herself, at how she knew Ziva disliked her. "Maybe she was right about me," she said softly to herself.

She thought about Gibbs, and the almost sublime connection they had. And about Tony, and how he would likely never forgive either one of them when he found out what they had done.

A little whisper in her mind said maybe they didn't need to tell him. Especially not right now. But she knew. Once he found out the relationship would be dead.

Wasn't it already?

Tony never shared the kind of beliefs she had, and though Gibbs might not overtly be a witch, he was in many ways a lot like her.

But what now?

It was certainly over with Tony, it was just a matter of time. And the thought made her a little sad, because he was a good man. Beautiful, smart, strong. But she knew it wasn't going to last with him before all this happened. They had a huge disparity in how they saw things…

Why did she feel so damned guilty? And confused?

Were her feelings for Gibbs real? Or, just brought about by the situation? Even if they were real…could they even act on them? Without hurting Tony…even more?

Suddenly, she felt ashamed of herself, knowing all the thinking she was doing was about her. Not about the man sleeping in the other room, who had just literally been through Hell.

"What a piece of work you are," she muttered softly to herself, before finally falling asleep.

The next thing she knew it was morning.

She smelled breakfast cooking...eggs…coffee…

_What a nice, normal smell,_ she thought, as the window patterned sunlight rested gently on Gibbs' living room floor.

She could see him from the couch, moving around in the kitchen.

She got up and sleepily shuffled in, sitting down at the table.

He put a cup of coffee in front of her. "Not much fancy tea here."

"That's fine," she smiled. "How's Ziva?"

"She had surgery on the arm, they put a rod and some pins in. She broke it pretty good. But she'll be okay when it heals. I'll call McGee in a while to go over there."

"She's…really something."

He smiled. "Yep."

Ducky wandered into the kitchen, looking about as asleep as she still felt.

He ignored the coffee and got himself a glass of water, knowing tea would not be on the menu.

Then he smiled at her. "Good morning my dear."

"Ziva-" began Gibbs.

"I heard," Ducky nodded. "I'll be sure to help her with the follow up and physical therapy. But she will be hideously bored for a few months. A bored assassin. That can't be good."

Gibbs smiled, took a deep breath and released it. "Well, better than dead. We all made it, somehow…"

"Not somehow," Maura said, "we did it together, with a little help from the divine, because it was meant to be us that destroyed that…horrible thing…"

They were all silent for a bit.

"McGee and Abby…and Palmer," Ducky said, looking at Gibbs.

"Yes. I know I need to talk to them. But first," Gibbs said, putting scrambled eggs and toast on the table for them, "I need to finish lying."

They both looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Well," Gibbs said, shrugging, "I have to give some kind of reasonable explanation of how we found Tony, and why he is taking leave. And McGee and Abby are one thing."

"And Palmer."

"Yes. And Palmer. But - Vance? I'll be lucky if I'm allowed near a fax machine at NCIS never mind being an agent. He will _never_ believe this. Hell, I wouldn't. And, I need to protect Tony too…until we know he's okay to go back to work…"

They all silently hoped Tony would be okay, would be himself. As well as go back to NCIS.

Gibbs sighed. "I'll have it figured out later this morning. For now I'm telling Vance Tony escaped from the person who took the sword, that he got caught in the middle of it and they really were just thieves, not killers. And Ziva …got hurt falling down Tony's steps. And we'll fill in the details later."

Ducky snorted. "I doubt he'll believe that."

"No, he won't. But once I piece it together and everyone corroborates for the reports, it'll just be one more secret he thinks I'm keeping from him anyway. Same as it ever was, Duck," Gibbs said, shoving a fork of eggs in his mouth.

"How's he" Gibbs tilted his head towards the guest room.

Ducky looked down for a moment, playing suddenly with the food. "Better, I think." He looked up at Gibbs. "The fever seems to have come down. And during the night he went through two and a half units of blood. Two bags of fluid. And finished the antibiotic drip. I…am going to wait, and see how he is to decide if I need to sedate him a little while longer or not. I was just concerned…"

"That he wouldn't appreciate being poked with needles after those things had their teeth in him?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes."

Gibbs shook his head in sad agreement. "I would do the same, Duck. He's…I…I can only imagine, what a nightmare…we have to help him find a way to deal with this…"

"We're all fish out of water here, Jethro. We'll just have to take it as it comes. There's no way to know, how he's going to be until he wakes up."

"When do you think he will?" Maura asked softly.

"A few hours, and I think, we all need to be here."

Once again, they were all silent, hopeful, but yet afraid of what Tony would be like when he was awake…


	33. Chapter 33

They all tried to contain their stress, needing to see Tony awake, needing to know he was okay.

Ducky checked Tony's vitals and temperature again, removed the last bag of fluid he ran, but left the IV port in, just in case.

Tony tossed a little in his sleep, letting out a desperate sounding whimper, and flinched as Gibbs passed a hand over his forehead.

"He's still warm," he said, while Ducky moved around the room.

"Yes, I know, but it's much better than last night," he sighed, "and I think it's time to clean the wounds again. If you wouldn't mind, just stay here in case he wakes up. I think he could be agitated by my doing this."

Gibbs swallowed, and nodded, stepping back from the bed.

"Was there something else…you wanted to tell me about when you checked him out last night?"

He watched as Ducky pulled back the covers to Tony's waist. The horrific purple-black bites and surrounding bruises stood out starkly, in the daylight of the room.

Ducky took a breath, only glancing at him for a moment, before pointing to the bruises on Tony's arms and hips, that were in the pattern of fingers.

Gibbs felt sick. "What else?" he asked hoarsely.

Ducky shook his head, "Things I don't want anyone else overhearing," he motioned to the door, and Maura beyond who was nervously cleaning to keep busy.

"But," he grimaced, "suffice to say, it's just…evidence of the brutality, he suffered. They…" Ducky sighed, shaking his head, and just couldn't finish the sentence. He looked at Tony very sadly, and began to clean one of the wounds on his chest with antibacterial solution.

"Christ," Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what Ducky meant.

Tony shuddered, and moaned, a little loudly, and Ducky jumped back.

"I think he's waking up. Though he may not stay that way too long. He really is exhausted." Ducky put down the solution and gauze he was holding, and covered Tony back up, to make him feel less exposed.

Gibbs saw the little bit of movement beneath his eyelids before he sat, bolt upright, looking around, terrified.

"Tony!"

Tony blinked a few times, taking shallow breaths. He saw Gibbs, standing near him, coming closer. He started to shake and gasp, green eyes widely staring at the older man in fear.

"Tony?" Gibbs called his name with apprehension.

Tony shook his head, furrowing his brow, and tried to push back on the bed. He drew his legs up to his chest, leaning sideways into the headboard, and squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head on his knees.

"No…" he croaked. "I can't…not this way again…I can't…" and then he whispered, "please. "

Ducky was at the ready with a syringe, in case Tony needed sedation. He grimly watched Gibbs try to get through.

"It's me…Tony…look at me…" Gibbs felt so much pain inside seeing Tony like this. He gently put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

The touch made the younger man gasp and jolt against the headboard. Gibbs pulled the hand back right away, unsure of what was happening.

"I know you're confused…but you're home. You're safe," Gibbs said as calmly as he could.

"It's just another one…of your fucking tricks," Tony said brokenly. "Why do you wanna'… look like Gibbs when you…I…wasn't one time enough?" He brought his hands over his head. "I don't understand," he whispered. "I don't understand…"

Gibbs felt the words sink into him…and when they hit, his knees felt suddenly weak, and he stumbled back, breathing, "Oh God."

Tony started moaning a little between hitched gasps.

Ducky put a hand on his arm. "Maybe it would be better for me to try…"

Gibbs nodded, feeling numb. He noticed Maura was now standing in the doorway, uncertain if she should interrupt at all. By the color of her face, she'd been there long enough to hear what Tony had said.

"Tony…" Ducky said, standing next to the bed. "You're home. You're at Gibbs' house. Can you hear me?"

Tony quieted a bit, lowering his arms back down to circle his legs. He turned his head slightly, still resting it on his knees, and opened his eyes. He looked at Ducky, with pure desperation, wanting it to be true. Tears streamed down his face.

Ducky tried again, while Tony was looking at him.

"Look around the room, Tony. You're not there anymore. You're home. And…that's…" Ducky swallowed back the bile, "the real Gibbs. And Maura. We're all really here."

Tony stared at Ducky for a long moment, as if trying to absorb the thought.

"H-home?"

"Yes, my dear boy, home."

They had to patiently wait for him to take in the room.

His eyes slowly passing over everything, and resting for a moment on Maura, in the doorway.

Was he sick ? Maybe the whole thing just a fevered nightmare? He couldn't seem to get his bearings on what was happening. But he _was_ in Gibbs' guest room. There was no strangely colored forest, or bloodstained altar, or urn filled with blood.

_Please…_

As his gaze fell from her, as he picked up his head and held out his arms in front of him, turning them over and seeing the purple bruises and bite marks. His brow began to furrow again, and his mouth opened slightly. His eyes widened as he made a strange sound in his throat, his breath coming in shorter gasps.

"Ohgod, ohgod…" he whispered, putting his trembling hands over his face.

"Tony," Gibbs said more softly, stepping next to Ducky and reaching out to put a hand on his arm.

"No…"he looked at Gibbs, moving away from his outstretched hand, "_**don't**_…touch me….don't..." he begged, his tone heartbreaking.

Tony was shaking uncontrollably.

"Real…" he whispered, and then looked back at Gibbs, tilting his head a bit, "…real…" He shook his head. "Oh my God."

Gibbs frowned sadly, "Yes."

Tony looked slowly away from him, chest heaving, and closed his eyes. He remembered…someone had lifted him from the stone altar…he thought it had been one of _them_. But it was Gibbs wasn't it? And how long was Gibbs there before…maybe he saw what Tony had been doing with them…

"Nnnnhhh," Tony leaned forward, tears starting to leak in a fresh wave from his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt sick.

"Tony-"

"Go."

"We need to-"

"_**GO!"**_ he cried loudly, without looking up.

The pain in his voice was almost unbearable for Gibbs to hear.

"Just leave me alone," he whispered. _"Please,"_ he said almost crying the words, "all of you…you have to leave me alone…"

Gibbs took a shaky breath, and nodded. He frowned sadly as he motioned to Ducky and Maura, who then went into the living room. His voice was thick with emotion, "I can't imagine what you've been through…but… I'm gonna' be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He stared at Tony for a moment longer, and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against it, looking up with misted vision. He tried to swallow back the wrenching pain he felt, as he heard the strangled sobs behind the door.

He let out a stuttering breath and closed his eyes.

Gibbs wished he'd gotten to run the sword through all three of bastard demons, slowly, making them suffer for what they'd done, over and over again. He couldn't imagine how horrible it had been…alone with those…things, and…how they used him…it made him sick and furious all at the same time. And one of them had…made itself look like Gibbs and…

Ducky was sitting on the couch with his hands over his face. And Maura looked at him with watery eyes as she went to touch his arm. He choked back a moan as he pushed her aside, running to the bathroom to throw up breakfast.


	34. Chapter 34

Gibbs sat numbly next to Ducky on the couch. Maura in the chair. They were all speechless.

The guest room seemed to be quiet after a while.

"I think I'll go check on him..." Ducky said, worriedly. "It's been a half hour. Hopefully he's back asleep and I can clean those wounds..."

He got up and went to the guest room, where Tony had fallen asleep in a ball against the headboard, with a pillow hugged to his chest and still half in the sheets.

Ducky sighed and began to prep the necessary items.

In the living room, Maura looked at Gibbs, worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs swallowed and shook his head, staring at his hands.

"No."

"What Tony said...it's..."

"So completely _wrong_," Gibbs said softly, "that I don't have any idea, how to...make it better for him..." He put his face in his hands, "God."

She sighed, looking at the floor. "You can't...change any of it...just be there for him. I don't think anyone may understand what he went through...maybe not even Tony himself."

Gibbs said sadly, "No...maybe not."

"I need to...sit with him a while, when Ducky's done...I'm so glad he's alive. I just want to talk to him..."She brushed a hand through her long dark hair.

He looked at her. "And after everything he's been through...how are we going to handle what happened...between us?" Gibbs dreaded telling Tony the truth, but later, when he was a little stronger...he had to. Gibbs knew he had possibly ruined his relationship with the younger man, and that idea festered and twisted constantly in his heart.

She felt herself start with anxiety, at having to address the elephant in the room. She took a long, deep breath.

"I don't think after you and I...there can't be any doubt Tony and I are over. It's just a matter of when. He's going to be very upset…with both of us. But for different reasons. I think...we should wait a while to tell him…until he's stronger. And in the meantime…maybe you and i can talk…about us." She looked at him, at the tail end of her words, hopefully.

He frowned. "About us..."

"Maura..." he sighed, and then swallowed harshly, "There…is no us. I'm sorry...but...Tony...he's...like a son to me. I can't imagine how this is going to hurt him, and hope he can even recover enough to _be_ told. If he has...permanent issues, because of what's happened to him...I'll have to live with it until I die, but …I won't tell him just to ease my conscience while he doesn't even know what's real. And you and I..." his voice became thick with sorrow, "can't ...happen."

Gibbs felt sick, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He genuinely felt something for her. But, being with her...it would never be as important to him as Tony. And Tony needed him now, more than ever.

"I'm sorry, Maura."

She nodded, tearfully, but in silence. She passed her hands over her eyes for a moment.

"I understand, Jethro," she almost whispered.

Then she got up, and paced a little, glancing at the open door of the guest room.

"I'm just gonna'...go sit with him," she said, turning her eyes towards Gibbs for one agonizing moment.

He said nothing, but nodded, knowing he deserved the guilt he felt.

As she walked slowly into the bedroom, she saw Tony was somewhat awake again, on his side, while Ducky was cleaning some of the wounds on his back with pieces of folded gauze.

Tony was silent, staring at the wall, breath shallow. The tears were drifting down slowly, and he made no movement to wipe them away or conceal them.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. We're almost done for now," Ducky said quietly.

"Ducky..." Tony murmured in a barely audible tone.

"Yes?" Ducky looked up, catching the sight of Maura standing at the foot of the bed.

"Can I take a shower...and maybe ...wear some clothes?"

Ducky understood the need for both. "Yes, of course. But you are very weak, so, you'll need to let one of us help you..."

Tony didn't care. His dignity had been torn to shreds anyway. He just wanted to be clean…to try and wash away the feeling of hands all over him, and mouths. He shuddered. He wanted the comforting protection of clothing...to feel like a human being again, if he could.

He nodded slightly in response to what Ducky had said.

Just then, Tony noticed Maura.

She smiled at him wanly. "Hey."

He smiled back at her, but there was something in his eyes … a glimmer of something she didn't understand. She took a seat in the chair next to the bed, as Ducky finished and started cleaning up the soiled gauze he had used.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said, almost afraid to touch him.

"You are?" Tony asked softly, gazing into her eyes.

"I was so...worried...and the nightmares were..." she drifted off for a moment."I'm just glad Gibbs managed to get you out."

"Gibbs...got me out?" he asked, already knowing. But almost afraid to hear the details.

Ducky suddenly interrupted, "Maybe we can fill Tony in on everything tonight, after he's gotten cleaned up and a little more rest." The M.E. Was afraid too much too soon would send Tony into a tailspin.

She looked at him for a moment. "Of course. You're right Ducky. We can talk about it later."

Her eyes then turned to Tony's again. "For now, I am just relieved you're actually here."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, and in a low, soft voice said, "Oh, I'm sure you are."

She frowned a little, tilting her head. It was almost sarcasm. "What-"

"Oh…come on, Maur. You know," his weak voice took on a subtle, cold purr.

"I know, coming from me now, it's...maybe the pot...calling the kettle black..." his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he said lowly, "but you're a real whore, aren't you?"

She almost stopped breathing.

Ducky froze, mouth open a little, never having heard Tony talk to a woman that way. He was momentarily speechless.

_He knows_, she thought._ Somehow...he saw it..._The sound they heard, when she and Gibbs were in here bed...entangled in each other… She closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them, with a pained look. She put her hand on his arm, and he jumped, eyes widening, and he started shaking.

"Tony...I'm so sorry..." she gasped out, tears welling up.

He couldn't respond.

With her touch, a flood of pictures and feelings assaulted his mind, almost telling the story, of what it was like for her while he was trapped in the mirror. The sleepless research, the stress, and fear, and worry for him...all the emotions she had felt… And she was afraid...Gibbs wouldn't believe...so she...opened the mirror. And they saw him...being used on the altar...he remembered how that felt, and wanted to scream...

He could hear himself gasping and starting to hyperventilate, but the images kept up. Including her nightmares...and fucking Gibbs in her bed...Tony knew somehow the demons had something to do with it...but the horror of it all was too much... Maybe he was going mad...the torture he endured, especially from Harkos, was overlapping all of it. Was it Gibbs' cock in Maura he felt? Or the demon's in him, wearing Gibbs image? He was surely going out of his mind...And he saw something else… a pinpoint of light…inside Maura…

He heard her as if from far away, frantically calling Gibbs.

Ducky was murmuring something soothing but Tony couldn't understand it.

He felt hands pulling him up against something warm and solid. It was Gibbs wrapping his arms around him, and speaking comforting words in his ear. He heard only pieces, "...be alright...got you...I've got you...okay..." but he couldn't stop the agonized sobs from escaping him. He didn't want to need Gibbs. He didn't want to be touched by him… He wanted to hate him, for his betrayal.

But instead, he clung to him like an abandoned child.

The images were still racing through him...but now, they were from Gibbs.

The pain was so intense...Gibbs worrying about him...the confusion he felt at losing Tony to the mirror...the shock and helplessness...the guilt of being with Maura...and the real feelings they had...the connection. Tony could see it now…feel it… Tony saw the sword of Apollyon, and Gibbs risking his very life to save Tony. And something else...a vision of Gibbs telling Maura it was over in the living room...but that seemed wrong now to Tony. Even though he was still angry with them. He knew…he knew they never meant for it to happen…and now…He saw Gibbs, holding a newborn baby in his arms, laughing with tears of joy in his eyes...a baby boy...

He felt a pinch in his thigh.

Finally, like a door slamming shut, the visions ended.

"...sedative should help...fever's up..."

He was exhausted, weeping against Gibbs in worn out, strangled cries. A hand was gently carding through his hair. He could hear Ducky and Gibbs more clearly now.

"Should I go after her Jethro?" Ducky asked, concerned. "He said some things to her...she's very upset. And his reaction..."

"Go on Ducky," Gibbs said softly, resting his chin on top of Tony's head.

He was rocking Tony against him, ever so slightly. He could feel the gasps starting to die down, but the tremors still remained. He pressed Tony's head to him, and rubbed his back with the other hand.

"Tony, what happened, hmm? Can you tell me?" Gibbs asked as Tony felt the vibration of the words in his chest.

"I don't know..." he forced out thickly. "I…I was so angry with you…" Tony closed his eyes..."I ...I know what you did...with her...with Maura..." He felt as if all the pain, his and Maura's, and Gibbs' had commingled into a single, focused claw that had shredded his soul into pieces. "Didn't…think you were looking for m-me…"

Gibbs stiffened but stayed in place, and suddenly crushed Tony to him tighter, afraid of what would come next.

"Tony..." he was at a loss, "No. I didn't know...didn't understand what happened at first. And then...once I did...we had to figure out a way...I...dammit. I probably can't say anything that would really cover how sorry I am..." he could feel the fingers in wound in his shirt front tighten. "I ...didn't mean to do anything to hurt you...I hope you can believe that. And I hope..." his voice broke," you can forgive me."

"I...want to...I want to so bad…Boss..." Tony was moaning out the words. "I know what you did...to..save me from them..." he was getting dizzy. "I know they had something to do with you and Maura...still... can't believe you would..." the words were starting to slur, and suddenly he felt like he was floating.

Gibbs felt him going slack, and suddenly pulled back a bit to look at him.

"Tony?" he let him back down onto the pillow, seeing his eyes were half closed. He stroked the tear-stained face, burning hot to the touch. The fever had definitely spiked again.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," Gibbs whispered, "I love you so much. Please believe me." For someone who never apologized, Gibbs realized he was breaking his own repeatedly.

Tony moaned softly, closing his eyes all the way, and then murmured, "She's pregnant, Boss…yours…your…ssson…"

* * *

><p>"Maura!" Ducky tried to run out the door quickly after her, but he didn't need to go far anyway.<p>

She was next to her car, wrestling with a fit of pure anxiety.

"My dear..." he said gently, putting a hand on her arm. "Whatever has happened...you surely must know Anthony is not himself. I am certain he didn't mean-"

"No, Ducky," she said, blinking tears from her dark eyes. "He has every right to feel like he does. It's...my fault. And I have to live with...all the consequences of my actions."

"Are you saying," Ducky said slowly, "that you and Jethro..."

She nodded.

"Oh, dear. I wondered..." he sighed. " Well...that _is_ complicated..."

"I...made a little bit of a mess," she laughed bitterly. Then her tone changed, "I'm so glad we got him back, and he's safe...and...that's what's important. That he and Jethro are safe." She was breathing a little more calmly. She smiled at Ducky, and wiped her face. " Thanks, Ducky. If...if they need me...call okay?"

He nodded, not knowing what else to say to her.

She got in her car and drove away.

He shook his head. "What a mess."

And went back into the house.

* * *

><p>When he entered the guest room, what he saw had him immediately concerned.<p>

Tony was pale as a sheet again, with a flush of fever on his face, while Gibbs leaned over him, with a horribly sad look on his face, tapping his cheek, calling his name.

"What happened?" Ducky asked, immediately checking Tony.

He was shocked when he saw Gibbs look up at him, eyes red rimmed and glassy with moisture.

"I dunno' Duck...I think he passed out..." his eyes were filled with anguish matched his tone of voice. "Was the sedative strong enough to knock him out completely?'

"Yes. It could very well have, especially with the condition he's in. Get one bag of saline and another antibiotic from your refridgerator, would you please Jethro?" Ducky ran the thermometer over Tony's forehead. He shook his head. "Back to one hundred two...I'm going to try one more round of this, and if the fever persists, we will need to get him to the hospital."

Gibbs nodded, and went to the kitchen to retrieve the items Ducky requested. He moved a little slowly, still numb at Tony's words...and thinking about Maura. Could it be true? How? Or rather, how would she know that so soon? And could Tony forgive him? Tony's…fit, or whatever it just was, had scared Tony just have...known those things? Or was he told...Maura wouldn't would she ?

He helped Ducky set up the IV stand again, and inserting the lines back into the port on Tony's hand caused him to flinch, and toss a little.

Perspiration coated his skin, as he weakly murmured, "M'not...not gonna do it... m'not..please...I can't..."

Gibbs felt helpless.

"It's likely those damned bites..." Ducky said. "I need to get Tony's blood analysis done. Can you take the samples I took this morning to Abby?"

"Sure," Gibbs said quietly.

"They're in the refridgerator, on the door. And Jethro," he looked at Gibbs," we should...talk when you get back."

Gibbs shifted a little, and swallowed before nodding, "Okay, Duck."

* * *

><p>Gibbs had told the phony story to Vance, and knew Ziva would come through on her part. But he needed to tell Abby and McGee the truth.<p>

And he needed to write up reports for himself and Tony.

And push thoughts of Maura and a baby out of his head. Maybe Tony was just delirious with fever…but he knew about what happened between them. Or did Maura tell him ? No. She wasn't going to do that. They had both agreed he was too weak to handle any more stress… He was very confused.

He forced himself back to practical matters.

He called McGee, and asked him to come by his house after seeing Ziva, to see Tony and talk about what happened.

He decided he would tell Abby the same, as he walked into the lab, with the two vials of Tonys blood, unlabeled.

At least they had the weekend to work it all out, before he had Vance crawling all over him about what really happened. He knew Jackie always leaned on Vance to get home early Fridays.

"Gibbs! Where the **Hell **have you been?" she was beyond furious. He'd never seen her like this. "**Tony** is back...and recovering from his "ordeal" at your house? And I had to hear that from _Vance_? Oh, and, like **NO ONE** is in today. Why? Why is that?"

"I dunno Abs," she shifted her voice to sound like Gibbs before going back to her own. She was walking circles around her lab, gesturing wildly, while she spoke and he watched her silently.

"And then, Vance - that's right- Vance, not my Gibbs, tells me Ziva needed surgery on a **broken arm** and **YOU**, my dear bossman, called McGee, and he's at the hospital, with Ziva. And what a coincidence, Ducky is out today sick."

She stopped right in front of him, trembling a little. "Maybe...you could tell me...what's going on and if...Tony's okay..."

He put the two vials of blood on her counter, as she looked at them.

"Look for anything unusual in these. Do it...unofficially." He raised his hand as he saw she was about to chew him out all over again. "Come to my house after work, and see Tony, and I promise, Abs, I'll tell you everything."

She stared at him for a moment, and then at the blood. She knew it was Tony's. The knot in her stomach tightened even more.

"Gibbs...at least...tell me...is he okay? And what happened to you? The cuts...these little cuts on your face..."

He'd forgotten about those...from destroying the . He needed to get out of the office and avoid Vance, in case he hadn't left yet.

Gibbs put his arms around her for just a minute, kissing her head. "He's gonna' be okay. And we'll talk later."

"Pinky swear?" she asked sadly.

"Yes," he said, and smiled, pulling back from her to hold his hand up.

She twirled her pinky around his. "You better."

* * *

><p>He sat in the park, on a bench with a coffee, just needing a little time to think.<p>

"She's pregnant, Boss…." echoed over and over in his mind. He rubbed his head. It had only been days ago...He still couldn't figure out why she would tell him that. He knew she wasn't the type to lie about it...and...she wasn't going to even tell Tony they had...done what they did. Was she angry he rejected her?

He sighed deeply, running a hand over his face, and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized someone was sitting next to him.

Then he smiled.

"You."

The old blue-eyed man smiled back, no longer in a priest's garb, but in a sensible suit and overcoat.

"Yes."

"You sold Samuel the book. "

"Yes."

"And you're the one, who pointed us to the red wolf."

"Very smart, Jethro," there was genuine warmth in his tone.

"I suppose...you want your sword back?" Gibbs asked.

"No...not quite yet. You may need it again. Though, you did excellent work with it. They weren't very happy, that you sent them back with my sword. They're none too fond of me either, though."

Gibbs frowned. His eyes narrowed at Apollyon.

"What do you mean, sent them back? I _killed _two of those raping sonofabitches."

"Ahhh, now...beings like those can't really be destroyed by a human, with my sword. I'd have to use it myself on them. And that order comes from upstairs. They never would have been a danger to mankind without the particularly cocky humans like Archimedes. But...those two can no longer do any harm to this realm...thanks to your efforts."

Gibbs clenched his hands in fury. "You know what they did to Tony, don't you? I can't believe that anyone _upstairs_ would allow that to happen to him. He didn't deserve it. How does that go unpunished? And what about _her_?" Gibbs growled.

Apollyon sighed. "No one is pleased about what happened to him, Jethro. But in the great battle, the great balance, fair doesn't always factor in. Though...we are very impressed with how hard he fought against them. She was also sent back, when you destroyed the mirror. You did very well, _gunny_."

Gibbs shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"You got him back, Gibbs."

"Did I?" Gibbs asked sourly.

Apollyon nodded. "Tony was stronger than any other who had the misfortune of meeting those three. And though you may not understand, it was all…necessary. As was…your joining with the other witch."

Gibbs clenched his teeth.

"Yes. You are both witches. They seem to be the only people nowadays who I get some respect from."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I will see you again, when it's time to take the sword back. But, have no doubt Jethro, you are the one who bears the responsibility of it at this time, and you must watch for the eye. It will tell you if an enemy is afoot."

Gibbs shook his head, rubbing his eyes again. "I don't get what you- "

When he opened his eyes, the man was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

When Gibbs got back to the house, he was surprised to see both McGee and Abby, sitting, almost mesmerized, watching Ducky talk as he paced.

Gibbs noticed Abby's face was tear stained, while McGee just looked…flabbergasted.

"Ah, Jethro…I thought I would…start telling Abigail and Timothy, about what happened to Anthony, before they see him…" Ducky looked tired. "I'm maybe skimming over...some things... Would you like me to continue?"

"One sec, Ducky." He looked at Abby. "I thought you were running tests on the blood samples ?"

She held up her phone. "I can get them…I set the system to alert me when they're done." She took a shuddering breath. "I just wanted to see Tony."

Gibbs nodded at her, and then looked at the M.E. and asked, "How is he?"

Ducky nodded. "Better. Maybe…you should keep him company, and I'll finish up here. I'm certain that once I'm done, they'll want to visit with him a bit, while we arrange some dinner."

"Fine. " Gibbs looked at McGee. "Ziva?"

"Um…she's fine Boss…gets out in two days. She was pretty out of it today...And then starts therapy in three weeks."

Gibbs nodded once more, and past them on the couch, quietly entering the guest room.

* * *

><p>Tony seemed awake, but his eyes looked sleepy.<p>

He blinked at Gibbs slowly, with no change in expression.

Gibbs sat in the chair, and tried to smile at Tony. "How are you feeling?"

Tony blinked again, dark lashes moving against the too pale face. The green eyes drifted down for a moment and then up at Gibbs.

"Not so good," he breathed, and then remembered, "Maura…did she…go home?"

"Yes."

Tony licked his dry lips. Looking up at the ceiling, he said, "I…was a little cruel, I think. I shouldn't have…I just should have told her to go."

"You were upset. You've been through…hell. And we…screwed up. You have a right to be angry."

"Thanks."

"What?"

Tony smiled, but it was a bitter, twisted look. "Thanks for giving me _permission_ to be upset. I mean, you only fucked my girlfriend. While I was…"he couldn't finish and started to tremble.

Gibbs took a shaky breath. "If you want…I'll go. Abby and McGee are here…they wanna' see you…" Gibbs felt a terrible, shredding pain inside. It would be a long time before Tony forgave him. If he did. But he would _never_ give up on him. He was too important to lose over one mistake. One, giant mistake…

Tony's brow creased. "They're h-here ?"

"Yes."

"I…wanted a shower…" he sighed, "and some actual clothes…before I see anyone."

Gibbs sat for a moment, thinking.

"Will you…let me help you?"

Tony looked away again, mouth twisting in a bit of a scowl. Then he sighed, and nodded, staring at the wall.

Gibbs saw the IV bags were almost done. Just in case, he opened the door and asked Ducky to come in for a minute.

Then Gibbs went to the dresser of the guest room and pulled some lounge clothes for Tony, and put them in the bathroom.

Ducky unhooked the tubes, and decided to pull the port since Tony's fever was back down, and he could shower better without it. He also knew if Tony had a fever the next day, they would be going to Bethesda anyway.

Ducky lectured him on drinking more fluids right after the shower, and he agreed.

Luckily, the downstairs bathroom had two doors, and one that was off the guest room, saving Tony the awkward glances he'd surely get from Abby and McGee.

"Okay," Gibbs said, offering his hand to help Tony up. Tony looked at it, but struggled up himself, swinging his legs off the bed and down to the floor.

Gibbs waited patiently, and Tony stood up slowly, swaying a little. He started to close his eyes against the dizziness.

"Easy," Gibbs said, steadying him by placing an arm around him.

He tried to breathe in evenly. Tony nodded, "Okay. Wow…I'm so tired. It's crazy…" He shivered.

"Alright, just go easy. There's no rush." Gibbs helped him slowly, into the bathroom, grateful for the ease the stand-up shower provided. He tried not to stare at the many shades of purple, now green and some yellow bruises.

For the five days Tony was in the mirror, he seemed to have just a day or two of facial hair. As if time had slowed in there. Gibbs grimaced at that thought.

He had Tony lean on the wall, while Gibbs closed the door, and turned the water on.

Then he kicked off some of his clothing as well, as Tony struggled over to the toilet for a piss. He still needed one arm on the wall to do it.

Gibbs wanted to hold onto him, but thought if the situation were reversed, he wouldn't like that. If it were reversed…he couldn't imagine how he would feel.

Tony finished and turned to get in the shower, eyes going wide at the sight of Gibbs in his underwear.

"Ahh…"

"You can barely stand. You think I'm gonna' go in with you fully clothed?" Gibbs saw the lost look in his friend's eyes. "I'll keep these on. I know you might…be uncomfortable if I was…if I didn't have them on…"

Tony wouldn't look at him.

"Okay," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Come on," Gibbs said, gently nudging him in, under the water. He could feel the subtle shaking in Tony's body. It made him sick all over again that Tony might even be feeling afraid of him. "Let's get this over with as quick as possible."

As he went directly under the warm spray, Tony groaned with pleasure, forgetting Gibbs' presence for a moment altogether.

Gibbs bent for the shampoo, and squeezed some onto Tony's head. He tried not to handle him too much, just to spot him in case he got dizzy.

Tony scrubbed at his head, and face. He took the soap Gibbs handed him, and seemed to be doing well. Gibbs even did a half turn away, trying to give Tony whatever privacy he could while still being at the ready. He was rinsing, and had only his feet left, when he got dizzy, leaning down a bit.

Gibbs felt him drifting to the side, into him a little, and turned just in time to get his arms under and around Tony's midsection.

He knew that he was the real Gibbs, especially wearing wet boxer briefs, a definite separating difference Tony had appreciated. But when Gibbs grabbed him, their wet bodies sliding together, Tony gasped, and seemed to implode. He make a strangled, choking sound, and fell to his knees, curling over himself, pulling Gibbs down with him.

In his mind, he was in the dark lake again, being tossed around like a rag doll.

He let out a desperate sounding, "no…" and then went completely still.

"Tony," Gibbs called anxiously. He gently laid him on the floor and grabbed a towel off the sink, opening it and wrapping it around Tony, knowing he would need to be covered when he came to, so he knew no one was…trying to take him again. He turned him over, pulling the younger man against him.

"Come on, Tony, it's okay," he stroked the wet skin of Tony's cheek. "You're okay. I promise. Just wake up now."

He was rewarded with a slight hitch in Tony's breathing. He started and jerked a little, opening his eyes and looking at Gibbs in terror.

"You're home. It's really me. Remember? You're home," Gibbs said the words clearly, and Tony needed a full minute, before he took a shuddering breath and finally nodded, relaxing a bit.

"What…happened?" He struggled up slowly, to sitting, and in another moment with Gibbs' help, he stood up. He held the towel around his midsection with one hand. It was nice to have a towel.

"I dunno'…a flashback maybe. But...it was fast. Are you okay?" Gibbs looked at him with deep concern.

Tony nodded, and then said "I'm just really tired, Gibbs. I think I need to lie down again."

He noted the use of "Gibbs" instead of "Boss". He sighed a little. "Want these first?" Gibbs pointed to the flannel pajama pants and tee shirt he'd placed on the counter before taking Tony into the bathroom for the shower.

Tony looked at them almost lustfully. "Yes."

Gibbs smiled. "Okay. Let's get you dressed. And then I need to change. I feel like a five year old who pissed my pants here."

Tony couldn't help but smile faintly. The wet boxer briefs had to be pretty uncomfortable. _Good._

* * *

><p>Gibbs got Tony back into bed, but he looked much better than earlier in the day. Gibbs got two large glasses of water in him, and hoped they could entice him to eat something.<p>

He opened the bedroom door to find Abby and McGee in the same position, looking pale and shocked. Ducky had obviously finished the long of it, and was putting an order in for pizza on the phone in the kitchen.

Abby jumped up, "I get it now. I do. I get why you...did what you did. But, I'm still mad at you." Something in Gibbs' eyes must have told her that he was already hurting enough, so then she said "Okay, so I'm not that mad at you. Anymore. Can I see him? Is he awake ? I wanna see him anyway. Even if he isn't."

Gibbs smiled at her, and nodded, watching her practically race into the room.

"Take it easy Abby," he called after her.

He looked at McGee. And raised his eyebrows in question and McGee looked up at him, eyes like huge green moons.

"B-Boss…you guys…are _serious_ about this? You don't think there's any kind of…mass hysteria thing going on…or…I dunno, some other explanation?"

Gibbs smiled a little at McGee, "No." Then he said, "Go on in and see him."

McGee nodded, and stood up, looking at Gibbs. He shook his head a little more as he turned and went into the room.

Gibbs followed just for a bit, to the doorway, where he saw Abby running trembling fingers over some of the bruises and bites visible on Tony's arms.

Tony was staring at her, with tears once more in his eyes. She leaned over and hugged him, while McGee was just taking in the same damages with his eyes.

Gibbs quietly shut the door, leaving them to spend time, to take it all in, and comfort each other.

Gibbs was so grateful that Tony had all of them, the family, to help him through this.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour, Gibbs had sat thinking about Apollyon and the conversation they had in the park. Something was roiling in his gut. He felt a pull to look at the sword.<p>

He had wrapped it in some fabric, an old curtain, and put it atop the kitchen cabinets, out of sight until he figured out a better place for it.

Ducky was on the phone with Palmer, asking him to go by and check on Ziva.

Gibbs reached up, and took the sword down, unwrapping it, and placing it on the counter.

He was looking at the beautiful waves in the blade, and up to the ornately carved handle. As he looked at the ruby eye, he realized, it was subtly glowing. A chill crept through him, as he remembered Apollyon's words, "…you must watch for the eye. It will tell you if an enemy is afoot."

Gibbs turned, out of the kitchen, looking at the closed guest room door.

Ducky looked up from his conversation, seeing the expression on Gibbs' face.

"I've got to go, Mr. Palmer. I'll call you back." Ducky hung up, "What is it?" He saw the tension in Gibbs' body as he held the sword in his hand, walking slowly to the guest room.

"I dunno', Duck."

Gibbs walked suddenly faster, and swung the door open.

He gasped at what he saw, and heard Ducky behind him exclaim, "Oh, my God!"


	36. Chapter 36

When Abby saw Tony, and how pale he was, she found herself trembling. She sat in the chair, next to the bed, and leaned forward, looking into his eyes, as he smiled just a little.

"Hey Abs," he said softly, with a quiver. "I can't tell you…how glad I am to see you."

She was oddly silent, as she looked at his arms, when he rolled on his side toward her, reaching out to touch her cheek. She took in the terrible bruising, and the bite marks made by hateful creatures she could only imagine. She traced one with shaky fingers, and whispered, "Oh, Tony…"

She leaned over and threw her arms around him, as he embraced her back, closing his eyes and breathing in her familiar scent.

He could sense McGee standing near them.

He stayed like that with her for a while, before she pulled back, sniffling, and wiping her face.

"We were all so worried about you," she said in a low, gravelly voice.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely. He looked up at McGee.

"Hey Probie. I bet you think they dropped you off in the Twilight Zone."

McGee smiled. "That has occurred to me, Tony, yes. But…no matter where, it's…so good to see you…"

McGee looked really uncomfortable, and then seemed to make a decision about something, and came over to the bed, sitting on it near Tony. He smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, "I'm glad you're okay."

Tony felt comfort in their presence.

"I feel like…I was gone for years." He frowned, "How long was it anyway? I…even forgot to ask…"

"Five days," Abby said, just starting to regain her composure. "And boy, do we have a lot of dancing to do to keep this straight at NCIS."

"I bet…Gibbs already has it all together," Tony said almost too softly, with an oddly sad look on his face. They could feel the undercurrent in Tony's voice, and for a little while, talked about lighter things, before the energy in the room seemed to shift a little.

"Do you…need anything, Tony?" McGee asked. "I think they ordered food…"

"No Probie," Tony smiled, staring at McGee for a moment, feeling a little strange.

"Are you okay Tony?" Abby asked, noticing something in his demeanor.

"Uhh….n-no…I…" he suddenly felt really warm, and…confused…maybe it was the fever going up.

"You know…" Abby said, coming closer to him, looking at him with her big pale green eyes, "considering what you went through Tony, you look...really good."

Suddenly, the way she was looking at him…made his heart start racing.

"Abby…please…" his breathing was becoming shallow, and he felt like a fire was lit in his veins. He looked at her dark glossy hair, and red lips…

"She's right…" McGee said in a faraway kind of voice. "You look…amazing…"

Fear was crackling in the recess of his mind, as he started to feel as if he were becoming overwhelmed with desire for them both.

"God…you have to go…" he moaned, putting up a hand, pushing gently on her arm, "please…you both …have to…"

Abby leaned down and kissed him, and he whimpered into her mouth, feeling his dick hardening.

Someone was rubbing and kneading his thigh. He knew who it was. _No! McGee ! Please…_

She ran her hands over his chest, as he became only a pulse, a throbbing, hungry need… She pulled away, moving down to his throat, nibbling, sucking, licking, while he started to let his hands roam over her body.

He wasn't in control. He almost felt like he was partly observing it from afar. There was no humming inside like before, just something that roared in his ears, a little like static...

A hand groped and rubbed his cock over the thin flannel.

"I…" he gasped, "I…need…"

"What," he heard McGee say huskily, "what do you need, Tony? We'll give it to you."

He was writhing, unable to think, unable to breathe, but he heard himself say, "Everything."

Abby got on the bed and straddled him, her short black skirt hiking up so he could see her underwear, a little red thong, riding up her slit. He wrapped his hands around her waist, as she started to grind on him, making little whining sounds.

McGee was suddenly standing close to the headboard, and leaned over, grabbing his hair, and kissing him full on the mouth. He softly let his tongue slip through Tony's parted lips.

Tony bucked into Abby, needing...aching, to be inside. He slid his hands to her thighs, moving one hand up, so that he could slip a finger underneath the thong, and feel the hot moisture accumulating between her legs.

He groaned into McGee's mouth.

But he needed something more than to be inside them, to posses their flesh, he needed blood. He wanted to taste it. Drink it. Though he couldn't understand why…

He broke the kiss away from McGee, and sat up, lifting her with him, and took several steps to the wall, pushing her back up against it, while she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

McGee leaned against the wall, facing them both, to Tony's left.

He was already thrusting her into the wall, slowly, making her slide up, but their clothing was still on, maddening them.

She tore open his tee shirt, biting his collarbone, he gasped and turned to McGee.

"Where's your knife, Tim?" he breathed.

Something in him wanted to stop, desperately, but his body wasn't under his control...

McGee produced a pocket knife.

"Open it," Tony said, gasping again, and thrusting his hardened cock against Abby, feeling her damp juices starting to soak through the flannel pants.

"Cut off her panties," he commanded.

McGee reached down, and pulled up Abby's skirt, pulling the thong away from her body, slicing it twice and pulled it away, letting it drop to the floor.

She moaned and yanked at Tony's hair with both her hands, forcing his head back while MCGee kissed him again.

When broke off once more, he smiled at McGee, and said, "Be ready with the knife. When I tell you, I want you to cut her throat."

Abby barely noticed what he said, because he had slipped two fingers in her, while she rutted her little hips against his hand, breathing hard, moaning lowly in ecstasy.

McGee nodded, but his hand trembled slightly. He raised it to her neck.

Just as Tony was about to pull his pants down to get his painfully hard organ in her, someone bellowed out **"What the Hell are you doing?" **and grabbed him by the back of the neck, throwing him.

McGee dropped the knife completely, and sank to his knees, shaking, while Ducky ran and grabbed Abby, dragging her, screaming from the room.

Gibbs still had the sword in his hand, but did not want to use it on him. Tony got up off the floor where he'd landed, and pushed back at Gibbs, with incredible force, knocking him into the dresser while everything on it flew off.

Gibbs picked up the sword in his hands, and used it horizontally, flat side, to run at Tony, and push him back to the opposite wall with it, where Abby had just been.

The force of it actually pinned the younger man up a little higher than Gibbs.

Tony stopped struggling quickly.

Gibbs saw, with abject horror, that Tony's eyes were no longer clear in the whites. They had a subtle grey swirling in them, like the demons in the mirror had…when they fed on his blood.

Tony's face was expressionless, the green eyes cold and dark, and then, just the barest of a smile curved his lips.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled, and shuddered.

He was afraid for Tony, and of him.

Suddenly, his eyes went clear, and Tony gasped, looking at him in shocked confusion. His brow furrowed suddenly, and he whispered desperately, "Abby..."

Gibbs felt tremors start to roll through Tony's body, and slowly pulled the sword away, as the younger man slid, down the wall, and curled up, covering his head with his arms. He made a horrible, choking sound, and began to rock just a little.

The eye in the sword blinked out.

Gibbs put it down, panting, his heart still practically in his mouth.

He saw McGee, sitting silently, with a tear-streaked face, staring at the knife.

He could hear soft keening coming from the living room, and called "Duck!"

Ducky ran to the room, to see what was going on. "Jethro..."

"Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell, nothing serious…physically…" Ducky said shakily. Then he looked at McGee and Tony. "Oh…my. Timothy," Ducky called, and McGee slowly looked up.

"I was g-gonna...cut her...I was...gonna' cut Abby...why would I do that? Why would Tony want me to do that?" McGee looked pale and more than shaken.

"Come, Timothy, it's alright. She's alright." Ducky said softly and gave him a hand up, and lead him out of the room.

Gibbs knelt in front of Tony, who had continued his rocking, but now had his hands on his face, knees up against his chest. His breathing was unsteady, and Gibbs reached for him, touching his arm and feeling how cold he was now. It was as if the fever had gone in extreme reverse.

"Tony..." Gibbs called, putting the hand on his head.

The only response he got was a moan of complete despair.

"Tony...look at me. C'mon. Now," he added the tone of a command at the end, and it worked.

Tony picked his head up, dropping his hands and looking at Gibbs.

His mouth quivered a little, and his eyes were wild. "I...I'm like them...Boss...I ...almost _killed Abby_...and I almost..." he shook his head, sobbing out the words, "I almost raped her..."

Gibbs grabbed him, into a crushing embrace, and said "This is _not_ you. It's not you, Tony. It's gonna' be okay."

"How's it gonna' be okay?" he cried, "They did…something…to me… Something's _wrong_ with me..."

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Gibbs tried to console him.

"Abby…ohgod…."

And then, as if Tony's body suddenly remembered it was exhausted, he slacked in Gibbs' arms, whimpering.

Gibbs picked him up, a little clumsily, and put Tony back in the bed, shivering, semi-conscious, and covered him with the blankets.

He heard the others speaking in hushed voices in the living room, Abby still hiccuping faintly.

He took Tony's hand, as cold as ice, and shook his head.

"What do we do now?" he whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Gibbs walked out into the living room.

McGee sat, on the chair, rubbing his face, while Ducky was still holding Abby on the couch.

She looked up at Gibbs with puffy eyes, "What's wrong with him, Gibbs? Or…is something wrong with us?" she looked briefly at McGee, and then back.

He shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with you or McGee."

"Boss," McGee said, with raised brows, as calmly as he could, "We…I mean…Abbs and I…sort of…came on…to him…I dunno why. I mean," he looked straight at Gibbs, "I don't even _like _Tony some days."

Gibbs snorted.

"But…" he looked at Abby, "he asked me…" McGee shook his head, looking miserable. He almost whispered, "Would I have done it? Would I have hurt Abby like that?"

Gibbs looked at him, sorrowfully.

"I dunno'. But…I do know, this is _not_ your fault," he saw Abby's guilty look, "or yours." He sighed shakily. "or Tony's. If i had known...I would have never left you alone with him. Especially without one of these talisman things Maura made. I think he came back with…something. Maybe it was the blood…they gave him."

"They gave him their blood?" Abby said harshly, now getting angry at the situation. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table, and started checking to see if any alerts had come through on Tony's blood analysis.

"Abby…"McGee called her.

She didn't hear him.

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged looks.

"Abby!"

She looked up, "What, Tim?" She suddenly realized, McGee was almost in tears again.

She got up and went to him immediately, pulling out of Ducky's arms.

"I-I'm…sorry…"he whispered, and she immediately hugged him, still clutching the phone.

"It's okay. I know…you would not have done it. I don't care what kind of spell we were all under. You would not have done it." She sat in his lap, as they held each other tightly.

Gibbs motioned to Ducky, and the two men went back towards the guest room, to give the two a moment.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jethro," Ducky said in a low voice. "Do you think…would Tony really…"

Gibbs stared at him, steadily, "It's not him, Duck. It's that poison…it's…part of them. Inside him. If he'd hurt Abby…more than…putting his hands on her…I don't think he could survive it. If we hadn't been there…" Gibbs couldn't finish the sentence.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah…dinner, I believe. Not that anyone may eat it now…" Ducky motioned, "Why don't you get that, and I'll check on Anthony?"

Gibbs nodded.

Abby and McGee had untangled, and were talking quietly to each other, seeming to have calmed a bit more.

Gibbs walked to the foyer and opened the front door. He asked, "How much is it?" looking at the pizza box, and pulling out his wallet.

"It's twelve fifty." The voice was familiar.

Gibbs looked up, and his eyes widened just a bit.

It was Apollyon. Delivering pizza.

"You…sure get around…"Gibbs said slowly, staring at him.

"Well, we all do what we have to," he smiled. "May I bring this in for you?"

Gibbs nodded, and opened the door wider.

The old man walked the pizza right into the kitchen, dropping it on the table.

"Such a boring job," he said, "but it's honest work, isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Gibbs cut to the chase immediately.

"Well," the old man, in jeans and sweatshirt said, turning to face him, "I think you might need a little…guidance."

"Tony," Gibbs said, feeling apprehension spring up from the already alerted gut.

Apollyon sighed.

"Unfortunately, he has been…contaminated."

"I noticed. What can we do about it?" Gibbs had a bad feeling, he knew what Apollyon would say.

"Destroy it. Destroy the evil with the sword. That is the only way." The blue eyes were unwavering.

Gibbs scowled at him. "I will not hurt Tony."

"Do you understand that he is not going to just get better?" The words were gentle, and patient, with little emotion in them. "That poison, in his veins, is going to consume him until there is nothing left. He's not a puppet to the mirror, but he's going to be overcome by the darkness in him, and likely, go insane. It would be a kind mercy, for you, to be the one to end it for him. And you do bear my sword. You have a responsibility to banish evil from this world with it, until I take it back."

Gibbs was beyond grief and rage, hearing the words.

"I want you to go." His hands were clenched at his sides. He wondered if you could actually throw angels out of your house, without getting hit by lightning or eaten by a mythological creature.

"Now."

Apollyon sighed.

"Alright, Jethro. But…others could be hurt by your…delaying the inevitable," He motioned towards Abby and McGee with his head, and turned to go.

He hesitated, just before he walked out the front door, "Oh, I think they might have given you extra cheese, on accident. But, sometimes you get lucky like that."

And then he was gone.

Gibbs was shaking.

This couldn't be happening.

He took out his cell phone, and dialed, almost cringing.

She picked up in two rings.

"It's me. We have…a problem. I need you and Samuel over here. Tonight. Tell him…tell him to bring anything he can on…demonic possession, or being…infected with demonic blood."

* * *

><p>After Gibbs hung up with Maura, he saw that Abby had walked to the guest room, and was staring in at Tony. McGee had closed his eyes and fallen asleep in the chair. He was still pale.<p>

"Hey Abs."

She turned and looked at him. "What are we going to do? I don't have results yet, on his blood, but we should have them sometime tonight. Gibbs…we have to help him. This is…horrible. This can't happen. Tony...is the best person in the world. I mean, besides you. What's going to happen?"

He put his arms around her. he was relieved she was back to a bit of her usual ramble, and hadn't been completely traumatized by what happened earlier.

"We will do everything we can for him, Abby. Everything. But…I'm not sure it's safe for you and McGee to be here. So until we have a handle on it, I think you guys should go home."

She jerked away from him, "No. I wanna stay. I don't care, Tony needs us…" her eyes were pleading. He was so proud of her strength, and bravery.

But he knew, that she and McGee were susceptible to the effects of Tony's contamination.

"Listen to me, he said, gently holding her shoulders, "I know how much you love him. And Abby, he is very sick. He loves you so much, that if he hurt you, I think…he wouldn't be able to live with it. And neither could I. So if not for your own sake…"

She swallowed, and then frowned. Sighing, she nodded, but then said "I still need to talk to him, before I go…I need to make sure he knows…that I…I don't blame him for what happened. Please, Gibbs…please…"

His brow furrowed for a moment while he thought about it.

"Okay… but just for a minute, and wear this." He pulled the protection symbol from around his neck, placing it around hers.

She nodded, and went in the room.

Ducky had been trying to understand how Tony had gone from burning hot, to almost below normal temperature.

Tony was curled up, shivering slightly in his sleep.

Ducky saw Abby walk in with alarm, and was about to tell her to go, when she held up the necklace, and he saw Gibbs standing in the doorway behind her.

Gibbs placed the sword up against the wall in the room, giving the ruby eye a glance. It was not glowing.

He nodded to Ducky to let him know he was watching things.

"Tony," Abby said softly, running her hand on his arm.

He started just a little, and then eyed her.

"Abby…" he groaned. "I'm so sorry…" his voice broke, brow creasing quickly.

She hugged him fiercely, half lying on the bed with him.

Ducky looked at Gibbs for one moment, eyes glistening. And then tried to busy himself with organizing the medical supplies.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm okay." Abby tried to soothe him, but he was quickly becoming inconsolable.

"I-I'm…so…sorry…" he was weeping brokenly, holding onto her.

Gibbs wished he could leave them alone, not so much because he felt they needed privacy, but because hearing the sheer misery in Tony's voice was almost too much to bear.


	38. Chapter 38

Gibbs was pacing the living room.

Maura and Samuel watched him, while Ducky left the guest room door only ajar, in case Tony woke up and needed something.

Ducky came in and sat on the chair.

"Jethro," he said patiently, "perhaps you could...sit down."

Gibbs grunted, slowing down but not stopping.

Gibbs had finished telling them what happened with Tony earlier in the day, and, they were understandably horrified. He kept his voice down, not wanting to be overheard, though Tony looked beyond worn out after Abby and McGee left.

"Oh my Gods," Maura whispered sadly, "Tony…"

"That's pretty _wrong_, dude," Samuel said, cringing when Gibbs shot him a look.

But now he had to relay the experience he had with Apollyon. And just thinking of it made him sick with fear and anger.

"That…so-called Angel came here tonight."

Maura's eyes widened, "Apollyon? You **saw** Apollyon?"

"Yes. And so did you, and so did Samuel."

They passed surprised looked between each other.

Gibbs wanted to get to the point. "The old man with the groceries, Maura. And - the guy who sold you the book we needed, Samuel. And…he's appeared to me a few times."

Suddenly Gibbs sat on the edge of the coffee table. He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, looking at them intently.

"He…he said that Tony was infected. Contaminated, actually, with evil. The demon blood. And…" he clenched his fists, "the only way to…fix it, is basically, to…kill Tony with the sword."

They all gasped.

Ducky put his head in his hands.

"No," Maura said, "how can that be the only answer?'

"He said that…Tony is going to get worse, maybe hurt people. Like he…almost did today. And…go insane." He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I need to know," Gibbs was looking at Samuel. "what you know about this, and what we can do to get it out of him."

Samuel nervously licked his lips, shaking his head. "Honestly? I don't know. The only possessions I know of, or have even been involved with, were actual spirit or demonic possessions. Not from…drinking their blood. I mean," he opened one of his books, "I can look, but…I can't promise, Agent Gibbs," he looked up carefully, "that I can find an answer for you."

Maura was shaking, closing her eyes.

Gibbs leaned back.

"We could try a ritual…" she said. "A kind of exorcism…but- I don't know how we could do it. You would use a name or symbol, for the spirit or demon, to cast them out with. We have none of those."

Gibbs' cell rang.

"Gibbs." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"_It's Abby."_

She was silent. His gut twisted again.

"What have you got?"

He heard her stuttering sigh.

"Abs! Today!"

"_There is definitely an unknown strain of cells in Tony's blood. I can't exactly make heads or tails of them."_

"And?"

"_They…they're..m-multiplying. Slowly eating up Tony's normal cells."_

Gibbs closed his eyes. "God," he breathed.

"Anything else?"

"_No."_

"Abby, we're working on it."

She was still silent.

"I want you to go to McGee's. I don't want you guys alone tonight."

"_He's here with me, Gibbs…call us…if you know anything…I'm gonna' stay a while, just test and see if I can kill this with anything."_

"Okay. But make sure you're using quarantine protocols, just in case."

"_Gibbs."_

He wanted to break down, right then and there. The darkness kept hitting him, like relentless waves on the shore.

"Yeah?"

"_I…love you. Tell Tony, I love him too. And Ducky."_

He smiled a little, and whispered, "Okay Abs." And then hung up.

He pressed shaking hands to his eyes. And took several deep breaths.

He went back into the living room, to hear Maura and Samuel arguing about how to try and get rid of the evil in Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony was awake. He felt cold, and was still occasionally shivering, in spite of the five layers of blankets Ducky put on him.<p>

He could hear them talking. About him. They spoke in hushed tones, but he could hear them as if he was standing right there.

He could hear the strain in Gibbs' voice, talking about what Apollyon wanted him to do.

The Angel wanted Gibbs to take the sword... and kill him with it.

He covered his mouth to stop the crazy giggle from coming out. Even though it had struck him tremendously ridiculous, that Gibbs should need to kill him with a mythological sword, tears sprang once again from his eyes. He wondered how he could have any left.

He slowly sat up, hearing the rest of what was said, about him possibly hurting someone, and remembered what he'd done with Abby and McGee. He stifled a sob.

Then he heard the prognosis. He would eventually be overtaken, and go mad.

He was still so angry with Gibbs. But, the thought that he could truly hurt Gibbs, as well as the others, was worse to him than being in the clutches of the demons themselves. He couldn't allow it.

"I'm not." He said to the empty room. "I'm not gonna'…let it happen. You fucking bastards…"

He slowly stood up on shaking legs, and stumbled in the darkness, to the bathroom.

He closed the door, and leaned against it, turning on the light.

Gibbs had been in and out of the hospital a hundred times, like Tony. Getting hurt on the job was a usual thing, and they always sent the agents home with strong painkillers. Which he and Gibbs both usually ignored, being stubborn.

He opened the medicine cabinet, trying to ignore the hellish reflection staring back at him.

His eyes scanned the shelves. There were some nine full bottles.

"Aha," Tony said, grabbing the full bottle of oxycodone. It was full. The bottle count was seventy-five pills.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of his mother. "M'sorry," he whispered. There was no time. He had to do this, and do it quickly.

He ran the tap, and started taking them, several at a time, washing them down with a sip from the stream.


	39. Chapter 39

Tony hid the empty bottle, placing it underneath the sink, behind a mess of cleaning products.

He slowly made his way back to the bed.

He wondered how long it would take for the pills to kill him.

He felt remotely bad about them finding him dead, in the morning, because he knew what that felt like, because of his mother. But he knew it was better this way. He would go out with a modicum of dignity, he wouldn't let them win. He felt oddly peaceful…but also, regret tugged at his heart, about not making peace with Gibbs.

It dawned on him, that Gibbs would always feel bad about what he did with Maura, without Tony forgiving a moment, he wondered if he was a selfish bastard after all, and thought about going to talk to Gibbs.

But, if Gibbs suspected anything…he would stop Tony, and…Tony might hurt him, or Ducky, or one of the others.

"Oh well," he murmured, "should'a thought of that one earlier…"

He pulled the blankets more tightly around himself, and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he sat bolt upright in the bed.<p>

The room was bright with early morning sunlight.

He was completely confused.

He rubbed his face, "What the hell…"

Alive.

The opposite of dead.

He got out of the bed, a little stronger even than the day before, and staggered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He got on the floor, and tore open the cabinet. He threw everything out, and found the empty oxycodone bottle. He had to make sure he remembered right. That he _had_ taken the pills.

He sat against the wall, while Gibbs knocked loudly on the closed door.

"Tony?"

He hadn't locked it.

He knew Gibbs would come in. But he didn't care.

He just stared at the empty bottle in his hand, and started to laugh.

By the time Gibbs went ahead and opened the door, Tony had erupted into hysterical laughter.

"What…did you do?" Gibbs whispered, frightened and a little shocked, he grabbed the bottle from Tony and read it.

"Oh my God…DUCK!" he yelled, and knelt next to Tony.

Gibbs shook his head, and tears streamed suddenly from him.

Tony had never seen him cry before, and it stopped his laughter cold.

"I can't…"Gibbs shook his head, "I can't believe you…did this…Tony…"

Tony felt suddenly heartbroken for the pain he was causing.

"It didn't work, Boss. I took them last night."

Ducky had run to the doorway, looking at the scene in front of him. "What's happened here?"

Gibbs was staring at Tony.

"I'm telling you…the truth…" Tony said in a strangled voice. "I heard you last night. I know what…what you have to do. With the sword. And this just seemed easier…"

Gibbs didn't move.

"I came in…and I…took the whole bottle. Seventy five pills. And then…I…h-hid it under here. And…went to bed." He looked down, "But I'm not…" he choked, "I'm not dead. I don't understand."

Gibbs put his hands over his face for a moment.

"Jethro…" Ducky said, a little urgently, "Let me check him out. I will be able to tell very shortly if he's overdosed."

Gibbs stood up, the misery in his face turning to rage. "A whole bottle, Duck. A whole damned bottle."

Tony was trembling, and looked away for a moment.

"What the Hell are you mad about?" Tony suddenly yelled at him. "I'm just making the job easier."

"Are you **nuts**?" Gibbs yelled back. "What am I mad about? Risking my damned life to save you, when you just wanna'-"

"Jethro!" Ducky yelled over him. "Both of you! **Enough**."

Gibbs clenched his jaw, and stepped aside, while Ducky kneeled to check Tony.

"Let's get you up and into the bedroom." Ducky gave him a hand up, but Tony didn't need much help.

He was about to walk out of the bathroom, when he heard Ducky gasp.

He froze for a moment.

Gibbs also jumped a bit, looking from Tony back to the M.E.

"What?" Tony asked.

"All the…bruising…the marks…" Ducky sounded amazed. "They're…gone."

Tony looked down at himself, turning his arms over. For some reason it made him want to scream. He brushed past them, into the bedroom, and took off his tee shirt, looking at his torso in the mirror.

There wasn't one mark on him.

Suddenly he was shivering, and in a daze, sank to his knees. He suddenly knew, beyond any doubt, that the only thing that might actually kill him, was that sword.

He felt hands guiding him back to the bed, as he sat numbly on it.

Ducky checked him over for pupil response, blood pressure, pulse.

He heard the words, "perfectly normal."

He started laughing again, and repeated, "Perfectly normal." He started crying too. Both at the same time.

Gibbs knelt in front of him, saying something he couldn't make out, since his mind was echoing the words so loudly.

He only settled down when Gibbs grabbed him in a crushing embrace, and held him until he calmed.

Once he did, Gibbs pulled back and looked at him, but he had nothing to say, and obeyed when Gibbs told him to lie down, covering him once more in the pile of blankets.

Ducky sat in the living room, while Gibbs called Maura.

"Anything?" he asked desperately.

"_We're trying,"_ he heard the sadness in her tone. _"Samuel is calling everyone he knows. I will put something together by tonight if he doesn't get any leads…but I have no idea if it will help…"_

He was silent for a while.

"_Jethro?"_

"Mm."

"_What happened?"_

He bit his lip. "We're losing him…fast." He felt sick saying the words.

She paused, and then said, "_He knows you love him. That you're doing everything you can."_

"I don't…I don't know if he does…"

"_Tell him."_

He nodded, "Right." He took a breath. "Call me…if you get anything." And he hung up.

* * *

><p>Tony was still in the bed most of the afternoon.<p>

Gibbs went down to the basement, to try and think. But, instead of finding solace, he saw the symbols on the floor Maura had painted when they took Tony back from the demons.

He poured himself a shot of bourbon, and threw it back.

He shook his head. "She's right."

He needed to tell Tony, how much he loved him, and how sorry he was again, even if Tony laughed or spit in his face.

He slowly marched up the stairs.

As he exited the basement door, something put him on alert.

He called, "Ducky?"

The house was silent.

He moved silently into the kitchen, taking the sword down from over the cabinets.

He unwrapped it, and saw the eye glowing brightly. He gripped it in his hand.

"Ducky?' he called out again.

He slowly went to the guest room, and pushed the door wide open.

Ducky was on the floor, unmoving, and Tony was standing perfectly still, looking at him.

Tony had a lamp in his hand.

Gibbs lowered the sword, and said, "What are you doing, Tony?"

He heard Ducky moan faintly, as Tony dropped the lamp next to him.

Tony looked up at him, with the dark shadow in his eyes. The green glittered, with something like malice.

"I was planning, on...cutting him open, and having the blood," he said, with no emotion whatsoever.

Gibbs blinked. He could swear Tony's voice even seemed a little different, almost tinny.

"I don't want to hurt you, please step away from him, Tony." He knew he was trembling.

Tony looked down slowly at Ducky again.

"I can wait. Until later. Don't you think?"

He looked back up at Gibbs, tilting his head.

He parted his lips a little, and took a step, around Ducky.

"Did you know," Tony said slowly, and deliberately, "that when the demon fucked me, looking like you…I really liked it?"

Gibbs backed up, holding the sword between him and Tony, but was relieved to be leading him away from Ducky.

He swallowed, "No…you…you didn't like it. I know that Tony." He spoke to _his_ Tony, the one he knew was still trapped somewhere in this sad, horrible Hell.

Tony smiled. "Ohhhh, I don't think you really do know. I actually came so hard, I blacked out." He kept walking towards Gibbs, eyes glittering, licking his lips.

He stopped, and frowned.

"I told you so," a voice from behind Gibbs said.

It was Apollyon.

"You cannot interfere here," Tony said, with subtle anger.

"I'm not," Apollyon said. "I'm just…hanging out, as it were. I will not touch the sword. That is his duty, as a human. Humans make the mess, they get to clean it up."

Gibbs didn't dare turn around, because he knew Tony would spring at him.

Gibbs could hear the voice next to his ear, "Just do it already. Look at him. You think he wants to be like this?'

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I know you saw me…you saw what I did with them on the altar. It got you hard," Tony smiled.

"I know," Gibbs forced out, "that you can hear me, Tony, and I know this is _not_ you. This isn't you…"

Suddenly, Tony sprang at him, trying to knock the sword away.

Gibbs landed on his back, with Tony on top of him.

He brought the sword up, pointing it at Tony's neck. It was shaking in his hand.

"It's now or never, Jethro," he heard Apollyon say.

Tony's hands were slowly snaking around his neck. "You won't hurt me Boss, will you?'

Gibbs lowered his arm, with a strangled sob.

"No…no I won't hurt you Tony," he said, brokenly, "and I forgive you,…I know this isn't you Tony. I know who you are, son," the hands around his neck were tightening.

In Tony's mind, a war was waging. He didn't want to hurt Gibbs. But he couldn't stop the other force using his body. When Gibbs said those words, and Tony saw the tears leaking from the blue eyes, he realized that Gibbs would truly rather die than hurt him. Gibbs was letting it…letting him do this.

Gibbs was choking, but made no move to stop Tony.

The hands around his neck suddenly loosened up.

Tony's eyes cleared a little, and he gave Gibbs the saddedst look.

Too fast for Gibbs to stop him, Tony grabbed the blade up from off the floor, and threw himself on it.

It ran through his middle, at an angle, up towards his heart, as he let out an agonized gasp and fell on top of Gibbs.

"No!" Gibbs screamed, jumping up, and pulling Tony to him.

Tony was shuddering, and struggling for air, blood streaming from his mouth. The pain was unbearable. He was already graying at the edges of his vision.

"Tony," Gibbs choked, "Oh God…I'm so sorry…"

Tony looked up at him, and barely breathed out, "M'sorry Boss. I love you…don't…be…" Tony struggled to say more, but he couldn't.

He felt Gibbs holding him tighter just for a moment, and then he knew nothing at all.


	40. Chapter 40

He could feel tears leaking from his eyes, but wasn't able to open them.

Rough fingers brushed them away, tenderly.

He heard a man's voice say, "Is he in pain? I can't tell…is this normal?"

It was Gibbs.

"I dunno', Jethro," a woman said, worriedly. He recognized the voice. Maura. "I'll go get a nurse or doctor."

He wanted to open his eyes. But he just couldn't.

And he found he couldn't speak, or do much of anything but listen to the sounds around him.

"I dunno' if you can hear me, Tony," Gibbs said gently, "but we're all here. The whole team. And I've got your six. Everything's gonna' be okay."

He could hear machines now, beeping and whirring softly in the background.

He was confused.

A sudden assortment of sounds and voices pushed into the room, but faded, as he fell into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Some time later, and hour or a hundred years for all he knew, a throbbing pain in his head woke him up.<p>

He moaned softly, and took a breath.

"Tony?" he heard Gibbs calling him, and felt gentle fingers on his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, and the light was almost painful. He squinted, and croaked out, "Hey Boss." His mouth felt like steel wool was stuck in it.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief.

"How d'you feel ?"

"Like, someone…ran my head over with a truck…and then freeze dried me…" he tried to crack his eyes open again, and slammed them shut, hissing and bringing a hand to his face.

"I'm gonna' close the window…" Gibbs said, and he heard the sound of the blind working.

Suddenly, he remembered, the sword…and quickly put a hand to his belly. It was fine.

No pain there.

No bandages.

"Better?" Gibbs asked.

He tried again, and was finally able to keep them open, and see the icy blue of Gibbs' eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Yeah…but…" he looked around a little, confused.

Gibbs saw it.

"You're in the hospital. You had an embolism, probably from the hit you took from the bullet this week. They had to take you in for emergency surgery. I…uh, thought for a minute there, we were gonna' lose you…" Gibbs went a little hoarse at the end, looking away for a moment.

Tony was completely lost…

He stared at Gibbs for a moment, breathing starting to go shallow.

"I…"he began, not knowing what to make of anything,"m'sorry Boss…"

"Tony," Gibbs said, concern growing again, "it's okay, you're gonna be alright now."

"No," Tony said…"I don't understand…"he started to gasp for air, "this is all…wrong…"

The older man's eyes widened, and he quickly said, "Tony, easy, breathe…" He ran to the door, calling out, "We need someone in here !"

Gibbs came back to Tony's bed and saw he was shaking, and looked increasingly confused by the second. The green eyes were misting up…

Gibbs pulled the bed bar down, and moved some of the wires away to sit close to his friend.

Tony grew dizzy, laying his head back, while Gibbs put one hand on his arm, and with the other, stroked his cheek. His vision was graying, and he tried desperately to control his breathing.

"You're just confused," Gibbs paused, and swallowed. "You were under for a while. It was a long surgery."

"No…" Tony whispered, "that's not it…" he felt the hot tears slide down his face. "The mirror…and…the blood…" he shuddered.

Gibbs frowned, not understanding him.

Tony closed his eyes again, and disconnected. For just a moment he heard the doctor and nurses fussing around him…and then everything faded out again.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, the room seemed different. More quiet. There was less machinery.<p>

Someone was asleep in the chair next to the bed. It was Maura.

He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, and the long, dark lashes moving slightly while she dreamt.

It was dark out.

Gibbs had said something…about an embolism.

Brain surgery?

"Well," he said quietly to himself, "that would explain it."

All of it. It had to have been an awful nightmare, triggered by the surgery, and the anesthetic. He never did well on even mild painkillers, never mind this.

He took a shaky breath.

He wanted to think that was it. But why did it _feel_ different? It felt like more than dreams...or nightmares...

A chill ran down his spine.

Maura opened her eyes, seeing he was awake, and smiled.

"You're awake !" she said happily.

"Hey," he said softly.

She stood up, and leaned down to kiss him, with a hand on his face.

He couldn't stop himself, and turned away.

She stopped, and looked at him.

He looked into her eyes.

"Something…happened…" she said, backing away a little, and fingering her pendant nervously.

"Tony…what happened…?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but, he didn't know how to respond.

Did something happen?

"I dunno'," he said. "I just…" he looked at his hands, now in his lap, "I don't feel …the same."

She looked surprised, and then stammered out, "Ah, as in...after your surgery…or about us?"

He couldn't respond.

Instead he asked her, "Can you tell me…what happened to me?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then licked her lips, and sat back down in the chair. She wanted to reach out for him, but something told her not to.

"We were in the storage place…you were…looking at photos. I found some pieces of art, and then a large mirror. You came over to look at it with me. We were talking about it…" she bit her lip a moment. "Actually we were arguing about it. Because…it gave me a bad feeling. And you seemed fine with it…talking about bringing it home. And then," she shivered, "you just, passed out cold, onto the floor. It scared me half to death. And you wouldn't…wake up. And I called for help."

She leaned forward a little, and carefully took one of his hands in both of hers.

"They said…you almost died. And…Gibbs and the rest of your friends came. You were in surgery for almost nine hours."

He blinked at her, and gave her hands a squeeze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…"

"Of course not. You had no control over that." She sighed, relieved he was at least not pulling away again.

He was silent for a while.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

He did have a mild headache, but not too bad. "No."

She frowned. "Then, what's wrong?"

"I…something…happened…or at least I feel like it did. I think, you were right about that mirror. I'm going to destroy it."

She raised her brows in complete surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. And, I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously before…"

"But…you do now."

"Yes."

That should have made her feel better, but she felt…apprehensive.

"Where is everyone?" he reached up to rub his temple, and could feel the tape from the bandages around his head. He still had hair on top…"Where…"

She saw what he was doing. "The whole back was shaved. They had to go in from there…but the good news is - it'll grow in fast. Before you even go back to work." She sighed. "Gibbs went for coffee, but he's pretty much slept here for the last three days. Abby, and McGee, and Ziva…ahhh I think are at the hotel. Doctor Mallard and Palmer went back because of it's late…maybe two am. They'll be by in the morning."

Just then the door opened and Gibbs stepped in. He immediately took in Tony's calm expression, and Maura holding his hand, and smiled.

"You back with us, DiNozzo?"

"I ah…guess so Boss."

Maura looked at them both. "I think, I am going to go to the lounge and lie on one of the cots for a bit…" she looked at Tony, deciding not to try and kiss him again. Something told her he wouldn't want her to, and it made her a little sad. She smiled anyway. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, " Tony said, watching the door close after she left.

"You're looking better," Gibbs said, sitting in the chair.

Tony nodded, and looked at him. "Maura…told me what happened…"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep. You can't do anything on a small scale, can you DiNozzo? And you woke up yesterday morning, and you were really confused. Do you remember that?"

Tony looked away from him. "Yeah, a little."

Gibbs watched him, feeling like there was more the younger man needed to say.

"You wanna' talk about it?"

Tony turned his head back, and in a classic deflect, stated, "You've been very into the talking thing lately."

Gibbs glared at him. "Yeah. Okay. So what? Just because we don't usually talk much…doesn't mean we shouldn't." He dropped his gaze for a moment. "I just…figured you had a lot going on in your head…with your father contacting you…and having to look at all the stuff that belonged to your mom." Gibbs looked up at him again. "And…I…" he had sworn to himself when Tony was in surgery, he wouldn't waste the opportunity again. "I care about you. A lot. You're…Hell, I think maybe you're one of the only people on the planet who understands me. And I don't make that too easy." He expelled a breath, and sat back, fidgeting, and not looking up.

Tony smiled a little at the confession, knowing it cost Gibbs, to say things like that.

A picture of Gibbs' face, the utter devastation when he had thrown himself on the sword, flashed in his mind, along with some of the other "memories" of what he thought he had experienced.

Gibbs saw Tony's expression go from pleased, to something that looked frightened.

He stood up, and put his hand on Tony's arm, "You okay?"

Images suddenly reeled across his consciousness, filling his mind. Gibbs at the funeral for Shannon and Kelly…the pain and loneliness. The love he felt for the team, especially Tony. And the struggle to tell anyone about those feelings. The fear of loss, leftover from the tragic murder of his family, and losing others over the years, had made it near impossible to admit to himself, how much they meant to him.

"Tony? Don't do this to me again, okay?" Gibbs was rubbing his cheek, with a strained look on his face.

"What?" Tony asked, a little dazed, finally responding to him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and let out a little air. "I thought you were…doing that thing you did yesterday."

"M'sorry, Boss."

"Never apologize," Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah," Tony said, looking at him, "but…I am. I am really sorry. I don't know if…if you have any idea…" he looked down for a moment, and raised his brows when he looked back up at Gibbs. "I should have told you…a long time ago…that I wouldn't have any idea what…a real father would be like, if it weren't for you."

The older man's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly.

He had never expected Tony to say anything like that. He felt like his heart had expanded. Something let loose inside, making him feel, just a little more free, more like the man Shannon had known.

"What?" Tony asked, "You're the only one who gets to have an Oprah moment?"

Suddenly, Gibbs expression went from vulnerable and affected, to totally bewildered.

"You watch Oprah?"

"Gibbs, women watch Oprah. You need to watch it sometimes to impress them with your sensitivity and knowledge of global warming."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, snorting, and sat back down with his coffee. Tony had known he couldn't handle much more.

He smiled at him, and was entirely grateful to have another chance.

* * *

><p>In the morning, before the rest of the crew were due in, Maura had come into the room. Gibbs was snoring lightly in the chair.<p>

Tony smiled at her. But looked, somehow nervous.

She knew.

Maura stood close to him, on the other side of the bed from Gibbs.

She put her hand up to his face, and he held it there for just a moment.

"I really like you," she said, quietly.

He heard her, but saw images again, seeing her working, in the shop, talking to Samuel, and spending time alone, until he called her. In a few months. To trick her into the date with Gibbs. He would trick them both. And the last ones whirred past, of sheer joy on her face, laughing at a barbeque at Gibbs' house, pulling Tony aside to thank him, and the baby…the little boy that would come way past the age Gibbs had ever expected to have one…and she was radiant, in love…they both would be…

He was either going to be right about all of it, or… find out later that he'd lost his mind.

His gut told him to follow what he felt was right.

"I really like you too," he sighed. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "But…I don't love you."

Her eyes got a little glassy.

He took a deep breath.

"I think…we both know. You are…ridiculously hot. And …so, so not boring. But, we don't have that…connection…that something…and, you deserve that. You should have that." He smiled, and pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear.

She chuckled, still a little sad, but then said, "You're right."

"I'm still gonna' be in touch, and…I know you are gonna' think I'm crazy, or…maybe an asshole for this. But …I know…it's gonna' happen, when you're ready."

"No…I don't think either of those. And…I can't put my finger on it…but…something…happened. I could swear…" she eyed him, like a cat.

"What?"

She smiled. "If I didn't know better…I'd say you were a witch."

He laughed.

After another moment, she said, "I think you're in good hands…so, I'm gonna' go get a rental and drive home." She blinked her beautiful dark eyes at him.

"I'll see you around."

He nodded, and she left.

Tony sighed.

"You sure you wanted to do that?" Gibbs asked without a trace of sleep in his voice.

Tony smiled. "I ah…guess you heard all that…"

"Yep." Gibbs got up and stretched.

Then he put a hand on Tony's arm.

"She's pretty special. At least…I thought so. But I understand. You have to do what you think is right."

Tony looked at Gibbs hand for a moment, looking slightly unfocused. And then he seemed to shake it off, "I did, Boss. Trust me."

"I do, Tony."

* * *

><p>Gibbs went back to the hotel and showered, while Abby, McGee, and Ziva spent time with Tony.<p>

He made a few calls, and emailed his leave request to Vance, so he could look after Tony for a few days before he was back on his feet again. He also informed Vance that the doctors said Tony could go back to work in two weeks, on light duty, and then back in the field two weeks after that.

By the time he got back to the hospital, They were all smiling and laughing in the room, with an assortment of plates and half eaten desserts on them.

Tony was smiling, but extremely pale, and fighting sleep.

Gibbs threw them out, but not before pulling Abby to him and wiping a smudge of chocolate off her face.

"Thanks my silverhaired fox!" she kissed him on the cheek, as she bounced out of the room to follow Ziva and McGee.

He sat watching Tony sleep, comforted by the steady movement of his chest.

"...Was a close one, DiNozzo," he said softly to himself.

Gibbs fell asleep, not long after he sat down.

Sometime after dark, he started awake, heart pounding. He wasn't sure why, but then he heard a whimper from the bed.

He stood up, looking at the younger man for signs he was in pain or needed the doctor.

But Gibbs realized, Tony's rapid breathing, and next desperate moan, were because he was trapped in a nightmare.

"Tony." He brushed his hand over the sweaty forehead.

"Nnnn,' Tony flinched, eyes darting under his lids.

"Hey, wake up," Gibbs said, squeezing his shoulder.

A moan turned into half a scream, as he startled Gibbs, and jerked awake, gasping.

Tony immediately put both hands on Gibbs to push him away, but Gibbs' reflexes were lighting fast, and he held them still.

"Tony! You with me?"

The green eyes were filled with something Gibbs had never seen in them before. Pure terror.

"Please…don't…" Tony gasped, shaking, and launching into near-hysterics.

"Tony…c'mon! You're in the hospital. Remember?" Gibbs held his wrists firmly, uncertain if Tony was even fully awake.

He blinked, looking at Gibbs, "H-hospital," he blurted out, and Gibbs nodded.

He felt Tony's arms slack, and slowly let go of his wrists.

Tony looked at him sadly and sobbed, "They're still in my head…"

Gibbs put his arms around him, not knowing what else to do.

"Just a dream. Probably still the anesthetic working it's way out. You're okay," Gibbs kept still, until eventually, Tony had calmed.

He finally released him, sitting back.

Tony was pale, almost green, as if he might vomit. But, he was dazed looking, eyes closing again, falling asleep before his tears had even dried.

"Jesus," Gibbs said. "Must've been one hell of a nightmare."

It took Gibbs a while before he was able to doze again in the chair.

* * *

><p>Several days later, they were getting ready to check Tony out to go home.<p>

The nightmares came a few more times. But Tony wouldn't talk about them. The doctors had agreed with Gibbs, that they were likely going to fade, as the rest of the drugs from surgery dissipated from his system.

Since they insisted on him leaving in a wheelchair, Gibbs had gone in search of one.

Tony sat, dressed and ready to go, pondering to himself, if the doctors were right, and it was just the drugs. He kept having nightmares, about the mirror, and all the horrible things, that maybe were just a dream. A figment of his imagination, as they would say.

But he also thought of the visions that had flashed from Maura and Gibbs, the first day he was really awake…

He shook his head to himself.

"Maybe none of it was real…"

Just then, the door opened, and instead of Gibbs, it was an orderly with a wheelchair for him.

Tony's jaw dropped, and he stared.

"Heard you needed one of these," the old man said. He smiled at Tony, warmly.

"You…" Tony breathed.

"You seem surprised to see me," Apollyon smiled even wider. "Oh come now. Don't look like that. I'm here to give you an…oh what does Gibbs say…oh yes, an _attaboy_."

Tony's heart was pounding in his ears.

"I-I don't…"Tony closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them, and the angel was still there. He trembled. "Was it…real?"

"Oh, in the ways that count. And especially for you. You know, you're the only one to defeat that mirror in over two thousand years." The old man walked over, and sat casually next to him on the bed. "Not a long time by my standards, but, for humans, pretty long."

Tony rubbed his face for a moment. He felt angry, and a little sickened.

"What do you want from me?" he asked tersely.

Apollyon shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to let you know what a good job you did. See, it was always about you, Tony. Just you. And, I know, they tested you…sorely. It wasn't very nice, or very fair. But, because of you, those three troublemakers are back where they belong. The mirror is empty. Now, well…it's just a mirror."

"I'm still going to break that thing into pieces, as soon as I'm able."

"A shame." Apollyon said. "It's worth a lot of money."

"And it hurt a lot of people." Tony growled.

Apollyon sighed. "I thought you'd see it that way. Anyhow," he hopped off the bed,

"I just thought you'd wanna' know. You've received a little parting gift. You still have the sight."

Tony rubbed his temples, "Great."

"Indeed, it is. It will come in very handy in apprehending the villains you and Gibbs chase like bloodhounds. And it's a lovely thing you're doing for Gibbs and Maura."

"You don't say," Tony said sourly, wanting to be done with the conversation.

"Well," Apollyon said wistfully, "I really must go now. If you need me, I'll be around."

Tony rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"Why would I-" he stopped short. He was alone in the room.

Gibbs came in just then, with a low growl, "I can't find one for those goddamned – Oh," he looked at the wheelchair. "Huh. Guess it found us."

He saw the look on Tony's face.

"You okay?"

Tony let out a breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Let's go home."

Gibbs smiled, "Copy that."

**THE END**

**A/N: Holy crap. Was this a ride. Lemme know what you thought !**


End file.
